


Maybe National City Needs Another Superhero

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cat is kidnapped and involved in an explosion, it has some interesting side effects on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in my head after I read an interview with Calista Flockhart where she said she would like it if Cat got out in the field more. 
> 
> This chapter is mostly set up, so not a lot of Supercat :-( But, of course, it will happen :-) 
> 
> Apologies for typos. I'm sure they're in there.

Her head was swimming. She felt dizzy and disoriented. As she tried to open her eyes, she felt the light burning them. Her focus was blurry but the more she blinked the more things came into focus. Cat Grant tried to take stock of her surroundings. She was in a huge storage facility of some sort. Concrete floor, high ceilings. she was in the middle of an area littered with very large liquid containers. There was a metal catwalk going around the perimeter of the area about twenty feet up. A metal stairway was set in each corner leading up to the catwalk. That was her way out. 

She moved to stand, still groggy, and realized she couldn't get up. She was restrained, she realized. She was sitting in metal folding chair, each hand zip tied to the side of the chair. As she began to sober up and understand the situation she was in, fear started to take over. She took several deep, slow breathes trying to calm herself. Cat tried to work her hands free of the zip ties but it was no use. She scanned the room, looking for anything she could get to and use to try to cut the ties. 

"There's no use trying to get free." A familiar and arrogant voice rang out through the concrete and metal of the room. Cat froze. It only took her a second to figure out who it was. She heard slow footsteps coming toward her. She lifted her head and there he was, standing in front of her, the son of a bitch. 

Maxwell Lord. He was wearing his signature smug smirk. "Comfy?" He asked sarcastically. Cat didn't answer, still trying to get a handle on what was happening. "What's the matter," he continued, "cat got-"

"Your tongue." Cat broke in, narrowing her eyes. Her tone was even and controlled. "You're not clever." 

"Ah, Cat Grant. Unrelenting. I've always liked that about you." 

"What the hell am I doing here," she asked slowly, becoming impatient. 

Lord smiled at her. She wanted nothing more than to punch his teeth out. "I'm using you. As a ruse to draw out my enemy, so to speak."

Cat was confused. What enemy was he talking about? And what did she have to do with getting them out in the open? She tried to keep the uneasiness out of her voice. "I'm not sure who you're referring to," her voice became low, "but I suggest you let me go."

"Or what? You don't look as though you're in a position to give orders."

Suddenly, Cat heard the sound of gunfire from somewhere outside the building. No, not guns. Something bigger, she thought to herself. 

Lord spoke again, "Ah, that must be her now."

"Her?" Cat questioned him, even more confused. 

"Of course. Your girl in blue. She is yours, right? After all, you gave her the name. Gave her your wise counsel. Molded her into something you could make a buck on." 

Cat was beginning to understand, though not completely. "Supergirl?" She whispered it, not intending for him to hear. 

"Yes indeed. Cat Grant's protégé." The gunfire was picking up. "Sounds like she brought friends. This should be entertaining."

Cat immediately became defensive of the superhero. "Supergirl will overcome anything you throw at her." She was said it matter of factly. 

"We'll see. One Bizarro almost destroyed her. Let's see how she handles six more. And maybe a little distraction thrown in to give me the advantage." He slowly pulled some kind of remote from his pocket. It was small and had only a couple buttons on it. He walked closer to where Cat was involuntary seated. He leaned down so that his face was close to hers. 

Cat didn't hesitate to meet his glare and hold it. She wasn't easily intimidated, even now. He spoke again. "This whole place is rigged to blow. One vat at a time," he said, pointing the large containers of liquid. "I sure hope she gets to you in time," he whispered it with that smirk on his face. 

As he turned to walk away, Cat couldn't help but ask the question that had been nagging her since the beginning of the conversation. "Why me?"

He stopped and slowly turned back to her. "You mean to tell me that you haven't figured it out? Pity." He continued to walk toward one of the stair cases and up to the catwalk. He yelled over his shoulder, "You've got thirty seconds until the light show."  
\----------------------------------------------

Outside the large warehouse there was a battle raging. DEO units that were already close to the city had been dispatched along with Supergirl. They were sporting several fifty caliber loaded hummers. All them were wildly trying to shoot down the Bizarros swirling around Supergirl. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Things had escalated quickly out of control, starting with the note Kara had received that morning. She had gone to Noonan's to get her usual lattes for her and Cat but when her order was ready, there was a note, folded and laying in between the two cups. Kara looked quizzically at it before unfolding it and reading the words. 

"If you want to see Cat Grant again you will come to Warehouse 22 at noon. Dress is blue.  
ML"

Kara had immediately flown to the DEO with the note. They had no idea what Lord had in mind. Only that he had Cat. Kara confirmed that she didn't come in to work. 

Kara paced madly around the place. "I have to go Alex!" Her voice was almost pleading. 

Alex shot back, "Just hold on! We need to come up with a plan. You can't just go charging in. You risk getting the both of you killed." Alex was making quick work of the blueprints for Warehouse 22. There was several warehouses in the city with the number 22, but only one owned by Lord Technologies. It was huge and it was near the water. They had sent a contingent of agents as soon as they discovered the building and it's location. They were waiting to hear from those agents now. 

"What if he's hurting her right now, Alex." Kara's voice was quiet. She didn't want others to see how distressed she was. She resumed her pacing. "I need to go now."

Alex stopped what she was doing and walked up to Kara as she was turning to once again pace in the other direction. Alex caught her shoulders. "Stop. You need to stop. Take a breath," Alex paused, then said, "No, really, take a breath." Kara rolled her eyes but did as she was told, taking in a deep breath and exhaling. Alex was right. She needed to calm herself if she was going to be any good to Cat. She needed to be thinking straight. "That's it. Now listen. He's using Cat to lure you out. It serves no purpose for him to hurt her. She's okay. And she's going to be okay. We will get to her. I promise you." Alex knew that Cat was more than just Kara's boss. She wasn't quite sure what was between them. In fact, she was pretty sure that Kara wasn't sure either. But if she was important to Kara, she was important to Alex. 

Kara allowed herself to relax. Alex was right. They needed a plan of attack. Suddenly the radio crackled. "Director Henshaw, come in." Hank quickly walked out from where he had been furiously working through possible scenarios. 

"Henshaw, go ahead."

"Sir, it looks like we've got more Bizarros." Bizarros, as in plural, Kara thought. 

"How many?" They knew this was a possibility. They knew Lord had taken other girls. They only knew of a few. There could have been many others. 

"Six, sir."

"Six Bizarros," Kara whispered, hanging her head. The first one she'd encountered almost took her down. If it weren't for Alex shooting her with blue kyrptonite, Bizarro would gotten the better of her. Kara shook her head, "I can't take on six." 

Alex put a hand on her shoulder. "That's why you have us." She turned to Hank. "I'm going to see how many blue kyrptonite rounds we have left. Maybe I can manufacture more, but we don't have much time." Thankfully Maxwell Lord was uninformed as to how they actually took out his original Bizarro so he would not have been able to adjust for the blue kyrptonite. 

It was twenty til noon. Several agents were scrambling to load up helicopters with necessities. They were all about to leave when Alex called to Kara, "Supergirl! One last thing." She was holding a can of green spray paint. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

When Kara arrived with a troop of helicopters behind her, all hell broke loose. All six of her counterparts came at her hard. Ice breath, punches to the face, and powerful kicks to the back. Kara was doing everything in her power to buy time and not get killed in the process. 

Alex's voice yelled in her ear piece. "Kara, get out of there!" Kara quickly dove down toward the ground. Alex opened the com to all agents, "Green is friendly! Repeat, green is a friendly!"

As Kara broke out of the group of look alikes, the streaks of green spray paint that made their way up and down her super suit distinguished her against the others. Again, Kara heard Alex. "Engage!" All the agents had their targets. 

As she dove, Kara looked back to see the blue bullets hurtling toward her attackers. One, two, three Bizarros went down to the ground. Kara pulled back up to take on the remaining three now that they were on more even ground. She shot her heat vision at one, but not before another slammed into her, throwing her against the side of the building. She cried out in pain. Pushing it aside she accelerated back into the group. 

"Kara, you need to sweep around. Distract them and let us take them down." Kara did as Alex told her, flying in large archs. The doppelgangers had understood the danger in the blue bullets. They turned their attention to the helicopters. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back inside the warehouse, Maxwell Lord closed the door behind him. Cat watched him go, shutting her eyes tight. Thirty seconds. It wasn't enough time to do anything. 

No. She wouldn't give up. She shot her head around in every direction. There had to be a way out. Just as she started trying to scoot her chair around, BOOM!!! 

The sound was deafening and hot air washed over Cat. She was thrown against one of the large vats. The blast had come from the far corner. She had no idea what kind of explosive he had used, but it was raining fire all over the place. So hot it was melting the metal catwalk. Cat's eyes widened at the sight. This was it, she thought. 

Carter. She wanted to her last thoughts to be about Carter. She tried to picture him in her mind, smiling and happy. She whispered his name, "Carter, Carter, Carter," over and over. She began to sob. She was overcome with fear. 

Out of nowhere came a second blast BOOOOOMMM!!! The blast came from the corner directly behind Cat and tore through the massive vat of liquid and threw her to the ground. Before she knew what was happening, Cat was covered in a strange, gelatinous mess that burned her skin all over. The substance was instantly set ablaze by the flames from the blast. Cat watch in horror as the flames quickly began to follow the liquid toward where it had splashed over her. The closed her eyes as tight as she could, "Carter, Carter," she was still sobbing, but suddenly saying Carter's name made her think of another name. Lord's words came back to her mind, 'You still haven't figured it out.' There was no way he was smarter than her. Hadn't she already figured it out? "Kara," she whispered the name. She had confronted the young woman, but had been convinced that her accusations were false. How could she be so stupid as to allow herself to think she was wrong. Supergirl was staring her in the face everyday. She knew it! 

She didn't have much time to think before the flames reached her. All the sudden she was completely engulfed. She cried out from the instant pain as the flames seared her skin. It seemed like it went on forever but then just as quickly as the flames came, they left. She was breathing deeply, terrified. She looked down at herself. The pain was gone. So was the gooey liquid that had been covering her. She didn't have time to think about that. The place was completely on fire and she didn't know if there were other explosives. She mustered every bit of resolve she had left and screamed at the top of her lungs!

"KARA!!!" She screamed the name again and again. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

Outside the remaining Bizarros had taken aim at the helicopters. One flew directly through one of the huge machines sending it crashing to the ground in a fiery ball. 

That's when the first explosion rocked the ground. Every one involved in the battle stopped and looked toward the warehouse. One corner had been blown open, flames leaping upward. 

"Cat," Kara whispered the name. 

"Kara, we need you. Now!" Alex's voice broke her out of the distraction. They were headed toward the copter that held her sister. Out of the corner of her eye, Kara saw the downed chopper and knew that no one inside survived. Her eyes opened wide as she caught sight of Alex, firing her two handguns at one approaching enemy. Kara kicked into action, firing her heat visit into the Bizarro's back, forcing her to turn and defend herself. Alex took the opportunity and put three rounds of blue kyrptonite in her back. She fell to the ground. Only two left. 

Suddenly the second explosion shook the ground. The helicopters faltered as the blast interrupted their instruments. But only for a moment. Everyone got their bearings and resumed the fight. But Kara heard an unmistakable sound in her ear. 

Cat Grant screaming her name. Loudly. Over and over. Oh Roa, Kara thought, she's in the warehouse. "Alex! Cat's in the warehouse." 

She was already flying fast toward the corner where the second blast came from when Alex responded, "Go, we've got the last two." 

As Kara came nearer to the structure a third explosion threw her back from the direction she came from. 

Inside the third explosion ripped through the huge liquid container directly across from Cat. She steeled herself for the end as bright, silvery liquid washed over her. She could tell that it was burning hot, but it didn't burn her skin. Again the fire swept over her. Something was wrong. Cat tried to yell one last time but she couldn't move. The fire had hardened the liquid and she was completely frozen. She couldn't move or breath. Her lungs were screaming to take in air. Please, she thought, not yet.

Then as quickly as the flames engulfed her, they were gone again and the liquid had disappeared. She sucked in a long breath. Where did it go, she wondered. She quickly noticed the fire had melted her restraints and she was free. She stood to run but there were still flames everywhere. Before she knew what was happening she was forcefully pulled up and out of the flames. 

She took a sharp breath in when she was met with the cool air outside. She felt strong arms around her. She realized they were flying. She quickly snaked her arms around her savior's shoulders needing to feel more secure. Her head was foggy. What just happened? She was having problems registering her surroundings. 

Then she heard Kara's voice. "Alex, I have her. I'm bringing her back with me. Are you okay?" There was a pause. "Thank goodness. I think so. Something happened while she was in there." Another pause. "Okay, be careful. I love you too." Who was Alex, she wondered. Then she decided it didn't matter right then. She put a hand on Kara's face but didn't say anything. Kara looked at her. "Hold on tight for a second," she told Cat. She obeyed and Kara smoothly rotated so that her back was facing the ground. She slowed her speed so that the wind didn't sting as much. Cat relaxed and lay her head on Kara's chest. She was laying flush against Kara's front. Kara's arms were wrapped around her tightly and one leg held her securely in place. 

"Cat, are you alright?" She heard the question but she couldn't get any words out. Her head started spinning and before she knew it, she had passed out.

\---------------------------------------------------

When Cat woke up, she took her time. She breathed in a deep breath, then another. She blinked her eyes open and looked around. She was in a small room, lying on a bed. She had a blanket laying over her. The lights wete turned down low, which she was grateful for. Other than the bed, a bedside table, and one chair the room was empty. She propped herself up to one elbow. Her eyes landed on Kara. She was standing off to one side of the room, her arms crossed. She was slowly pacing a short distance back and forth. Her face looked worried. She turned her head toward Cat upon hearing the rustle of sheets as the woman in the bed shifted. She turned to go to her, but hesitated, wanting to give her some space if she wanted it. 

"Kara," Cat whispered with relief. At seeing her a feeling of safety flooded over Cat. She layed back down on the bed and Kara was instantly at her side. 

"Ms. Grant, you're safe now," she said, as if reading Cat's mind. "Can you tell me how you feel?" Kara sat lightly at the edge of the bed, not letting her weight fully settle should Cat give any indication that she didn't want her that close. 

Cat closed her eyes. Suddenly the memory of the warehouse, the explosion, and the fire came flooding back. It was overwhelming for a moment her heart beat quickened when she remembered the pain from the fire on her skin. Kara heard the increase in her heart rate and gently took one of Cat's hands in both of hers. She repeated her words from a moment ago. "You're safe now. I promise." 

More memories came back. The Bizarros. And gunfire that had been coming from outside the warehouse. She opened her eyes and looked at Kara, "Are you okay? What happened?" She sat up and for the first time noticed the faint scratches and bruising on Kara's face and hands. "Are you hurt? I thought you healed quickly," she questioned as she barely passed her fingers over a cut on Kara's forehead. Kara shuttered at the touch and looked down. 

"I'm fine. This will be gone a few hours," said she, indicating the cut. "I want to know how you are. What happened in there? When I first saw you, there were flames all over you. But there's not even a trace of burns anywhere on your skin."

Cat thought for a second and then raised one eyebrow, "And how do you know that?" 

Kara blushed. "The fire destroyed your clothes." She pointed at Cat, who looked down at herself for the first time realizing that indeed had lost her clothing. She was wearing a DEO issue t shirt and sweat pants. "You were freezing by the time I got you back here. I got you into something warm and under a blanket as quickly as I could. I looked you over but couldn't find so much as a scratch. Ms. Grant, what happened in there?" 

Cat closed her eyes and let the memories creep back in. She talked with her eyes closed, trying to remember as much detail as possible. "Maxwell Lord was there. He said he was using me to draw you out into a fight with the Bizarros. I heard the gunfire outside. He walked out and then the explosions started." She closed her eyes tighter, willing more to come back into her mind. 

"What happened during the explosion?" Kara's voice was quiet. She didn't want to push Cat too hard. 

"Um, the first one set the whole place on fire. It was so hot it was melting the metal. The second one blew up one of the containers. It splashed something all over me and knocked me down. The flames were all over me - " She gasped and opened her eyes. She was squeezing Kara's hand. 

Kara brought hand up to Cat's face. Cat was shaking. Kara turned her head so their eyes met. She reassured her once again. "It's over. You're with me now. You're safe." Cat allowed herself the comfort for only a moment. She released Kara's hand and Kara removed the other hand from her face. "I need to know what else happened in the explosion."

Cat looked away, trying to concentrate. "The flames went out and the pain went away. That's when I started calling for you." She looked back to Kara, whose face suddenly looked so affectionate. Cat felt something stir in her chest. She almost wanted to cry, but wouldn't give in to that kind of emotion. Not right now. She continued to talk, this time to distract herself, but she kept her eyes on Kara. "The third explosion blew the biggest container. It was only about ten feet from me. This, um, I don't know, silvery liquid was all over me. It was thick." Her voice was picking up as she recalled the memory. She was trying to talk quickly so she could relay the memory as it came. "The fire was all over me again. But this time it didn't hurt. But the fire did something to the liquid. It made it, uh, hard. Like metal. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. Then, out of nowhere, it was gone." She finished with a question that she spoke quietly, "What the hell was that stuff?" 

"We're not sure," Kara answered. "But we had the same question. We're trying to figure it out right now." They sat quietly for a moment, each one processing the experience in their own way. 

"Kara," Cat began. 

She was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Alex walked in. When she saw that Cat was awake, a visible look of relief came across her face. "You're awake. Good. How are you feeling?"

The young woman's face was familiar. She'd met her before. "We've met before. Agent, what was it?"

Alex looked at Kara and Kara looked back with a shrug of her shoulders. No point in keeping secrets any longer. Alex looked back at Cat. "It's Agent Danvers actually. Alex Danvers. I'm Kara's sister." 

Cat let about a quiet sarcastic laugh. She looked over to Kara with narrowed eyes. "What else have you lied to me about," she paused for effect, "Supergirl?" The question was intentionally sharp. Kara looked down with a sigh and Alex jumped in to save her. 

"Ms. Grant, the fewer people who know Kara's identity, the better. The safety of anyone who does know is compromised. Anyone could use those people to get to Kara."

Cat finally stood up from the bed, making a show of smoothing out her t shirt and sweats. She gave Alex her best don't-fuck-with-me face and nonchalantly said to her, "Well, your logic is obviously flawed because I didn't know who Supergirl was and someone still used me to get to her. It appears none of us are safe." She her attention back to Kara. "Why did you lie to me?" When Kara didn't answer she turned her body fully toward her and crossed her arms indicating that she would wait. 

Alex could sense the tension between them was thick. They were both looking at each other, neither willing to budge. After a minute Kara crossed her arms as well. Alex broke in, "Wow. You two are both great at staring contests. Congratulations. Can we please focus here?" Cat rolled her eyes. Kara uncrossed her arms and looked at Alex. Cat was slower to do so but followed suit. "Ms. Grant, did Lord give you any indication as to why he took you?

Cat shook her head, "Just that he knew Supergirl would come for me." She shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Kara. "He seemed to think we had some kind of bond. He called her my protégé. It was odd."

Alex nodded and turned to Kara. "You have no idea how he could have discovered who you are?"

"None," Kara answered. "he's never even had a conversation with me as Kara Danvers."

Alex nodded again. She walked up to face Kara and surveyed the cut on her head. She hated it when Kara got hurt. She always felt responsible somehow. She touched the cut gingerly and Kara flinched. "You need to get into a sun bed. This will be gone much faster." She let her fingers come down to rest under Kara's chin and gave her a small smile. Kara returned it. Suddenly, she looked very tired. She kept her eyes on Alex. Cat observed that the Danvers sisters seemed very close. "Go," Alex quietly gave her permission to leave the situation. Kara walked toward the door and took one last look at Cat. 

"Alex will take care of you." With that she left the room. Cat suddenly missed her. 

"I'd like to go home," she said, after a moment, without looking at Alex. 

"I wouldn't recommend that. We're analysing the material that was splashed on you. You should stay here until we know what it was," Alex spoke calmly, but Cat's attitude was already irritating her. And she's only been in the room a few minutes. 

"You can't hold me here against my will. I've had enough of that for one day. I don't know where we are or what this place is but you have no right to keep me here." Cat's hands were balled into fists at her sides. She was tired and losing patience. 

Alex sighed, "I understand your frustration-"

"I don't think that you do." Cat's voice was growing louder. "I've been kidnapped, blown up and flown naked to God knows where. I have a company to run, Agent. One that makes more money in a hour than you do in a year so I'd appreciate it if you could show me the door and provide me with a ride home." 

Alex set her jaw. "Yeah, well, I lost four agents today when a helicopter crashed in a battle to save you. Good men. Friends, some. So," she hesitated, blinking her eyes, " bad day all around, I guess. Stay here. If nothing else, you owe that to Kara. She flew at Mach 2 into a burning building to save you after she'd been tossed around like a rag doll by those... things." Alex spat out the last word. 

Cat's demeanor softened. "I didn't realize." She said honestly, "I'm sorry." She began to understand that she had no idea what had gone on outside the warehouse while she was trapped inside. No wonder Kara needed help healing. Her thoughts drifted to the young woman. "Is Kara alright?" 

"Nothing the sun can't fix." She gave Cat a weak smile. "I think she would do anything for you, you know. You should treat her better." She didn't know why she said it. She was tired. It was none of her business. It had been a hard day for everyone. She looked Cat up and down. She seemed fine. She guessed there was probably no harm in letting her go home. "I'll get you a car." Alex walked out, leaving Cat alone. 

Cat was exhausted. This was going to take time to process. She had questions swimming through her head. A lot of questions. Agent Danvers came back a few minutes later. "This way," she reached an arm in the direction of the hallway, signaling for Cat to move that direction. Cat obeyed and when she walked outside of the room she was caught off guard at the sight. 

This was no ordinary headquarters. There was sophisticated technology everywhere. Satellite images and video. Servillance and tracking. There was a bullpen area with several agents bustling about attending to the many screens. Cat caught sight of a door labeled "Armoury." 

"This isn't the FBI, is it?" Cat questioned. 

"That's a conversation for another day." Alex led her down a long hall through sliding doors and down another hall. They came to a security door with a key pad. Alex punched in some numbers and another set of doors slid open. One more shorter passageway and they came to an elevator. They got in and Alex hit the "up" arrow. Underground, Cat thought. When they reached the top, Alex escorted her outside and into the evening air. The sun was setting. 

"I need to call my office," Cat said absentmindedly. 

"Kara called already. Said you weren't feeling well." the car was waiting with its driver to take her home. "Ms. Grant," Cat looked back at her, "Kara is the most loyal person I know. She cares for you. I hope that care isn't wasted." 

Cat knew exactly where she was going. "Supergirl's secret is safe with me." Alex nodded and turned to go back inside.

\----------------------------------------------------

Cat walked into her home weary. Thankfully Carter was with his father this week and there no was need for her to make excuses. She immediately wandered to the mini bar set to the side of the kitchen. She poured a strong drink into a glass and picked it up, walking toward the living room. She sat on the couch. Time to process. 

She closed her eyes. She suddenly realized she had felt safer back at that strange and random facility than she did here in her own home. Probably because Supergirl was there. No, she thought, not Supergirl. Kara. Kara was there. Kara had saved her. Again. And apparently gone to great lengths to do so. Cat sighed. Why had Maxwell Lord taken her in the first place? She supposed it was common knowledge that CatCo media had the inside scoop on Supergirl. But it was a leap for him to assume that she would drop everything and coming flying to Cat's rescue on such short notice.

She got up and padded into the kitchen. She dropped a few cubes of ice in her drink from the freezer and twirled the glass around. She was touched by the fact that Kara did, indeed, drop everything and come to get her. Kara. The young woman who, as of late, was constantly invading her thoughts. 

Cat was getting sleepy. She closed her eyes while she was still standing in the kitchen. She took a deep breath to try to relax. She must have been more exhausted than she thought because she suddenly dropped her glass. She jumped as it shattered on the floor. "Damn it." 

She bent down to pick up the shards. As she was collecting the larger ones, she felt her finger run over one of the sharp edges. It cut her finger deep and she immediately began to bleed. She winced at the sting she felt from it. She stood to get a towel when she felt something strange. She looked down at her forearm where small glow had appeared. She was frozen with fear. "What the hell," she whispered. 

Heat began to form under her skin as the glowing moved upward to her hand. Then it quickly shot up to the injured finger. Cat couldn't suppress a gasp as several very small flames burst out of cut, instantly closing the skin and healing the cut. She stood there, staring at her hand, not believing what she just saw. She turned her hand over from back to front. Maybe she'd imagined it. She looked down at the glass and examined it. Yes, there was blood on one of the shards. She had definitely cut herself. 

She picked up another sharp piece of glass. Her pulse quickened. She had to know. She did it quickly. She ran the glass along another finger, drawing blood. She barely had time to utter and audible, "Ow," before the same phenomenon occurred. The glow and the heat creeped up her arm as if searching for the offending injury. Upon finding it, the light went up to the open wound. It looked as if it were fire under her skin. But it didn't hurt. And then the fire escaped with a small burst of flame. Once again healing the cut. It was like it never happened. Cat dropped the piece of glass. What was happening?! 

Cat frantically searched for her phone. The one she'd had earlier in the day was lost in the chaos but she had several cell phones with different carriers. They all had a few common numbers programmed in. She found the contact she wanted and dialed. She was breathing heavy, trying not to panic. The other end picked up immediately. 

"Kara! I need you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat, Kara, and Alex set about the task of exploring Cat's new abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty fun to think about. I'm not a scientist so try not to think to critically about the "science." 
> 
> Apologies again for typos. 
> 
> Supercat in the next chapter! 
> 
> Also, I'm going to needing some suggestions from you guys on either chapter 5 or 6. Will keep you posted.

Kara was in the air in a matter of minutes. Alex and two other agents were behind pushing one of the DEO SUVs to the limit of its speed. As Kara got close to Cat's home she noticed the back patio door was open. She assumed it was for her and quickly changed her trajectory to land just outside. As she came down she allowed her forward momentum to carry her at a light jog through the door. "Ms. Grant?" She called and at the same time used to xray vision to find the woman. She was in the kitchen. Kara began walking toward the location as Cat began quickly walking to the back door. They met in the living room. 

Cat's eyes were wide. Kara put her hands on Cat's shoulders and looked her up and down, trying to see if there was any injury. "I'm fine." Cat said quickly and stopped there like she didn't know what else to say. Kara looked at her expecting more words. 

When none came she slowly asked, "What happened? You said you needed me. Are you alright?" 

Cat nodded a little too frantically and Kara noticed that she was breathing a little hard. "I cut my finger," came Cat's response. "On some broken glass." 

Kara gave her a confused look. "You called because you cut your finger?" She shook her head slowly not understanding. 

"Yeah." Cat said, again with the frantic little nod. Then she held her hand up and pointed to the initial finger that had been cut. "Right here." She looked pointedly at Kara with an amazed look on her face. 

Kara's expression grew more confused and now she was starting to get worried. "Ms. Grant, you're not making any sense." 

Just then there was a hard knock on the door. "It's Alex," Kara told her, heading for the front door. Alex was talking to the two other agents when she opened the door. 

"... and you take the back. Do a sweep and establish a perimeter." She turned to Kara, who motioned for her to come in. Alex's eyes swiftly swept over the place, taking in any potential entrance or exit, surveying any possible danger. She followed Kara into the kitchen. 

"Agent Danvers, lovely to see you again so soon," Cat sing songed in her usual sarcastic tone. Alex was looking at her. Cat didn't say anything more. Alex looked from Cat to Kara, who also said nothing, but looked confused for some reason. She looked back to Cat, who still had the sarcastic small smile turned on. Back to Kara. Still nothing. 

Alex threw up her hands in a questioning manner. "Why am I here?" She didn't try to disguise the irritation in her voice. 

Kara spoke quietly, pointing at Cat. "She cut her finger." 

Now Alex was confused. She noticed the broken glass on the floor and looked up to Cat. "And you called a superhero and the federal government?" Two could play at the sarcasm game. 

Again Cat held up her hand and pointed to the finger. She had calmed and wasn't as frantic this time. "I cut it right here." She pointed to another pristine finger. "And this one." She turned to Kara. It was faint, but Kara caught the worry on Cat's face. When she spoke, she spoke to Kara. "Something happened to me in that warehouse." 

Again Kara shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, Ms. Grant," she looked toward Alex, "we're just not following you." 

Cat rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. She would just have to show them. She looked towards Alex's utility belt and with a quick move unclipped and removed the tactical knife. "Hey!" Alex snapped at her. 

Cat quickly held the blade to her the palm of her hand. Kara's and Alex's eyes both went wide. Kara shouted "Ms. Grant!" But not before Cat sliced a large gash into her hand. She cried out and dropped the knife, grabbing her wrist. Kara was at her side about to draw her cape over the wound to try to stop the bleeding. 

"Wait!" Cat caught her by the forearm. They all waited. It only took a couple seconds. They saw the yellow-orange glow appear under the skin of Cat's arm. It happened faster this time than before. It took on the fiery look it had before and quickly shot up her arm toward the open wound. Larger flames shot about a foot out of Cat's hand. 

Kara and Alex jumped back in shock. When they looked at Cat's hand again, the gash was completely closed. There was not even a sign of it. No scarring. No marks. Not even any blood. The two younger women stood there with their mouths hanging open, staring at the hand. Then they looked at each other. Then they looked at Cat. She tilted her head to one side and looked at Alex. "So, yes. I called a superhero and the federal government. "

Kara gently took her hand and turned it over and back over. "Did it hurt?"

"No, it just feels warm. It happened when I cut my finger on the glass." She shook her head and looked at Kara. "This is crazy. Right?" 

Alex broke in. "Believe me. We've seen a lot of crazy things. We need to get you back to the DEO, Ms. Grant." 

Cat shook her head and said matter of factly, "No. I'm staying here." She held onto Kara's hand.

"We need to run some tests on you. We need blood, maybe tissue. We need to find out what's going on. We have no idea what this is or what it could do to you." Alex's logic was firm but Cat didn't budge. Of course not. 

She bent down and retrieved the knife she had dropped, not breaking contact with Kara. She picked it up between her forefinger and thumb and held it in front of Alex's face with the sarcastic look back in place. All she said was, "Blood." Alex gave Kara a displeased glance and Kara looked down, trying to suppress a smile. 

Alex looked Cat in the eye and slowly took the knife. "You need to come in with me." Her voice was low. Her patience was reaching the end of its limit. 

"I'll bring her in first thing in the morning." Cat shot her head toward Kara. "She's right. We need to know what's going on." Cat slowly nodded and shrugged. It was her silent agreement. 

Alex spoke again, seemingly okay with the compromise. "I'm leaving two agents here. I don't want you to be alone. We don't know what Lord's plans are." 

"I'll stay with her, too." Kara declared, purposely not making it a question.

Alex looked down to where Kara was still cradling Cat's hand, as if it were still injured. Cat is definitely more than her boss, Alex thought. She felt like she was watching her sister fall right in front of her. Her expression softened. She gave Kara a small smile and a nod. "Okay." She knew she couldn't fight Kara on this one. The expression on her face changed from soft to hard. "I've got some things to do. I'll see you both in the morning." She turned and quickly headed for the door. 

Kara knew that look. Alex was about to go off on someone. She finally released Cat's hand and walked after her sister. "Alex, where are you going?" 

Alex turned back when she reached the front door. She appreciated Kara's look of her concern. She glanced passed Kara and saw Cat watching from the kitchen doorway. "I'm bringing Maxwell Lord back in." She was pissed. "And this time, he's not leaving." With that, she was out the door. 

Kara turned her attention back to Cat. Cat pointed to the front door. "Shouldn't you go with her?" 

Kara smirked. "She doesn't need me for this one. Tossing Maxwell Lord around in becoming one her favorite things to do. She smart. And she's good at her job. She'll be fine " Kara didn't have more confidence in anyone in world than she had in Alex. She softened her voice and walked up in front of Cat. "You need to get some rest." Without thinking, she reached out and took Cat's hand again. She smoothed her thumb over the back of it, feeling how soft the skin was.

Cat looked down at the their joined hands making no move to separate. She looked back up to Kara. The two of them stood there for a moment. Each one looking into the other's eyes, trying to figure out the other's thoughts. 

"Thank you," Cat said, quietly. "You saved my life. Again." Now that she knew Kara and Supergirl were, indeed, one and the same, she was somehow even more grateful for all the things she had done for her. "Supergirl has saved my life twice. And my son's." She hadn't been able to thank Supergirl yet for the train. She placed her other hand lightly on Kara's cheek. "For that, I am forever grateful." Kara didn't mean to, but she leaned toward the touch. She hoped the movement didn't give too much away. Cat went on. "And you saved my company. And you take wonderful care of me every day. Thank you, Kara." 

Kara was beginning to enjoy the use of her actual name. Especially when Cat said it softly like that. She had to force her thoughts back to reality. She cleared her throat and stood up a little taller. Cat understood. She dropped her hand from her face and let go of Kara's hand. 

"There's a guest room upstairs," Cat informed her. "I'll go make sure it's ready for you." She turned to head upstairs. 

"Thank you, Ms. Grant."

Cat stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned back. "Cat. Outside the office. Call me Cat. Please." 

Kara smiled and gave her one small nod. She didn't say anything. It was too soon to try the name this casually. 

Cat prepared the guest room. After a quick "good night" they both quickly retreated to their respective rooms. Both needed to process the events of the day. And the lingering emotions. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Cat woke the next morning feeling awake. It was the best sleep she'd gotten in several days. Her body was energized in a way she hadn't felt in years. She quickly showered and dressed. She wasn't sure what the day held. Designer slacks and blouse were always a good go to. Thankfully it was a Saturday so there was no need for her to call the office and make excuses for why they were both not there. She checked her curls in the mirror before heading out to find Kara. 

She walked slowly passed the guest room. The door was open. The bed didn't even look slept in. Did Kara even need to sleep? She walked downstairs. Not in the kitchen. Not in the living room. She felt a breeze. Walking toward the back door, she saw that it was open. She slowly walked over to the open door and stopped when she looked outside. 

Kara was out in the grass. The morning sun was coming over the house, hitting her body. She would have had better access to the sun in the front of the house, but there was no one to see Supergirl out here. She was hidden away, the trees and landscaping of Cat's yard blocking anyone's view. Her eyes were closed and she had the faintest smile on her face. Her hands were open and Cat noticed that she was hovering just above the ground. She watched as Kara took in a deep breath and exhaled. The sun revived her tired body. Her cape and hair were blowing the breeze. 

Cat just watched, her lips slightly parted. She had always thought Kara was beautiful. But like this, she was breathtaking. The soft rays of the morning sun reflected off her skin. She almost glowed. Stunning, Cat thought. Kara slowly lowered herself back to the ground, one foot at a time. Her super hearing had picked up Cat's shoes on the tile floor when she had approached the door. She hadn't minded the interruption. Not from Cat. 

She opened her eyes and smiled at Cat. Cat smiled back. "You get your powers from the sun," Cat recalled out loud. 

Kara nodded. "How did you sleep?" 

"Well," Cat responded. "Really well. You?"

Kara shrugged. "Not very long. Mostly stayed out here, waiting," she said, pointing to the sky. They paused, taking each other in, still smiling. "The agents are waiting out front to take you to the DEO."

Cat understood. "I guess we should get going then." 

"Coffee first. I have a feeling Alex has a long day ahead for you." 

\--------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the DEO, Alex was waiting for them in her office, sifting through papers. Kara noticed her sister's exhausted demeanor. "Did you get any sleep at all?" 

"I got a few hours," Alex responded, not looking up from the papers. 

Cat didn't know much about the elder Danvers sister, but she already admired her work ethic. And it was clear that what was important to Kara was important to her. She was leaning toward liking Alex. Kara's voice broke into her thoughts. 

"And Maxwell Lord?" 

At that, Alex looked up at her sister and gave her a weary smile. "Back in his glass cage. Hank agreed that he doesn't get out this time. No matter what. And no," she looked at Cat, "you can't report on the disappearance of Maxwell Lord. Not yet." Cat held up her hands with a smirk. 

Kara smiled. She liked this. Her, Alex, and Cat in a room together. She always knew the two of them would hit it off if given the chance. She looked down at the papers Alex held. "What are those?" She nodded at them.

"Lab reports," Alex said, holding them up. "Sit, please." She indicated a chair to Cat. 

Cat was suddenly nervous. Like she going to the doctor's office after a biopsy. Alex continued. 

"We identified the materials that got on you in the explosion. We don't know what they're called, specifically, but we know what they do. And we think we know how the fire, healing thing is happening," she said, waving toward Cat's hands.

"The first one is an expandable polyurethane of some sort. But it has biochemical properties. It was manufactured to bond with human tissue. It's flexible and strong like regular polyurethane, but expands and bonds to tissue." She paused, letting Cat absorb the information. "When it splashed onto you in the explosion, the fire melted it into your skin and into your blood and into your tissue. Though we think it was meant to be an externally applied super bandage of sorts, in effect, it has bonded to you from the inside out instead of the outside in." She paused again. She knew this was a lot. 

Cat's face was blank. "And the other liquid? What was that," she asked quietly. 

"It's a memetic polyalloy. It's made up of nanites. Millions of tiny robots-"

"I know what nanites are," Cat cut her off. "They're inside of me?" She was trying to sound as calm as possible. 

Alex gave a small nod. "They are. When it splashed on you, the fire hardened it. The polyurethane reacted to try to heal you and somehow absorbed the polyalloy. The fire basically sealed it all in. The alloy is still inside of you. The nanites control it. It was designed to shape shift. Liquid metal that can be molded into anything and hardened with heat instead of melting with heat. Someone tells the nanites what to make and they make it." 

Cat was getting anxious. She shifted in her seat. This was crazy. This couldn't be happening. Kara heard the elevation in her heart rate and saw the tiny beads of sweat appearing on her forehead. She walked over and sat on her knees in front of Cat. Taking her hands, Kara told her, "Look at me." Cat's eyes snapped to Kara's. Kara could tell she was afraid. "You're going to be okay. You haven't had any bad reactions. We're going to figure this out." 

Alex nodded her reassurance. "Listen, Ms. Grant. We tested the blood from the knife every way we knew how. The substances are stable inside of you. They have bonded successfully and everything looks fine." 

Cat let out a little laugh. "Fine? There are robots and plastic inside of me. That's not fine." 

"Polyurethane." Alex corrected. Kara turned to face her sister and both she and Cat narrowed their eyes at Alex. 

Cat asked another question. "What about the fire? Why does fire come out when it heals me?" 

Alex responded simply, "It seems to absorb anything harmful that comes in contact with your skin. It absorbed the fire. The fire comes out when your mind tells it to. When your mind tells your body to heal, it reacts with the fire." 

Cat released a long breath. She sat there, taking it all in. One last question. "Now what?" 

Alex smiled. "I was hoping you'd ask." The mood changed instantly between the sisters. 

Kara caught on immediately. She stood from her spot in front of Cat and smiled widely, biting her bottom lip lest she look too excited. 

"Oh God," Cat groaned. "What?" 

"Let's go outside."

Cat allowed herself to be practically dragged outside into the sunlight. She had no idea what the sisters had planned but she already didn't like it. 

"Okay," Alex began, holding her hands out in front her. Kara could tell she was excited. "The substances heal you. Healing is controlled by our brain. Our nerves send messages to our brain telling it we've been injured and the brain sends messages out to various systems in our body telling it how to heal us," she paused as a Cat crossed her arms. 

"Is this science lesson, Agent Danvers?" 

Alex thought of how to say it before proceeding. Skip the science talk, got it. "I'm wondering if you can tell it what to do." 

Cat thought for a moment. Arms still crossed she said, "Intriguing. Continue."

"You have fire, expandable polyurethane, and memetic polyalloy inside you. It's actually pretty awesome. What if you could tell it what to do? Summon it, somehow." 

Cat was getting frustrated. "I can't even begin to imagine how to do that." 

"Well, I think imagining it is all you actually have to do." 

Cat sighed. She didn't know how to respond. Yesterday she was in an explosion and today Kara's sister is telling her she can control fire with her thoughts. It was too much. She closed her eyes. She suddenly felt, more than saw, Kara come up behind her. "Try it," Kara encouraged her. "Let Alex walk you through it. She trained me. She's an amazing coach." Cat opened her eyes and looked at Kara. Kara was so adorable when she smiled. 

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" She looked at Alex. Kara stepped aside, letting Alex take over. 

Alex stepped up beside Cat. "Relax. Close your eyes." Cat rolled her eyes. Alex waited. Cat finally uncrossed her arms, closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and released it. "Good. Do that again." Cat slowly took another cleansing breath. "Now hold on to that. Don't get frustrated if this doesn't work immediately. Stay calm." Cat gave a small nod, keeping her eyes closed. "Focus on your body. How everything feels. Feel your hands. Feel your fingers. Feel your legs all the way down to your toes." Cat did as she was told, though she felt a little silly. 

"Now think about the fire. Remember what it looked like under your skin. Remember what it felt like. Hold up your hand the way you did when you cut it with the knife." Cat held up her hand. "You want the fire to come out of your hand again."

"But there's no wound," Cat countered quietly. 

"That's okay," Alex pressed on, her voice soothing. "There doesn't have to be. You can control it. Try to tell it to come out of your hand again. Take your time."

Cat concentrated, remembering what it felt like and trying to will herself to feel it again. Her eyebrows furrowed. She tried harder. Nothing. She sighed in irritation and opened her eyes. Letting her hand fall back to her side she said, "This is ridiculous." 

Kara wanted to go to her but knew Alex was better suited for this particular instance. Alex kept her voice soft, "You said you wouldn't get frustrated if it didn't work the first time. Now reset. Relax." Cat did as she was told. There was something persuasive about Alex's tone. "Good. Start over. Visualize the fire under your skin. Remember how warm it felt. Remember what it looked like. Now summon it. You can do it. Just take your time. As long as it takes."

Alex and Kara waited. Cat closed her eyes, but not too tight. She relaxed completely. She felt the breeze in her hair. The warmth of the sun. She thought about the things Alex said. How it felt under her skin. She willed the warmth to come back. Then she felt a stirring in her stomach. It traveled to her shoulder. She stopped focusing and just let the sensation come. She opened her eyes just as the small fire ball shot out her hand, evaporating soundlessly into the air a few feet above her!

Cat's mouth was open and her face was shocked. Kara quickly came up beside her beaming. "That was amazing!" She was so excited that it made Cat smile. Kara immediate took her hand to inspect it. "Nothing. Not a mark. It's amazing." 

Alex came up along side them. She offered Cat a genuine smile and quietly said, "Good work." 

Cat paused and looked from one sister to the other, settling on Alex. "What else?" 

Alex and Kara smiled at each other. "I'll be right back," Alex told them, quickly turning to go back inside. 

When she was gone, Kara gave Cat and excited look. "Imagine all the things you could do."

Cat was smiling too, but more reserved. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves," she told Kara, "We still don't really know what's going on." She was watching her. There had always been something infectious about Kara's happiness. Kara being happy made Cat happy. Carter was the only other person that could do that. Cat reached out and took Kara's hand. She looked down at their hands as she had the night before. She thought for a moment. There were things she wanted to talk about with Kara. Feelings that she had been stuffing down for so long that had begun to make their way to the surface. She had no idea if Kara felt the same way, but at the same time she did have an idea. 

She looked back up to Kara. "Kara," she began, but was interrupted by Alex's return. For the second time in as many days, Kara's sister had stepped in just she was about to finally open up. This conversation was clearly meant for another setting. 

Alex walked out the door quickly and stopped. Cat and Kara were holding hands and they looked serious. She suddenly felt like she was interrupting. "Should I leave you two alone." She was genuinely asking. She knew Kara well enough to know that it was only a matter of time before all her feelings came flowing out of her mouth. 

Without looking away from Kara, Cat released her hand. "No," she responded to Alex's question, "We're good." She gave Kara another smile to reassure that they were, in fact, good. Kara finally tore her eyes away from Cat and looked at Alex like she just then realized Alex was even there. 

"What's that?" Kara asked, pointing at the fabric Alex was holding. The question helped everyone refocus. 

"Uh, well, check it out for yourself." Alex handed the black material to Kara. It felt amazing. It was probably the softest thing she'd ever felt, other than her cape made from Kryptonian fabric. Alex nodded to Cat. "Can you do it again?" 

Cat nodded. She took a deep breath and released. She held up her hand and this time she kept her eyes open. She wanted to see it. She concentrated. She tried to focus on not focusing. Just letting it come, like Alex had said. She visualized what she wanted to happen. Then there it was. Another fire ball, slightly larger than the last. 

"Okay," Alex was talking to her, "try to hold it. Don't over think it. Just ask to it stay right there." Cat nodded again, staring at the flames, trying to keep them from dissolving. When the flame began to disappear she shut her eyes and breathed in and out again. She saw a larger ball of flame in her mind. Suddenly the flames leaped up from her hand so that Kara and Alex stepped back. "Good, good." Alex said, excitedly. "Now hold it."

Cat opened her eyes and let out a small laugh. She was astonished. Alex approached slowly. She asked Cat, "Can you make it smaller again?" Cat nodded and was quickly able to bring the flame down to settle in the palm of her hand. Alex smiled at her. "Good. Now check this out." She took the fabric and put it over the flame. It stayed completely intact. "Fire resistant. Now look at the this." Alex slowly passed the material through the flame. The fire actually went through it and came out through the other side without burning it. Alex explained, "It's the most porous fire resistant material in the world. Fire can go straight through it without damaging the material. " She held it at its edge and let it fall open. For the first time Kara and Cat saw that it was actually a suit. 

"Oh my gosh." Kara had to contain herself. She bit her lip. Cat wasn't sure how to respond. What exactly was Agent Danvers proposing. 

Alex peeked out from behind the suit she was holding up. She looked at Cat. "Wanna try it on?"

Of course Cat wanted to try it on. She was quickly beginning to get caught up in all the Danvers' excitement. She grabbed the suit. It was incredibly soft and stretchy. Alex began to tell her, "If you go inside there's a small room off to the-," she stopped instantly when she noticed Cat was already unbuttoning the top buttons of her blouse. "Or there's right here." 

Alex and Kara both turned away quickly. Kara knew Cat wasn't shy and she certainly had no reason to be. But she was blushing furiously at the thought of the woman being naked right behind her. She allowed her super hearing to pick up every tiny sound. The rustle of Cat's clothing as she slipped them off. The imperceptible sound of the changes in her breathing as she moved. She heard the zipper of the suit and she and Alex both turned around slowly. "Wow," Kara whispered. 

Cat was standing in front of them in the full body suit. The black of the fabric accentuating her blond hair. The fabric hugged everything. It was so porous that you could almost see through it, but not. Kara had never seen her like this. Only suits, pencil skirts, sensible blouses and the occasional dress. She always looked amazing. But this. This was hot. Cat Grant looked like a total badass. 

The zipper ran all the way to the top of the high collar and Cat unconsciously pulled at it. "Feels a little snug," she said quietly, feeling a little vulnerable. 

"It is a little snug," Kara responded. "It looks fantastic." 

"Easy, little sister," said Alex, under her breath. She looked at Cat. "Ready?"

Cat walked up to her. "Ready for what?"

"Practice," Alex told her. 

They spent the next several hours with Kara watching as Alex put Cat through drill after drill, testing Cat's new abilities. All three of them were surprised at how quickly Cat was able to get the hang of everything Alex asked her to do. Make the fire bigger, make it smaller. Make it come out of both hands. Make it come out of both hands and flow together into one big fire. Throw the fire balls from your hands. Turn the fire off, now turn it on as fast as you can. Throw a bigger fire ball. Finally, the sun was beginning to set. 

"Just a couple more things," Alex said, looking down at a list she had written out of all the things she wanted Cat to try. "Kara, can you go get some targets?"

Kara nodded and flew off to other side of the DEO's outdoor training area, where they had ended up a few hours ago. She returned carrying two large hay bail targets. She put them down like they weighed nothing and walked back over to stand by Alex. 

Alex looked to Cat. "See if you can push the fire toward the targets. Like a flame thrower." 

Cat nodded. Kara had been surprised at how well she was taking orders from Alex. Cat focused again. The fire came easily at this point. She let it come from both hands and then turned her hands to aim at the bails of hay. She pushed her hands forward, willing the flames to reach out. And reach out, they did. The fire extended from Cat's hands, quickly flying forward to ignite the hay. 

Alex raised her voice, "Now blow them up. You can do it." Cat physically leaned forward took a deep breath and pushed her arms forward, throwing the fire out as hard and fast she could. It was much more powerful than any of them expected. The sound of fire became a roar. Kara and Alex turned away from the light and Kara quickly shielded Alex, the bails of hay exploded sending scraps of fire everywhere. Cat was instantly blown backward and onto the ground by her own force. 

The flame went out. Everything was quiet. Kara and Alex rushed over to where Cat was picking herself up off the ground. "Are you alright," Kara asked immediately. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," Cat spoke easily. When she brought her face up they saw that she had a wide smile across her face. Kara could tell she was proud of her handiwork. 

"That was awesome!" Alex told her. All three of them were making excited comments about what had just happened when Alex brought them back down. "Okay, okay. Last thing. This will be an easy one. Full body fire. Push it out from everywhere. Not just your hands. You can do it." Alex and Kara stepped back again. 

Cat was already exhilarated from what she'd just done. Time for a grand finale to this day, she thought. She heard what Alex was saying, she knew she could do it. She looked down at her body and closed her eyes. She opened both hands and held them up. She imagined herself covered with flame. For a moment the image was terrifying. She forced herself to calm down. She felt the now familiar sensation begin in her core but instead of asking it to come out of her hands, she pushed it toward every part of her body. 

Kara and Alex began to observe that she was glowing from the inside out and it was spreading. All at once, Cat's entire body burst into flames! The fire escaped out through the suit, coming out of every pore of Cat's body. The sisters' mouths fell open at the sight. "Can you make it bigger," Alex shouted over the roar. Kara put a hand on Alex's arm, indicating that she may be pushing too hard. This was starting to look dangerous. "She can do it," Alex dismissed Kara's worry. 

Cat pushed as hard as she could from the inside out. The pressure inside was overwhelming. It was turning from warm to hot. Cat let out a long cry as she tried to test the limits. Suddenly the flames shot out of the bottoms of her feet, launching her into the air! The fire immediately went out and Cat was falling. Kara was there in an instant catching her in midair and lowering them easily to the ground. 

Alex rushed over to them. Cat's eyes were wide. She looked shaken. "That might have been a little much," she said suddenly worn out. Kara held her upright. 

"I'm sorry," Alex said quietly. "I got carried away." 

Cat put a hand on her arm. "No," she told Alex. "Today was amazing," she breathed out. "Kara was right. You're a brilliant coach. Thank you." Alex accepted the compliment with a worried smile. Kara stood beside Cat, proud of both Cat and Alex. "However, I do think this is a good stopping point." Kara could hear the weariness in her voice. 

They walked back inside and retrieved Cat's clothes. She took her time changing. She was exhausted. Suddenly she began to think of all the things she had neglected to get done in all the events of the last two days. 

"Kara," she said when she came out. Kara quickly gave Cat her full attention. "I need to go into the office tomorrow. There are a thousand things that I need to get done." Kara nodded. Mentioning the office brought her back to reality as well. 

"Me too, actually." 

Cat gave her a tired smile. "Maybe we can get it done together. Meet me in the morning?" 

Kara nodded. "Meet you there in the morning." 

They were staring at each other again, Alex observed. Boss/employee, my ass, she thought. She spoke up, sure that they were going to stay like that until interrupted. "There's a car waiting outside to take you home, Ms. Grant." 

Cat turned to her. "Thank you, Agent Danvers." As she turned to leave, Alex spoke again. 

"Alex," she said. Cat turned back. "Call me Alex." 

"Thank you, Alex." With that, she was out the door. This time, without an escort. 

Alex punched Kara in the arm. "Ow!" Kara yelled. 

"Oh, stop. That didn't hurt at all. What are you doing with her?!" 

"What are you talking about," Kara asked, feigning innocence. 

"You like her. Like, you like her, like her. You are totally into your boss!" 

Kara looked down. She'd been caught. "It doesn't matter. She doesn't feel the same way." 

"Um, from where I was standing, she's got it just as bad."

"What?" Kara tried to look dismissive but secretly hoped Alex was being truthful. 

"Kara, she has feelings for you. Trust me. I've never seen two people stare longingly into each other eyes more than I have in the last thirty-six hours. It's disgusting." 

Kara giggled. But Alex spoke seriously. "If you want her, you can have her. Believe me." 

Kara's smile faded. There was nothing she wanted more. She pushed it from her mind. "I need to get ready for tomorrow." Kara began to busy herself on her phone, making lists of tasks to accomplish and sending emails requesting certain tasks from others. 

Alex muttered under her breath as she watched Kara go to work. "I bet you do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Supercat, more fire, more fluffy Supercat.

It was early the next morning. Earlier than Kara had planned on being at the office. She couldn't sleep. She went by Noonan's to get a latte for herself and, of course, Cat's usual. 

She had been smiling all morning recounting the events of the day before. She kept having to tell herself it wasn't a dream. Cat Grant, fire wielding, self healing, and walking around the DEO like she owned the place. And that suit. 

"Get a grip, Danvers," she whispered to herself as the elevator took her up to CatCo's main floor. She half imagined that she would be the only one there all day because surely yesterday didn't really happen and Cat wasn't coming in to work with her on a Sunday. 

When the elevator doors opened and she began making her way around to her desk, she saw that Cat was already in her office. Kara paused and watched her for moment. She was beautiful. Pacing nonchalantly around the room, looking down at some papers she was holding. Kara has seen her do this many times. Cat could walk over every inch of that office with her eyes closed. She knew it much better than the back of her own hand. 

Cat spoke to her quietly from her office without looking up, knowing that Kara could hear her. "I heard the elevator, you know." She looked up, finding Kara and giving her a small smile. 

Kara walked the rest of the way into the office. "Morning, Ms. Grant." They were the same words she always greeted the other woman with, but today she said them with a little more familiarity. "I dropped by Noonan's on the way," she said handing Cat her latte. 

Cat smiled again. "I was going to stop by someplace but I knew you would." Kara took it as a compliment. She knew that's how Cat meant it. "And I thought I told you to call me Cat." She looked pointedly at Kara. 

Kara furrowed her eyebrows. "You said outside the office." Kara certainly didn't want to overstep any boundaries and they were, in fact, in the office. 

Cat, still smiling, shook her head. "So I did. Well, I'd like to amend that. Whenever we are outside the office, or it's just the two of us, call me Cat." Kara simply nodded, as she had when the offer was first given. It still seemed weird for some reason. 

Kara pulled out her tablet. "Uh, I made a list of things I need to get done. I made sure everything that you missed while you were, um," Kara thought, "indisposed is on your desk or in your inbox. I'll be out here at my desk if you need anything." 

"Thank you, I'm sure you covered everything." Cat tried to hide the disappointment from her face. She had been looking forward all morning to seeing Kara. She knew Kara well enough to know that she wasn't being brushed off. She was the one that had insisted on a professional line. Kara was only trying to follow instructions. But ever since she left the DEO yesterday all the she wanted was to be back in Kara's presence. Now that she was, they both had their own work to get done. 

Each woman walked back to their own desk and began to busy themselves completing all the neglected tasks. Kara answered email after email and tried to get Cat's schedule reorganized. Being unavailable on a Friday and a Saturday had thrown her meeting schedule into chaos. Kara made calls and sent texts to get everything rearranged. After that, she began looking into planning an event Cat has asked her to organize. 

Meanwhile, Cat was at her desk answering email after email, reviewing layouts and edits, and calling various department heads to discuss changes that would have to be made first thing in the morning. Kara had always been impressed that Cat took everything that CatCo published so personally. She looked over every page that was printed or uploaded to every outlet. 

After hours of working without a break, Cat glanced out to Kara's desk. She was diligently focused on something on her computer screen. Cat smiled faintly just watching her. She had never had an assistant work so hard. And not just because it was her job. Kara couldn't help but give her very best to every task. She saw Kara take a deep breath and close her eyes. She rolled her neck from side to side and when she reopened her eyes, they went straight back to computer screen. She needs a break too, Cat thought. 

She pulled up the interoffice messenger and typed in the desired recipient. She heard the alert ding on Kara's computer. She saw Kara smile before she even opened it knowing it could only be from one person as they were the only two there. 

She pulled up the window and saw the message from Cat, 'What are you working on?' She typed back, 'Finding catering and entertainment for the fundraiser. You?' A quick response came. 'Come take a break with me outside.' 

Kara turned in her chair and looked at Cat. Why couldn't they stop smiling at each other? Cat pointed her finger and tilted her head in the direction of the balcony doors. Kara nodded and stood to join her. They walked outside and both took in a deep breath. It was still morning and the balcony was covered in shade and cool. Cat went to sit down on the outdoor sofa. Kara's feet seemed to have gotten stuck to the floor where she was standing. She was becoming increasingly nervous when alone with this woman. 

Cat motioned for her to come sit and Kara slowly did, leaving plenty of distance between them. After a minute Cat said, "Maybe we should talk about yesterday. And the day before." 

Kara had been wanting so much to talk about it with her, but with the moment here, for some reason she couldn't get a single thought to stick in her mind. Cat spoke again. "You came for me as soon as you knew I'd been taken." 

"Of course I did," Kara quickly confirmed. Though she couldn't seem to elaborate. So Cat asked the lingering question. 

"Why?" 

Kara dodged, "It's my job." 

That was fair, Cat thought. As time passed, Cat was coming to terms with her feelings for Kara. Maybe it would take Kara a little longer. She didn't want to rush her, but at the same time, she kind of did. 

Then it was Kara's turn to speak. "The second I knew where you were, I flew as fast as I could. So fast it almost hurt. During the fight all I could think was that you were in danger and this was a waste of time. Then that explosion." She stopped talking for a moment, processing her thoughts before continuing. "When I finally found you and there was fire all over you-," her voice cracked at the memory. She was looking at Cat and Cat could tell by her expression how scared Kara had been in the moment. Kara took a breath. "I thought I'd lost you. There was no way you could have survived. The flames went out and I scooped you up as quickly as I could. I wanted to get you as far away as possible. I held onto you so tight," her next words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "I needed to feel your heart beat." As soon as she said it, she thought it sounded so childish. But Cat scooted a little closer to her. 

"When Maxwell Lord was talking to me, I asked him who in the world he thought he could use me to draw out. He said it was a pity that I hadn't figured it out. And then I realized that I had figured it out. And I yelled for you as loud as I could," pausing, she added, "that fire hurt so much." Kara could tell that just recalling the memory was painful to Cat. Now Kara scooted closer and took one of Cat's hands. 

"Hey," Kara spoke softly. Cat didn't look up. Kara reached out and put a hand on her cheek, guiding Cat's eyes back to her. "I will always come for you. I will always take care of you."

Cat pushed a little and asked, "Because it's your job?" 

At that, Kara breathed in and out slowly. She pulled her hands back and stood up, needing the distance before she did something stupid. She wanted more than anything to pull Cat in close to her and whisper in her ear that she would always protect her because she loved her more than anything. That she would fight for her with every ounce of strength she had because Cat Grant had swept her off her feet. 

She felt like she was at a crossroad. She was always so open about her feelings. Except when it came to Cat. She pushed everything down and acted like it wasn't real. She was just infatuated. Or it was just a little hero crush because Cat was, after all, her hero. She couldn't possibly be in love. But she was. She knew two days ago when the possibility of not having Cat with her became a reality. She needed Cat. And, God, she hoped Cat needed her. 

Kara turned back to her. "No. No, not because it's my job." She turned to Cat and opened her mouth to speak. She closed it when nothing came out. 

Cat could see the conflict on her face and decided to help her along. She got up and slowly walked over to Kara. Kara didn't take her eyes of her. Cat lightly settled her hands on Kara's hips. She really, really hoped she was right about Kara's feelings or she was about to make a complete fool out of herself. 

When Kara didn't move, Cat pulled her one step closer and Kara closed her eyes, still scared to move her hands. It didn't take super anything for Cat to see her breathing hitch and feel her heart rate increase. Cat leaned in and barely ghosted her lips over Kara's jaw. She whispered in her ear, "Then why?" Kara inhaled and Cat placed a slow, soft kiss just under Kara's ear. She looked up and saw Kara's eyes still closed. She smiled. She was definitely right. 

She would wait for Kara to answer the question as she placed the same soft kisses around Kara's neck and cheek. "Cat," Kara whispered, after a minute. 

"Finally," came Cat's quiet response at the use of her first name. Kara smiled at that and slowly brought her hands up on either side of Cat's neck brushing her thumbs over her cheeks. Cat instinctively pulled her closer. 

Kara looked her in the eyes and barely spoke out loud. "I'm in love with you." Cat closed her eyes and let a small breath out. She opened them still looking at Kara, letting the words settle between them. Cat reached a hand up behind Kara's neck and slowly pulled the taller woman down. They kissed slowly, just wanting to feel each other. Kara's hands dropped around Cat's tiny waist, pulling her as close as she could. She began to kiss her more eagerly. Cat kissed back, harder. Suddenly, it was like they were trying to pour all these months of longing into these kisses. Cat thought Kara felt so soft and Kara thought Cat's hands on her were going to send her brain into overdrive. Kara unconsciously began tugging at Cat's clothing, pulling her blouse from her slacks. She brushed her fingers over the skin of the small of Cat's back. 

"Mmm," was all Cat could get out. She knew they were getting carried away. "This feels so good, Kara," Kara knew where she was going and cut her off with a firm kiss on her mouth. 

"I don't wanna stop," she breathed out. 

"I don't want to stop either," Cat pulled back and offered Kara and understanding smile. "But we have a lot more we need to talk about first." Kara closed her eyes and let out a little whiny noise that made Cat laugh. "We have time. I promise." 

A promise of more kissing with Cat Grant was an easy settlement. She could wait for this woman. And she was right. They had a lot to discuss. 

After another moment of teenage stares and smiles Kara said, "Hey, do the thing." Cat smiled wide immediately, thinking she would never ask. She pulled away from Kara. They both looked around to ensure they were alone. 

After the coast seemed clear, Cat held her hand up and summoned a small ball of flame. "Watch this," she said. She began to twirl her fingers around in little circles and the flame began to spin. It looked like a little tornado of fire. 

"That is so cool." Kara was smiling at her. 

"Okay, watch this." Cat had been anxious to show the younger woman a few things she had been working on. Quickly the flame went from yellow and orange to bright blue and purple and instead of large, licking flames they were small and fast. Kara could feel that it was extremely hot. The edges of the fire were almost smooth, like a welding tip. 

"Do you know how hot you can make it?"

"No," Cat told her. "I almost set my house on fire doing little things last night. I wanted to make sure I was in a safe environment before I pushed new boundaries." 

Kara laughed. "Admit it, you think it's pretty awesome." 

Cat tilted her head, thinking. "It could be awesome." Kara heard the hesitation. "It could also be terrible. What I am supposed to do with it? If I'm stuck like this I'm going to have to figure out how to live with it." 

"Yep," Kara responded. 

Cat understood. Kara had had to go through the same thing. Learning to live every day suppressing her abilities. Keeping it inside when all you wanted was to let it out. 

Cat closed her hand and the intense blue ball of fire disappeared. "What do you think I should do?" Kara realized that Cat was asking for her advice. Now there's a turn of the tables, she thought. 

Kara thought for a while before answering. "I would want to know everything about it. How does it work? Why does it work? What can I make it do? How far can I push it? I would want to explore every possibility." Kara brought down her excitement. "But it doesn't matter what I would do. What do you want to do?" 

Cat looked out over the city and considered the question. She had already been asking herself those very questions anyway. She looked at Kara. "Let's go to the DEO." She was smiling and it made Kara smile. 

"Okay. Let's go." Cat turned to go inside and get ready to leave. She heard the rustling sound of wind behind her and heard Kara's voice. "Wait." She turned back toward her and let out a small gasp. She looked with awe as Kara had ditched her clothing and was standing before her in the now famous red and blue suit. Her hair was down and glowing in the sun that was beginning to wash over the balcony. Her cape fluttered in the breeze. 

Kara held out a hand to her. "Let me take you." 

Cat was speechless. Her mouth was open and she was frozen. She began to shake her head slowly. "You mean," she stopped and pointed up to the sky. 

Kara giggled. "Yeah," she said simply, still offering her hand. Cat walked toward her very slowly. 

"That's crazy," came Cat's response. 

"You've flown with me before."

"I was unconscious and traumatized." Even as she said it, Cat was walking up to stand right in front of Kara. She gently took the hand that was offered to her. She put her other hand on the crest that stood out on Kara's chest. She knew the meaning behind the symbol. "I'd love to learn more about your family some day," she said quietly. 

Kara looked at her affectionately. "Maybe one day you'll be my family." It seemed like a bold statement. But Cat only smiled, enjoying the idea. 

"Well, now what?" She asked Kara. 

"Take your shoes off. You don't need them for fire practice." Cat did as she was told and slipped her shoes off and stood on the cool floor of the balcony. Kara took her other hand and pulled her closer. Cat guessed what she was thinking and stepped slowly onto the toes of Kara's red boots. Kara pulled Cat's hands behind her own back, indicating for Cat to hold there. 

Cat took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. Kara giggled again. "Are you nervous?" 

"I shouldn't be. I know you've done this a thousand times." 

"Not like this," Kara told her, catching her eye. She wrapped her arms securely around Cat's frame and very slowly lifted them off the floor. Cat pressed into Kara as close as she could, shutting her eyes tight. Kara angled her feet to give Cat more secure footing. 

As they climbed Cat began to relax. She opened her eyes and looked out over the city. She could see the water from here. And the bridges that ran across the bay. The sky was clear blue. It was beautiful. They stayed upright until they reached the city's edge, practically floating. Cat became fascinated, taking everything in. "Kara this is amazing," she said after some time. 

"I knew you'd like it. Hold on, we need to get going." Kara leaned backward, flattening herself out and Cat relaxed her head into Kara's chest. They both thought they could get used to this. Cat felt Kara picking up speed. She half wrapped one leg around Cat, keeping her snug and tucked in. They were going fast but not too fast for Cat to lift her head and continue looking around. After some time she put her head back down and settled into Kara, feeling her arms around her, thinking she had never felt this secure. And she never trusted someone this much. 

When they got to the DEO's above ground bunkers, Kara gently brought them to the ground. Cat was disappointed that the ride was over. They stayed together, Cat still standing on her feet. They were looking at each other. Finally Cat said, "I loved that." 

"I'm glad. I can't tell you how long I have wanted to do that." 

Kara kissed her lightly on the forehead then dipped her head down to take Cat's lips with her own. Their kisses were easy. Like they had been kissing each other forever. Or like, even though they had just started, they had been meant to be kissing each other their whole lives. Cat pulled back. She was anxious to get started. "Do you think I can use that suit again?"

They went inside and when they got to the bullpen area, Alex and Hank were there going through files on one of the large screens. "Hey," Kara called to her sister. 

Alex looked up, surprised but always happy to see Kara. "Hey," she smiled at her and walked up to give her a hug. "I thought you two were catching up on work today." 

"We were," Kara answered. She looked at Cat. "But we thought there might be a better way to spend the day." 

Alex glanced to Cat. "Oh, yeah. How's that?" She was asking Cat. She noticed Cat didn't have any shoes. "Where are your shoes," she asked, confused. 

Kars answered, "We flew." Alex glanced to her sister. Then she looked back at Cat, almost warmly. She knew flying was intimate for Kara. Alex was the only other person she has taken up, barring an emergency. There had to be something special about Cat Grant. 

Cat looked from Kara to Alex. She could tell there was something significant about the exchange but she was too distracted. "Can I use that suit again?" She asked for the second time. 

Alex smiled, "Hell yeah." 

Within a matter of minutes, all three were back outside. Cat was back in the black suit, energized by the new possibilities. She decided she was going to go for it like Kara suggested. 

"So what are you thinking," Alex asked Cat. 

Cat responded immediately. She already knew what she wanted to do. "Well, you remember yesterday when I was thrown in the air? I'm wondering I could do that on purpose. With some control, onviously."

Kara's eyes widened. "You wanna fly?!" She was overwhelmed with excitement. "You wanna fly." She said it again, trying to be calmer. "That is so cool." 

Cat also allowed herself to feel the excitement and laughed for just a second. Then she became serious and looked at Alex. "What do I do?" 

Alex put her hands up. "You're not my Jedi padawan. I think you know what to do." 

Cat hesitated, but then nodded. She could do this. She quickly ran through all the drills from the day before in her mind. She remembered everything Alex had taught her. She took a breath and turned her thoughts inward. She thought that she needed to just get the fire to come out of her feet instead of her hands. 

She summoned the fire and pushed it down, hard through the bottoms of her feet. She cried out as she was propelled high into the air! She put the flame out and was falling. Kara was ready to catch her with her super speed but wanted to give Cat every second she could to recover. 

Cat tried to point her feet to the ground, but she didn't have enough time to right herself. Before she knew it, Kara broke her fall just before she hit the ground. She instinctively threw her arms around Kara's shoulders. Kara set her down gently. "Thanks," Cat said nonchalantly and then quickly moved to reset herself and try again. And again. And again. 

Finally, after many attempts Alex made a suggestion. "Maybe you're trying too hard. Try to just hover above the ground. Just enough force to get your body up." Cat nodded. She may be right. Cat had a tendency to bite off more than she could chew. 

She reset again. This time she pushed the flame out slower. To Kara and Alex it looked like the ground beneath Cat's feet were on fire. Within seconds Cat was lifting herself up, but she quickly became unbalanced. Cat let a surprised, "Whoa!" She was falling sideways but immediately pushed the flame out of the hand that was about the hit the ground, pushing her back upright, though still flailing and unbalanced. She ended up over correcting and falling to the other side. A quick push off of the ground with flame from the other hand had her standing up on the fire. 

She was still shaking a bit trying to find her balance. Finally, she was able to feel the right amount of force coming from both feet and hands. She locked it in and found herself hovering, unmoving and seemingly effortlessly a few feet above the ground. She looked down at Alex and Kara, who were smiling up at her. Correction, Kara was beaming. She could tell Kara was proud of her and that made her proud. 

Kara floated up to come in front her. "Let's take it slow. Do you think you can push higher?" 

Trying her best to hold the delicate balance between all four points of propulsion, she pushed a little more. She went a little higher. Kara moved easily off to her right a few feet. "Can you come over here?" 

Cat pushed off with her right hand and moved to her left, though a little passed Kara. She was breathing heavily. Kara could see how hard she was working to hold herself up. "It'll get easier with practice. Like everything else," Kara encouraged her. "Take it slow, like Alex said. Try moving around." 

Cat spent several minutes just moving in different directions, deciding that she would try going higher and faster later. Baby steps. She slowly let the flame grow smaller, returning to the ground. She turned it off the last couple feet and let herself fall lightly to the ground. 

Alex gave her an impressed look that Kara knew did not come easily. "Very nice," she complimented. 

"Thank you. It's not as easy as Supergirl makes it look." 

Alex huffed. "Nothing is. Up for something else?"

"Sure." Alex walked away to retrieve something. 

Kara smiled widely at Cat. She walked up and put her hands on Cat's waist. Cat liked the contact and she stepped closer to Kara. "You were flying," Kara stated, quietly enthused. 

"I was hovering. Barely." 

"Cat, you could-"

"Stop," Cat instantly stopped her. Her smile faded. "I know what's turning over in that beautiful mind and you don't need to go there." 

Kara looked at her, a little confused. She opened her mouth to talk when Alex walked back up, noticing their comfy position. "Did I miss something," she gestured between the two of them with a smirk. 

Kara quickly pulled away from Cat like she'd just been caught by her mother instead of her sister. Her eyes were wide. "Uh, well, I. That is, we," she pointed to Cat, "We, um."

Alex was just watching her with an amused look. Cat was amused that Alex was amused and not the least bit upset. Yes, she definitely liked Alex. After Kara continued flailing about with her words, Cat rolled her eyes and stepped in. 

Walking up to Kara, she took her hand, immediately silencing her. "We had a talk. We established that we both have feelings for each other. The discussion was short and very recent. So we still have a lot of things to talk out." Cat spoke very matter of factly. It was one of her gifts.

Kara just looked at her and then at Alex and nodded, "Yes. That." Cat looked at her with a smirk. 

Alex shook her head and looked at her sister. "I don't know why you're freaking out. I already told you to go for it." She turned her attention to the boxes she had brought. 

Cat looked at Kara again, "Oh, did she?" 

"Don't," Kara held up a finger to Cat. "You and my sister are not allowed to gang up on me." 

Alex spoke again, coming up to them, "Oh, I definitely see plenty of that in your future," she pulled out one of the contents of the box. "Clay targets. Let's see how good you are at moving targets." 

Kara and Alex moved off to the side, giving Cat some space. She was at the ready, a fire ball in each hand. Alex simply threw a target up a few feet in front of her. She threw a fire ball and completely missed. "It's okay," Alex told her, "just think of it like baseball. Keep your eye on the ball."

Cat gave her a sarcastic look. "Do you honestly think that means anything to me?" 

"I don't think she ever played baseball," Kara whispered.  
Alex sighed loudly and tossed again. This time Cat just barely caught the edge. 

They worked on it for a long time. A couple hours and several boxes of targets later, Cat was shattering every target. They set up a target thrower and soon Kara and Cat were having a heat vision versus fire ball contest with the skeet shooter. Before they knew it, the sun was going down again. 

It was several empty boxes later and the three had had several laughs during the evening, Cat announced that she should be getting home. "We have to work tomorrow. The whole day. The whole week." 

"Speaking of which, I should get back to work," Alex said. She walked up to give Kara a hug. She spoke to Cat over Kara's shoulder, "Good work today. This stuff is becoming second nature." 

"Now you sound like your sister," Cat told her. "You both need to calm down. It's been two days and we still probably don't know all the side effects. We haven't even talked about the polyalloy." 

"I have theories about that I want to try next," Alex told her. Alex's face showed some hindered excitement. " You know, you could-"

"Stop!" Cat cut her off as she had done Kara earlier. "It's been two days and I have a very important business to run." 

"You're right," Alex admitted. "Maybe next time." With a smile to Kara she went inside. 

Kara looked at Cat softly, "Want me to take you home?" 

"I thought I might try it myself," Cat said hesitantly. Kara nodded her approval. "You'll be there to catch me if I fall?" 

Kara touched Cat's face lightly and quietly said, "Always." Cat could tell it was a promise. "Now try it." She stepped back to give Cat space. 

Cat slowly pushed herself up using the flames. She had practiced a little more throughout the afternoon and evening and finding the balance was becoming easier. She tried to go higher, pushing harder. She faltered a bit and Kara was ready but she righted herself. 

"Okay," she looked at Kara, "here goes." She pushed the fire out fast and burst away from Kara with speed that she hadn't tapped into yet. Kara was instantly beside her wearing her brightest smile. It wasn't easy for Cat. It took all of her concentration to hold her trajectory. Kara could tell she needed to leave her alone and let her focus. She was doing well, Kara thought. 

When the city was in view, Kara told her, "I think you should let me take you in. We don't want anyone seeing you." Cat nodded and looked at Kara. 

Reading her thoughts, Kara told her, "I've got you." Cat let the flames go out at the same time that Kara wrapped her arms around her, propelling them faster toward the city and Cat's home. 

She set them down gently on the grass in Cat's back yard. They held onto each other, foreheads touching. Kara whispered. "That was amazing, Cat." Cat was enjoying Kara using her name. She pulled back to look at her. Kara continued before Cat could silence her this time. "Maybe National City needs another superhero." 

Cat closed her eyes. There it was. Their first dose of unrealistic expectations. She knew Kara thought better of her than she should. "Kara, you are the superhero. And you are the best this city could ever ask for. But that's not me. You catch the bad guys, I tell the world about it. That's how it works." 

"It could work differently," Kara pressed on. "Sometimes it just seems like villains come out of the wood work. I could use a hand." 

"You have Alex and the DEO for that. You don't need me. At least not on superhero duty. I love what I do, Kara. I've spent my entire adult life building CatCo. It's a part of me. That's where my place is."

Kara's face fell. Cat was right. She couldn't ask her to give up what she loves. Also, Kara thought, the idea of putting Cat in danger was unacceptable. But the idea of having Cat beside her was exciting. 

"But," Cat's voice broke into her thoughts, "I do want to see what this is all about." She said allowing her body to glow beneath the thin fabric of the suit. Kara felt the warmth and smiled. 

"Seriously, that is so cool." 

Cat laughed and leaned up to kiss her. She reached her hands up into Kara's hair. Kara wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in. "I'll work less," Cat said between kisses, making a plan out loud, "and spend time at the DEO training when Carter's not here." 

Kara reached up and gently tugged Cat's head back, exposing her neck. Kara was busy kissing every inch of that neck when she asked, her voice breathy, "How in the world are you going to work less?" 

Cat was having a hard time breathing. "Mmmm," she moaned with her mouth closed. She was reveling in Kara's mouth on her neck, "I'll delegate." Kara moved to kiss her lips again. 

When she pulled back, she said, "You are terrible at delegating."

"Maybe I just need the proper motivation. Besides, I have the most talented department heads in the country working for me. They can handle it." 

Kara wanted to stay like this. Holding each other. Kissing and talking. Her thoughts involuntary came out of her mouth. "I want to stay."

Cat let out a small laugh. "I want you to stay," and she meant it, "but we need to take our time. Neither one of us are ordinary people. We can't expect this to be an ordinary relationship." 

Kara nodded, releasing her grip on Cat and stepping back. Cat was immediately chilly and wanted the contact back. But she knew they needed time to think and sleep on everything. So she said, "I'll see you in the morning?" 

"Absolutely." Kara slowly rose up and out into the night sky. Cat watched her go, smiling to herself. She looked at her hand and willed the fire to glow underneath the skin. Her smile faded. There was a lot she didn't understand about what was happening. She looked back up at the sky. She took some peace in knowing she wasn't waking this road by herself. 

She checked the time when she went inside. Only a few hours until she could see Kara again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Cat's first fight. And it's Kara that needs saving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the next few weeks quickly. Sorry if it seems disorganized. 
> 
> Y'ALL!!! I NEED YOUR HELP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! If you could give Cat a superhero name based on her abilities in this story, what would it be? Comment or message me. All the ones I keep thinking of seem so cheesy! 
> 
> As always, please pardon any typos. 
> 
> And I restate my previous statement about the "science."

For Cat, the weeks that followed flowed like rivers into a conflux. Catco, the DEO, Carter, Kara. She had managed to streamline everything. Of course she did. True to the plan, she learned to delegate. For the most part, her department heads were eager for the opportunity to prove themselves. However, working less meant working twice as intensely when she was at the office. No more lazy lunches on the balcony. No more time for late nights. She was laser focused from sun up to sun down. There was a constant stream of people in and out of her office. She still maintained all the same duties, refusing to budge on her responsibilities. 

For her part, Kara supported Cat as best she could at CatCo. Though she always felt like she was playing catch up with the other woman at work. She wasn’t the business woman that Cat was, nor the multitasker. Cat could complete ten tasks all at once, while pushing a deadline, without breaking a sweat. She never became anxious or flustered. She was always impressive. Kara, on the other hand, always felt rushed at the office. She had always been an impeccable assistant and she still was. But with a lot more stress and she found herself sneaking in super speed a lot more. 

The place Kara thrived had always been at the DEO. That was her chance to impress Cat. Executing a plan to catch a rogue alien, or flawlessly stopping a multi million dollar bank heist with no injuries or damage, or disarming dangerous suspects and rescuing the citizens of National City. These were the things Kara excelled at that no one else could pull off. 

Kara's world had always naturally intersected with Cat's. She was her boss. She had to be in Cat's life. But these last few weeks the tables had turned and Cat was infiltrating every aspect of Kara's life. Kara loved it. Embraced it. Encouraged it.

Every evening that Carter was away was spent together, one way or another. Cat and Kara were having an amazing time simply learning about each other. Cat wanted to know about Kara's family, what her dreams were, what her motivation was. She wanted to hold Kara in her arms long into the night, just talking and being free with one another. Kara would ask Cat a hundred questions at a time, trying to retain every bit of information she could uncover. She loved having Cat's arms around her, her head resting on her chest. When they kissed each other, it was full of meaning. No moment was idle. Their time together in this season was precious. Sometimes there was only time for holding hands and a few soft spoken words. Other evenings were full of tender kisses and promises. However, most evenings and long nights were spent at the DEO. 

Cat had become a fixture there. She somehow managed to slip in under everyone’s radar and, before anyone knew it, she had become everyone’s favorite person. She was different there than at CatCo. There was no relentless pressure to be the best, put out the best product. She was just Cat. Fire wielding, self healing Cat, of course. But still just Cat. 

She was always with Alex and Hank in the bullpen. When Kara flew a mission high above the city, Cat watched. Always intent on looking out for her. Cat had also proven herself very useful on said missions. Once, while Hank and a unit of agents where chasing an alien on foot, Alex and Cat were glued to a map of the area, relaying directions. Cat quickly spotted a familiar spot that wasn’t shown on the map. 

She pointed to it, “Send them down this alleyway. At the end there’s an access tunnel for sanitation vehicles. It stretches three blocks. They’ll intercept.” Alex didn’t hesitate to send Hank the instructions. As the agents rushed down the alley, they quickly found the tunnel, running out of the other side just in time to throw the target to the ground. 

“Nice,” Alex had told her with an ‘ata girl smile on her face. And there were several other times that Cat's unmatched knowledge of the city had proven invaluable. 

By this point, Alex had completely taken over Cat's training. And they weren’t just working with fire anymore. Alex had taught Cat to tap into the memetic polyalloy inside her. The results had been remarkable. She was able to push the nanites out through her skin, just like the fire. But she could manipulate the metal into any shape. If she wanted, she could make a shield form around her arm. She could push the metal away from her body like she could the flame, using it as a sort of battering ram. The possibilities were endless. A sword, a giant metal ball, a Cat sized flying bullet. 

The most impressive trick, though, was when Cat would simply let the nanites cover her body like armor. Nothing could get through. When she pushed the fire through the metal and froze it into a smooth finished surface, it was impenetrable. Except for Kara. Sparring with Supergirl was becoming one of her favorite things. The first time Cat had invited her to spar, Kara had refused, afraid of hurting her. Cat finally convinced her. Little did she know Alex had been teaching her to fight. When Cat came at her with a volley of kicks and punches, Kara was on her back in a matter of seconds and the Kryptonite walls weren’t even turned on. Cat felt triumphant. 

Cat was straddling her middle with a smug look while Kara lay on her back, completely shocked. Alex snickered from the corner. Kara looked from Cat to her sister. “I told you, you two are not allowed to gang up on me,” she teased. Without warning, she threw Cat back toward the wall. Cat quickly ignited the fire and flipped her feet toward the wall, launching herself off of it. Then in the blink of an eye, a shiny metal torpedo was flying at Kara. Cat hit her, hard. So hard, the wall they flew into crumpled and they went shooting through the bullpen along with the concrete rubble from the wall. Everyone stopped in their tracks. 

Kara groaned and stood to her feet as Alex ran in. Cat was slower to her feet. They watched as Cat stood, gasping with pain and glowing from the inside as the fire repaired her internal injuries. Flames leaped out of a now closed gash on her back. Her eyes were wide from the shock of the now quickly subsiding pain. Kara grabbed her shoulders so that Cat looked at her. “Are you hurt?”

Cat mustered her usual strength and control. It took her a moment to speak. “I’m fine.” She said it resolutely, not wanting to be coddled. Regardless Kara looked her over. Not a scratch. They looked at each other. Kara concerned, and Cat relieved that she had managed to not kill anyone again. Each time Cat tried something new, though it always turned out kick ass, it was frightening. None of them seemed to really know how it would turn out. 

Alex had done an amazing job with Cat’s training. She had a way of pushing just enough. And her words of instruction always seemed to get through to Cat. When they had first started working with the nanites, Cat had been hesitant. “It scares me,” she had told Alex. “It paralyzed me the first time. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t breath, Alex.” 

Alex’s voice, soothing as usual, said, “It won’t be like that this time. I have complete confidence in you. I wouldn’t ask you to do it if I didn’t know that you could.” Cat had simply stood, ready to begin.

They started small, like with the fire. Alex told her push the metal out of her hand. And she did. It turned out that it came much more easily, initially, than the fire had. Cat slowly let it crawl up her arm to the shoulder. She closed her eyes and took in the feeling. The slight tickle as the nanites moved along the tiny hairs on her arm, how they flowed together like liquid. 

Alex asked her to form a shape with the nanites and she did. It was the first thing that came to her mind. She allowed the metal to climb off her arms, swiftly building layer upon layer. The shape of the crest of the house of El appeared out of the liquid-like metal. As a final touch Cat willed the S to come forward and it did, raising off the crest. She brought her free hand up and covered the nanites in flame, freezing the metal and making it shine so smoothly it looked like mirror glass. “Beautiful,” Alex had said. 

Then Alex wanted to teach her to fight. Like, with her hands. Cat gave her some excuse about the pen being mightier than the sword and Alex quickly called bullshit and told Cat to hit her. “Come on, hit me. Do it.” 

“Alex, this is ridiculous.” Cat responded with a weak shot to one of the mits Alex had on her hands. Alex laughed out loud at the pathetic effort. No one laughs at Cat Grant. Alex didn’t see when Cat made a fist and pushed the nanites out from between her fingers, making her hand a metal ball. She punched again, sending the mit flying from Alex’s hand. 

Alex didn’t laugh. She rubbed her hand and said, “So the tiny cat packs a punch.” 

Cat put her hands on her hips, cocked her head to the side and said curtly, “I don’t like cat jokes.”

Alex responded in kind, putting her hands on her hips. In the most patronizing voice she could manage, she said, “Aw, Tiny Cat doesn’t want to be made fun of. Poor Tiny Cat.” Cat just narrowed her eyes at her coach and put her fists back up. And the nickname stuck. 

It only took a few days before drills with the nanites became just as intense as drills with the flame. Cat became adept at manipulating both the flame and the metal while flying, which she had gotten very good at. 

But the best part of her training turned out to be the time spent with Kara’s sister. She loved asking Alex question after question about Kara. She wanted to hear every story about Kara from the time Alex first knew her up to now. And Alex loved that Cat was so enamored with every detail. Nothing about Kara was too insignificant for Cat. Alex had developed genuine affection for Cat. 

One night about two weeks earlier, Alex was out on a mission in the city with a unit of agents. Kara was flying overhead. Cat was in the bullpen with Hank back at the DEO. The mission had gone wrong. The target wasn’t alone. The unit had walked into an ambush. As she listened to the broadcast in the bullpen, Cat had to fight every urge to fly to their aid. With Supergirl's help, everyone made it home alright. But the target escaped. 

The agents came stumbling back in to the DEO. Kara was practically dragging one of the male agents inside. They were all banged up. Cat immediately went to work gathering medical supplies and taking them to the various rooms where agents were being treated. When she came to Alex's room, she relieved the medic on hand so she could tend to Alex herself. 

Cat’s usual mask of control was in place. She didn’t want Alex to know how worried she’d been. She was quickly beginning to think of the woman as her own sister. Without speaking she reached one hand to Alex’s cheek. With the other she took some gauze and alcohol and dabbed the cuts on the opposite cheek. 

At the sting, Alex winced and pressed her face into the hand holding her cheek. Cat’s touch was soft. “I’m sorry. I know it hurts,” she said. She softly blew on the cut to stop the stinging. She knew she was treating Alex like a child. She couldn’t help it. They could have lost her tonight. When she finished with the cuts on Alex’s face, she moved to clean a deep scrape on her forearm. Alex flinched again as Cat cleaned and dressed the wound. They didn’t see that Kara had slipped up just outside the door. 

Cat’s thoughts came out of her mouth quietly. “We could have lost you tonight.” She was distracting herself by cleaning some soot off Alex’s arm, looking for other injuries. “People depend on you, you know.” 

Alex realized the explanation for Cat’s rare tenderness. She tried to reassure her. “Yeah, well, if I had a dollar for every time I almost got blown up…” she let the joke trail off, trying to lighten the mood. 

“It's not funny, Alex.” Before she could say more, she noticed that Alex had started shivering. “You’re freezing. Your adrenaline must be wearing off.” Alex’s shivering advanced into full shaking quickly. 

Cat sat beside her on the medical bed, pulling the younger woman into her so that Alex’s head was on her shoulder and Cat had her arms around her. “Hang on,” Cat said. She took a deep breath and slowly allowed the glow beneath her skin to come. Not too much, but just enough. 

Alex cuddled into her. “You’re warm, like Kara,” she said as she began to relax. After a few moments she felt better. She pulled back and looked at Cat. She knew she had to tread lightly. Kara had already tried this. “You know, we could have used some more help out there tonight.”

Cat immediately shook her head. “No,” she said pointedly to Alex, “you can’t put that on me. You can’t guilt trip me into being something I’m not. It’s not fair.” 

Alex spoke again in that damned convincing tone of hers, “Maybe National City needs another superhero.” 

Cat let out a small laugh and was quiet for a moment. She spoke softly. “Now you sound like your sister.” 

“Maybe she’s right.” Alex was equally quiet. “Cat, maybe all this happened for a reason. Everything you’ve been through. Why invest in all this training for nothing? Don’t you want to do something with these gifts?” 

“Maybe I’m just trying to infiltrate the DEO for an award winning undercover story?” When Alex looked at her like she knew she wasn’t serious, Cat relented and responded almost regretfully. “You and Kara, and every agent here, are the bravest people I know. You charge into danger regardless of the risk to yourselves. Half the time you don’t even know what you’re up against,” she took a long breath. “That’s just not me. I sit behind a desk and make calculated decisions all day. I never have to consider danger. And I don’t know that I could.”

Kara finally made her presence known by quietly taking a step into the room, startling both of them. She put a gentle hand over Cat's. “I can’t believe you think that of yourself. You are defiant in the face of opposition. I’ve seen it. You fight with everything you have to get what you want. You always do what’s right. You always tell the truth. You were a hero before the accident.” 

Cat hadn’t expected that. She put her other hand over the one Kara was holding. Maybe she wasn’t as afraid as she thought. And maybe she could actually handle herself in a real fight with more than just words. Maybe…

It was only a few days later when Cat would have the opportunity to find out what she was made of. 

It was evening. Cat, Kara, and Alex were outside training. Alex was pitting Cat and Kara against each other more often and with no Kryptonite blockers on Kara. They were both learning so much more quickly by fighting each other. Neither of them could get hurt and they both had unique abilities that would push the other’s limits. 

Alex got a call in her ear piece. She looked to the two women, tossing each other around like toys. “Ladies, we’ve got some activity.”

The two reluctantly stopped their sparring or, as Alex had taken to calling it, foreplay. They smiled at each other, both confident that they’d beaten the other, and slowly came back down to earth. Kara floating gracefully to the ground, Cat, turning off the flame a few feet above the ground and then falling the rest of the way, expertly landing firmly on her feet. 

They came inside the bullpen to see Hank rushing orders to everyone, trying to get organized. On the main display screen was a dossier with an all too familiar face. Non. 

Kara froze in her place. Alex asked for a debrief. One of the agents told them that Non and several of his men had been spotted in an abandoned area off some docks by the bay. Cat knew all about Non, mostly from Alex. She looked at the image on the screen, taking in the man's face, memorizing his cold features. She turned to Kara. 

Kara was staring at the screen with a look that Cat hadn’t seen before and couldn’t quite place. But the emotion behind the action of Kara clinching her fists was unmistakable. Supergirl was furious. Cat could see it below the indiscernible look on her face. Kara's eyes went cold. It scared Cat. She slowly walked over to her. 

“Kara,” she said it more like a question. She was afraid to touch her. 

When Alex heard Cat speak her sister’s name, she stopped her business and looked toward the two. She, unlike Cat, had seen this look before. Her eyes widened and she quickly walked over to Kara. 

“Kara, you need to stay calm. He’s trying to draw you out. Don’t let him get the better of you. Fight smart. Let us get a team together. It won’t take long.” She was speaking in the soothing tone that Cat recognized. But it wasn’t working. 

Kara didn’t even look at either of them when she said, “I’m going.” She turned on her heel and headed out the door. 

Alex called after her, “Kara, please. Just wait!” But it was no use. Kara was gone. 

Alex turned back to the bullpen and frantically began putting together a plan. She ordered two units to gear up, but it would take precious time. Hank was preparing to lead the units. He ordered Alex to stay and coordinate from the DEO. Alex understood. Things were too emotional with Non involved. Hank would be able to keep his cool. 

Cat came up along side Alex. “How can I help?” She could tell by everyone’s tense reactions that this was bad. 

“Uh, I-,” Alex was focusing on her tasks, “I don’t know that you can right now. Just stand by.” Cat did as she was told and tried to stay out of the way. 

Alex ordered someone to bring up surveillance video from the docks. A minute later the screens lite up with the video. There were several different angles. They could see Non and his men. About seven of them all together. Alex opened a com link to Kara. 

“Supergirl, come in. Can you hear me? Supergirl, respond.” Nothing. Cat heard a faint echo of Alex’s words and look around. 

“Alex.” Alex turned to see Cat holding Kara's ear piece in her fingers. She’d taken it out before she left. Alex shut her eyes. Supergirl had gone rogue. Now what? She forced her mind to move through all the possibilities as quickly as possible. 

Before she knew it, the one possibility she hadn’t considered was on the move. Cat made a decision and started moving before she could talk herself out of it. She quickly stuffed the com into her ear and walked toward the door. Alex was beside her instantly. 

“Cat, this isn’t the right time. These guys are brutal. They are out to kill Kara.”

“That’s exactly why she needs backup.” Alex couldn’t fight that logic. She knew this was the only option to buy enough time to get Hank and his units to the docks to help. Alex grabbed Cat's arm, “If Kara loses you, it will destroy her.”

Cat looked her in the eye. “Not if she’s dead.” 

Alex sighed. She didn’t have another answer. She hurried outside with Cat, talking as quickly as she could to give Cat as much information as possible. When they got outside she told Cat simply, “Be safe, stay alert.” 

Cat nodded and looked in the direction of the city. She looked back at Alex and nodded again. She closed her eyes and summoned every bit of energy within her. Fire roared from her entire body, quickly concentrating on her hands and feet. The intense heat forced Alex to step back. In an instant, Cat took off like a rocket hurtling toward National City. 

The second she was back in the bullpen, she was talking to Cat. “Listen to me, Cat. You can do this. I’ll be with you the whole time. Trust your training.” 

Cat approached the city much faster than ever before. She veered right toward the abandoned docks. She heard Alex. “Cat, don’t charge in. Be smart. Look at your surroundings. Count your opponents. Look for weapons.” 

She stayed toward the other side of the bay. She could see them now. Several men hovering above the ramshackle buildings. In the middle was Non. Cat instantly recognized the figure facing him. Blue suit, red cape. Beautiful blond hair blowing in the wind. Kara was surrounded. But they weren’t fighting. 

“Alex, do you know what’s happening?” Before Alex could answer all hell broke loose. Kara and Non flew into each other with a crash and began grappling. The others scattered. Three began to pull apart the buildings one huge metal chunk at a time. When Non parted from Kara, they took turns throwing all manner of large objects at her. 

She was able to deflect them, but the distraction left her vulnerable to Non's laser vision as he shot it into her back. Kara cried out in pain. 

Cat heard the scream all the way from her vantage point a few hundred yards away. “Shit! I’m going in, Alex!” 

She turned on the fire as forcefully as she could. She arrived just in time to see Non's other three thugs grab Kara and hold her in place while Non punched her in the stomach, sending her flying backward. 

Cat summoned the nanites. They immediately encased her in the polyalloy. She burned the metal with fire and flew toward Non as fast as she could. By the time he saw her, he was met with a torpedo to the gut. He was thrown into the rubble of one of the buildings. When he looked up, Cat was hovering above him. 

She heard him say, “What the hell,” just before he was back in the air. Cat quickly retreated, buying some time. Kara came up beside her. 

“What are you doing here!?” It was an angry voice. She resented Cat's interference. The reaction made Cat furious. But before she could respond, she saw a huge piece of concrete coming toward them. Kara was distracted. Cat turned her body into a metal shield and quickly put herself between Kara and massive rock. 

She cried out when the rock hit her, stopped in it’s airy path, and fell crashing into the bay. She looked up at Kara and hissed, “Focus, and maybe we’ll both live through this.” 

They turned their attention back to Non. He and his men were waiting, not sure what to make of this new foe. Suddenly, they charged Cat and Kara. Kara flew to collide with some while Cat pushed white hot fire from her hands propelling herself backward with the force and driving the fire forward at the same time. It instantly seared the skin of the Kryptonians. They had never felt anything so hot. 

Non came up beside them and began blowing out freeze breath to neutralize the hot flames. Kara and Cat had practiced this. Cat turned off the fire and quickly made a shield the length of her body with the nanites. It blocked the freeze breath. She turned the fire back on and pushed forward from behind the shield. When she got close enough she pushed the metal forward fast and hard. It hit Non squarely in the face. He faltered and retreated a bit. So did Cat. 

In the mean time, Kara wasn’t having much luck. She was too outmatched. They were both playing three on one and it wasn’t working. Kara tried every trick in the book but she still found herself surrounded. Cat was flying around wildly and deflecting every attack. But she wasn’t gaining any ground. 

She yelled to Alex, “We can’t keep this up much longer!” 

Alex’s response was measured. She was trying to stay calm. “I know. Stay with the fight. They are so close.”

Just then, out of the corner of her eye, Cat watched, horrified as one opponent swung a huge metal construction beam and hit Kara on the back of the head. 

Kara's vision went black and she felt herself falling. 

Cat watched as Kara’s body went limp and she started falling out of the sky. She pushed the fire propelling herself toward Kara. She was falling fast. Toward the water. Kara may be Supergirl but Cat was pretty sure even Supergirl couldn’t breath under water. She didn’t know what to do. Just get to her, she told herself. 

She collided with Kara, wrapping her body around her. They were still falling. Fast. Toward the water. Cat tried to propel them up with the flame but Kara was too heavy and the angle made it too difficult to balance. She heard Alex’s frantic voice. “Make a hole in the water! Cat!” 

She knew exactly what Alex meant. The millisecond before the impact Cat cried out, pushing as much of the hottest fire out of her entire body as possible and using the metal to shield Kara. She shut her eyes tight. An explosion of blue fire stretched out from Cat’s body. 

An instant later they fell onto dry ground. Cat's eyes shot open. She had managed to instantly evaporate a massive section of water from the bay. But there wasn’t a second to lose. She was breathing hard. The water was collapsing back into the ground, filling the huge gap. Cat looked at Kara and screamed her name in desperation. “Kara! Wake up!” She pounded on Kara's shoulders. 

Kara's eyes flashed open. She saw Cat. There were tears running down her face and she shouted at Kara, “Go!” Kara looked to the side and her eyes were suddenly terrified. The water was feet away and about to close over them with enough force to level a concrete building. 

Kara’s super speed kicked in on instinct. She threw her arms around Cat and accelerated off the dry ground as fast as her super powers would carry them. The water just barely licked the toe of Kara’s boot as they passed out of danger. 

They both heard the loud sound of the truck mounted fifty cals on the DEO vehicles. Hank opened all com channels so Cat could hear. “They’re clear,” he said. “Everyone retreat!” The trucks provided cover fire as Cat and Kara disappeared into the night, leaving Non and his henchmen even angrier than before. 

Cat and Kara didn’t speak on the way back. Kara would steal a glance toward Cat and saw her face stained with tears. She quickly realized how reckless her actions had been. She felt incredibly guilty. 

When they landed outside the DEO bunkers, Cat went straight inside without a word to Kara. She needed to get away from her. Kara gathered and stayed outside to wait for Hank. 

Cat went inside hesitantly. She had no idea what the protocol was when you returned from a mission. She wiped her face as she approached the bullpen. A few agents glanced toward her. They continued their work but tossed her an impressed nod. She nodded back, almost shyly. 

She saw Alex in her office. She could tell the younger woman was trying to regain her composure. She glanced up and saw Cat. They walked toward each other and Alex quickly scooped Cat into her arms. Cat let her head rest on Alex’s shoulder. 

Alex whispered, her voice was full of emotion. “Oh, Tiny Cat. You scared the hell out of me.” Cat didn’t argue the nickname this time. She just felt grateful to be there to hear Alex say it. 

A few minutes later, the two units of agents began to filter in. None of them looked happy. Kara wandered in slowly behind them, her shoulders slumped. She saw Cat and Alex talking to each other. They were holding on to each other’s forearms and Kara could tell they were reassuring one another. 

She felt a pang of jealousy. She wanted to be comforted by the two people she loved the most. When Alex and Cat caught sight of her they did a double take. 

Kara assumed she would receive the same treatment so she was completely shocked when Cat stormed up to her. She reared her arm back and slapped Kara as hard as she could across the face! The impact threw Kara's head to the side and her hand instinctively came up to cover the area. Everyone stopped, some gasped.

More tears ran down Cat’s cheeks. She shouted at Kara, “What the hell were you thinking! Going after him without back up! Outnumbered by people just as strong as you!” 

Kara's earlier anger returned and she shouted back, “This was personal!” Her eyes were wild with rage. 

But Cat pressed on, not the least bit intimidated. “No!” She shouted. She realized she was out of control. She tried to bring her voice down. “It doesn’t get to be personal. You made a decision to be this city's hero. The second you made that decision, it stopped being about you. It stopped being personal.” Cat was indignant. How could Kara not realize this? “This city depends on you.” She gestured around the room, “We all depend on you. You don’t get to have vendettas. You don’t get to have revenge. You don’t fight for you. You fight for us.” 

Silence filled the room. Cat’s words washed over Kara and she felt like a fool. Cat’s wisdom was second to none. 

Suddenly, the older woman looked completely defeated. She had to get out of there. She turned to Alex without looking at her. “I have to go,” she said quietly. “Can someone take me home? I don’t think I have a lot left in me.” 

Hank was at her side in a moment. She placed a grateful hand on his arm. With a last glance up at Kara she saw the realization on her face. Good, she thought. Kara whispered, barely audible “Cat, wait.” Cat just shook her head and walked with Hank toward the door. When she was gone, the agents began bustling around again. 

Alex walked slowly up to Kara. “You know she’s right.” Kara nodded. Alex took Kara’s face in her hands. Kara started to cry. Any determination Alex had to stay angry with her faded instantly. She led Kara into her office and wrapped her arms around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, fluffy Supercat. 
> 
> Also, I almost started shipping Cat and Alex while writing this. Almost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara finally get some time together. Danvers-Grant family time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Halo and Settlers of Catan. They are two of my favorite things. 
> 
> Also, huge thanks to you guys that helped me with names for Cat. I think I settled on one but I'm going to try to get most of your suggestions in. 
> 
> And I'm sorry about all the Cat/Alex allusions. It was unintentional. Not like A&E swanqueen unintentional, genuinely unintentional. Trying to show Cat and Alex getting close then Carter and Kara getting close :-)

Cat was in her private elevator headed up to her office. She hadn’t slept much the night before. She kept rolling over the events of the previous evening in her mind. She couldn’t stop thinking about it. All of it. The adrenaline rush of flying toward a fight. The uncertainty that came along with not knowing what to do. Then the intense confidence of realizing she did know what to do. She thought about how instinct had taken over. How quickly she was able to summon and control her abilities. How she was able to push her limits and save Kara. 

Kara. She had thought about Kara the most. It’s been almost a month since that day on the balcony. When Kara told Cat she was in love with her. Everything changed for Cat that day. She had never been so frightened in her life. The only thing she could compare it to was when she found out Carter had been on Maxwell Lord's experimental train when it almost blew up. But she didn’t even know until after it happened and Supergirl had already saved him. The feeling of fear then was more of an urgency to get back to Carter. Last night had been different. 

She was genuinely afraid that she was about to lose someone she loved. Though she had yet to say it to Kara, she was just as much in love. Kara had tried to talk to her late that night. She had sent her a text asking if she could come over. Cat hadn’t answered. She was still furious for several hours afterward. How could Kara have been so reckless? Didn’t she understand that people rely on her, that the city relies on her? Going up against Non and his gang had been a stupid move. 

After Cat processed all that and allowed herself to be angry for a while, the anger had subsided. Then she remembered how she had reacted when Kara returned to the DEO. She had slapped her. Hard. And yelled at her. Though she stood by her words, she felt badly for the way she delivered them. She hadn’t lost control like that in a long time. She also hadn’t been that afraid. 

She let out a deep, anxious sigh as the elevator approached her floor. She needed to see Kara. She needed to apologize. She just hoped she hadn’t let it linger too long and given Kara a chance to get angry with her. 

The elevator dinged and she stepped out. She turned on her swagger. After all, she still had an image to maintain. She barked orders in her usual dismissive voice at two people who had been waiting for her at the elevator. Though her eyes were scanning the area for Kara.

When they landed on their desired target, Cat let out another breath. This time in relief. Kara was standing outside her office, waiting for her as usual. Tablet and note pad in hand, ready as always. She held Cat's latte in the other hand, thoughtful as always. When Cat looked at her face there was not a trace of anger. Only worry, and care. 

She walked slowly, making her way to Kara, whose eyes were glued to Cat’s, like somehow if she looked away the moment would be lost and if the moment was lost, then who knows if they would find another one in the inevitable chaos the day would bring. 

Cat stopped in front of Kara, taking her in. In this moment, when Kara could easily have decided to walk away from this new relationship based on how Cat had treated her the night before, Cat knew she had completely fallen for the younger woman. Cat could care less about what people thought about how she treated them. But right now she realized that she cared more than anything about what Kara thought about how Cat treated her. She wanted Kara to know how much Cat valued her, needed her.

Kara spoke first, quietly and slowly so Cat would understand that she meant what she was saying. “I’m sorry. You were right about what I did. It was stupid and selfish and it won’t happen again.” 

Cat's expression softened. That wasn’t what she was expecting. Kara was always so quick to explain her actions that she thought she was going to hear excuses. Not Kara's own apology. 

“Thank you for saying that,” Cat responded. She lowered her eyes, feeling a pang of guilt. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have hit you. It was completely out of line and I feel terrible about it. I was angry,” she paused, then added, “and scared.”

Kara listened and took the smallest step closer. She just wanted to scoop Cat up, hold her and never let go. Instead she told Cat, “You had every right to be angry.” She lowered her voice, barely audible. “And I’m sorry I scared you.” Her voice cracked and Cat could see she was on the verge of tears. 

Cat smiled up at her and said softly, “Hey, what was the first thing I taught you?”

Kara laughed a little and responded easily, “No crying at work.” She took a deep breath and composed herself. 

Cat’s smile faded. “Let’s get this day over with and do something after. Anything. I just need to be with you.”

Kara closed her eyes and breathed out, “That sounds amazing.” 

Cat nodded and finally took her latte. She turned her attention to her office where seven department heads were looking in their direction and acting like they weren’t trying to eavesdrop on the purposely quiet conversation. She opened the door with an annoyed look and said in her driest and most sarcastic tone, “What?” When they refocused their attention elsewhere, she said, “That’s what I thought. Now let’s get started.” 

The day went on as usual. People in and out. Cat looking at layouts, managing edits, and video conferencing at the same time. She really was the Queen of all Media, Kara thought. She’d made sure to have Cat’s lunch ready and waiting for when the current call ended. As soon as Cat disconnected, Kara was in her office with much needed nourishment. 

“Here you go, Ms. Grant,” Kara said as she quickly set up a tray at the couch, rearranging the layouts so Cat could look at them and eat from the same spot. 

Cat smiled faintly. “It seems so silly when you call me that.” 

Kara looked confused. “Do you want me to call you something else?” 

Cat laughed at that. Kara’s genuine confusion was cute. “No, darling. Not here. Not yet, at least.” 

Kara understood and nodded, happy with the idea of calling Cat by her first name at work. She knew that would be an important day. Cat continued with a question. “Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?” 

It was a loaded question, Kara thought, so she asked her own question for clarification. “Isn’t Carter home right now?” 

Cat nodded a little. “He is.” Cat was a protective single mother. She had kept his interaction with Kara to a minimum. Just in case it didn’t work out. But now, she had decided, it was safe. Kara wasn’t going anywhere. “And I’m sure he would love to spend some time with you.” 

Kara knew that Cat kept Carter to herself. She wanted to keep him safe from relationships that would hurt him. The invitation was a sign of trust. She knew that it meant that Cat knew she wasn’t going anywhere. And she wasn’t. 

She smiled widely at Cat. Cat thought she looked so beautiful and couldn’t help smiling back. “I would love that,” Kara finally answered. 

They set a time and rushed to get through all the responsibilities left in the day. Neither could wait for the evening to get there. When the work was finally over, each one left separately with the promise to see each other soon. 

_____________________________________________

 

Not too long after, Kara stood at the Grant's front door. She felt nervous. She looked over herself. She had traded her skirt and cardigan for skinny jeans and a casual lapel blouse. She ran her hands over her hair. It was half pulled up, leaving most of it to fall around her shoulders. She second guessed herself and, with a sigh, cursed herself for her constantly unimpressive fashion choices in front of someone like Cat. 

Too late now. She rang the doorbell, half hoping for a superhero emergency in the next five minutes. The door opened quickly and Kara was met by Cat Grant throwing her arms around her shoulders and kissing her mouth deeply. It was exquisite. Kara’s hands instinctively went to Cat’s waist and pulled her closer. She melted into the kiss. It was the best thing she had felt in days. She kissed Cat back, hoping for zero superhero emergencies for the rest of the night. 

They reluctantly pulled apart and looked at each other, both grinning from ear to ear. Kara asked Cat, teasing, “Do you greet all your guests that way?” 

“You’re much more than a guest,” Cat responded. She took Kara’s hands and led her into the house. Carter was in the living room playing a video game. Cat called to him. “Carter, Kara’s here. Shut it down, please.”

The young boy turned his head and threw an excited smile to Kara. He jumped up and ran to her. “Kara!” She found herself in the midst of a bear hug and she couldn’t help but laugh. Two hugs in as many minutes. She could get used to this. Carter quickly asked, “Hey, do you wanna play Halo?” 

Cat sighed, “Don’t be rude. Time to put it away.” 

Kara broke in, “I think Winn has mentioned this one. Isn’t it about aliens?” She wanted Carter an opportunity to express his nerd side. She thought it was pretty adorable.

“Yes!” He became instantly excited. “There are these aliens that are trying to kill all the humans all throughout the universe. And there’s this guy, a super soldier, named Master Chief who is trying to save them. Wanna play? It’s awesome!” 

“I would love to!” Kara wanted Carter to know that he could trust her to be interested in the things he was interested in. 

“You don’t have to,” Cat reassured her. 

“No, I want to. I can at least give it a try. But I’m terrible at these things.” She gave him an apologetic look. 

Carter was still smiling. “That's okay. So's my mom.” Cat rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen. 

“Ten minutes!” Cat shouted. 

Kara sat down with Carter. It took him five minutes just to explain the controller to her. She could care less about the game, but she enjoyed listening to Carter talk about it. He helped her walk through part of a map and wanted to stop to show her everything. He showed her alien weapons and explained the science behind them. He showed her alien space ships and told her about all the cool stuff they did. She noticed that Carter paid attention to every detail of the game. His mother’s son, Kara thought. 

“So you like aliens?” Kara asked after a few minutes, still smiling at him. 

“Aliens are awesome! Especially Superman and Supergirl. Superman is amazing. He’s pretty much my hero, but Supergirl is almost my hero now.” He said it like it was an uncontested fact. 

Kara laughed and couldn’t help but ask, “And why is that?” 

“Well, she hasn’t been a superhero as long as him and she’s already managed to do things he couldn’t do. She’s a girl and there should totally be more girl superheros.” Kara loved this kid already and listened as he continued. “My mom says that she works with a team. That’s a lot more effective than working on your own. She’s smart for knowing she needs help sometimes.” Kara’s smile faded a bit at that. He was right. Sometimes Supergirl needed help. And even this young kid understood that better than she did sometimes. Stronger together. 

Carter concluded his argument with, “And she’s totally hot.” Kara's full smile returned. 

“Oh, really. And how do you know that?”

“I’ve met her.” He said it proudly. Like it made him special. 

Cat broke into the conversation before Kara could respond. “Dinner’s ready. Shut it down!” 

Kara and Carter looked at each other. Kara told him, “I think she’s serious this time.”

“Yeah, I know.” He shut the game down and they made their way to the dining nook off the kitchen. Kara knew Cat rarely used the formal dining room. She preferred the intimacy of the closer seating around the smaller table. 

When they walked in, Kara and Carter were still talking about aliens. Cat thought it was pretty adorable considering he was talking to one and had no idea. She appreciated that Kara just let him talk. She didn’t tell him that anything he said was silly or wrong. They joined Cat and everyone got their plates and food. Kara was surprised at how much Cat had made. A main dish with chicken, several sides, and Kara’s eyes fell on a dish filled with pot stickers. She smiled at the gesture. 

“Did you get me pot stickers?” She suddenly felt like the most important person in the world. Cat Grant had gone out of her way to please Kara. 

“Yes. I just picked them up from that place I know you like.” She said it dismissively, like it wasn’t a big deal. But Kara knew it had to have been inconvenient to pick them up after work. 

“Thank you,” she said it, holding Cat’s eyes, letting her know that she appreciated it. Carter was the first to fill his plate and head to the table. Kara walked up to Cat and took the opportunity to place a kiss on the shoulder that Cat’s dress left exposed. Cat leaned her head toward Kara and closed her eyes for just a moment. She had to keep herself from getting distracted. 

“I know how much you can eat so I made a lot.”

Kara was shoveling food onto her plate like she just realized how hungry she was. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she joked, popping a pot sticker into her mouth before she even sat down. Cat smiled at the joke and let her hand settle on the small of Kara’s back while they walked to the table. 

As soon as she was in her place, Carter was talking to Kara again. They went on and on about things Cat would generally have no interest in, but she found herself attentive to every word. She sat back and just watched them. These two meant everything. Two separate parts of her life coming together to form one perfect whole. 

Cat finished her meal first. It was easier when you were the only one at the table not talking. Kara and Carter had to take bites between explanations on star formation and random facts about armadillos. This dinner held the most laughter that Cat had ever heard in this house. The sound of Kara’s laugh seemed to fill every space. Once when she laughed at something Carter said, Cat closed her eyes and tried to memorize the sound so she could recall it on bad days. 

Then she couldn’t help herself. She was just so happy right then, in the moment. She reached over and took Kara’s hand. Kara didn’t even realize it happened as she was still talking with Carter. Cat let their hands settle together on the table. Finally, she felt Kara give it a squeeze as if to let her know that she knew it was important that she was holding her hand in front of Carter, who had stolen a quick glance at the joined hands and smiled between more random facts about the moon. 

After it seemed that he’d gotten out most of his pent up random facts Carter asked, “Hey, mom, can we play Settlers.” Kara caught the glint in Cat’s eyes. 

“Yes, we can. Go grab it.”

“Yes!” He scampered off to find the game. 

Cat turned toward Kara. They smiled at each other. “Thank you,” Cat said quietly. “I’ve never seen him interact with someone the way he does with you.”

“He’s a really great kid, Cat. You’ve done an amazing job raising him. He’s kind, he’s smart, he’s funny,” she paused and looked down at their hands, “he’s observant.” She looked back to Cat’s eyes. She looked so relaxed. This was probably the most relaxed Kara had ever seen her. Her features were soft and she looked so beautiful. 

“I couldn’t help it. Watching the two of you.” Words were hard for Cat sometimes. She wasn’t used to being tender like Kara was. She wanted to say so much to Kara. The words were on the tip of tongue. 

Carter came rushing back in with the red and yellow box. “Got it!” He quickly began pulling out all the pieces. “What color do you guys want?” 

“Blue,” Kara said quickly. Of course, Cat thought. 

“Green, please, dear.” Cat used green because it blended into the board and every once in a while an opponent would miss one of her pieces and she could get the upper hand. Cat would never admit it, but she loved Settlers of Catan. It was calculating and suited her personality. Carter’s too, though he was less calculating and more just thoughtful. Kara liked it because the two of them liked it. 

Carter busied himself setting up all the hexes and shoreline pieces. Cat got up to get a glass of wine. She asked if anyone wanted anything and neither responded. They were talking again. This time exchanging strategies on the game. She smiled as she sat back down. The longer the set up went on, the more her competitive side was coming up. She began studying the board set up, which was different for every game. She saw the perfect spot and hoped no one else set up on it. 

They rolled and Cat got the highest number. She immediately set up her first piece on the desired spot, smiling. Kara and Carter looked at her confused. 

“You just put your house in the middle of three sheep hexes,” Kara observed. 

“Astute,” she simply said, then pointed. Carter and Kara looked down. “I’m two spaces away from a sheep port.” She looked at them smugly. 

“Great,” muttered Carter. 

“Well, I’ll just block you,” Kara started. 

“And get one sheep every time an eleven is rolled? Not smart, darling.” Kara wasn’t sure how she felt about patronizing-Settlers-of Catan-Cat. She either hated her or found her oddly seductive. Either way, she narrowed her eyes at her. 

They finished setting up. They all had different strategies. Carter stuck to the ore/wheat strategy, trying to build enough cities to get to the desired amount of victory points. Kara gathered as much brick as possible and hoarded it for trading while going for the longest road. Cat cashed in a ridiculous amount of sheep and bought at least one development card every turn. 

After about an hour of heated gameplay, the point total was Carter with 7, Kara with 8, and Cat with 6. Neither of the younger was about to concede. They knew they needed to stay sharp. It was Cat’s turn. She rolled. A four again! That gave her five more sheep. She turned four in for a wheat and an ore and purchased another development card. 

She smiled to herself. She flipped over a card. Monopoly. Kara saw it coming when Cat said, “Everyone's brick, please.” Kara begrudgingly handed over seven brick. Carter had three. 

“Hmm,” Cat hummed to herself, smiling outwardly now. Kara and Carter just sat back and crossed their arms. Cat traded in the brick, plus her wood, for three more roads. She reached over and took Kara's Longest Road card. Eight points. She flipped over two yellow development cards. Ten points. Boom! 

Now she sat back and crossed her arms. When she surveyed her victims, Carter looked annoyed. But Kara was smiling at her. She held out a hand for Cat to shake. “Congratulations, Cat. You have proven to be the victor,” Kara said, only a little sarcastic. Cat reached out and shook her hand, once. 

“Thank you, Kara. Now that I have raked the two of you over the coals of Catan, Carter, it’s time for bed.”

Carter protested, “Noo. I want to hang out some more with Kara, mom.”

“Kara’s going to be around a lot more, darling. I promise. You will see her again very soon.” 

He turned quickly to Kara. “For real?” Kara was still looking at Cat. “Hey, Kara. For real? You’ll be back soon?” 

She tore her eyes away and focused on Carter. “Absolutely, buddy. Nothing would make me happier.” 

“Awesome,” he stated simply, giving them both a hug before he slipped away, down the hall. 

Cat stood slowly and slipped herself into Kara’s lap. She wrapped her arms around the strong shoulders and kissed her gently on the forehead. She rested her cheek there, holding on to Kara. After a moment she lifted her head and brought a hand to Kara’s face. She looked her in the eye and, with so much emotion in her voice, she told Kara, “I love you.” 

Kara held back the tears that immediately formed in her eyes. “That’s the first time you’ve said that to me.” Kara had said it. Twice. Well, three times if you count the time on the balcony when she admitted she was in love with Cat. Once when she was leaving the house for the night, after they had had a lengthy talk about how important family was to them. Then another time at the DEO when Cat had brought dinner to her and Alex and Alex had stepped away for a minute. She didn’t expect Cat to say it back. She knew words could be difficult for her. 

“I’ve wanted to say it a thousand times,” Cat said. “I’ve wanted to walk into the middle of the office and shout it so everyone could hear. I wanted to tell you after the accident. I wanted to say it back to you on the balcony that day.” Cat was trying to hold her emotions back and Kara could tell. 

“Cat,” she moved her face to catch Cat’s eye, “you can be emotional with me. I don’t think it makes you weak. And I don’t think it’s silly. It makes me love you more.” Now Cat was holding back tears. 

Her hand was still on Kara’s cheek. She bent down and kissed her lips. It was soft. Not rushed. Kara kissed her back. Then kissed her back again. She wrapped her arms around Cat’s waist and pulled her closer. 

Then her ears picked up Carter’s returning footsteps. She pulled away quickly and Cat looked confused. “Carter,” she whispered. Cat just smiled and stayed in her place as Carter reappeared. Kara could feel the flush in her face.

“I’m ready for bed,” He announced. “Hey, Kara. I want you to have something.” He handed her a card. Kara turned it over in her hands. It was a Superman trading card. And a good one. It had a photo of Superman flying on the front and on the back it had several statistics about him. Kara noted they were all correct. There were other trading cards out there with completely inaccurate things about the both of them. She also noted it was signed. The scrawl was familiar. It said ‘To Carter, stay cool. Kal-El.’ He’d used his real name. Kara was floored. She’d never seen him use his real name with a human, aside from Lois. Much less sign a trading card for a kid he’d never met.

She very quietly asked, “Carter, how did you get this?” She held onto the card lightly, afraid of damaging it somehow. She knew this had to be precious to him. It was precious to her already. She suddenly longed to tell him the truth about her identity. 

“Mom got it for me. She wouldn’t say how. But it’s pretty awesome, huh?” Kara looked to Cat. Cat’s mouth was open. She couldn’t believe Carter was making this kind of gesture. He had been over the moon when Cat managed to get the card signed for his birthday. 

Kara looked back to Carter. “Yes. It’s amazing. Carter, you should keep this. This is special. There’s not another one like it in the world.” 

“I want you to have it. Keep it safe, though.” 

Kara hesitated. “I will guard it with my life,” she said, honestly. 

Carter hugged her again while Kara was still looking at Clark's Kryptonian signature. He hugged his mom. “Nite,” he said, and headed off to bed. 

Kara repeated her question to Cat, “How did you get this?” 

“I had to give James Olsen two extra weeks of vacation for that. I told him how Carter adored Superman. He went to Metropolis and brought it back. I might have reduced myself to almost begging.” 

“He’s never done this. He doesn’t do this kind of thing. Whatever James said to him had to be good.” Kara was still turning it over. 

Cat took the card and set it on the table. She pulled Kara out of her chair, into the living room, and onto the couch. The moment they sat down Cat pulled Kara into her, tangling one hand in her hair. Kara instantly settled into the position, laying her head on Cat’s chest and relaxing. Cat reclined a little and relaxed as well. 

They stayed like that for a while. Happy and relieved to finally be close to each other again. Cat’s quiet voice broke into the moment. “We need to talk about yesterday.”

Kara sighed, “I know. Ask me anything.”

“I’ve never seen you get angry like that,” Cat said, stroking Kara’s hair. “It scared me. You were like another person that I didn’t recognize. I know Non is responsible for a lot of hurt. I know he kept Astra on the wrong path and because of that, he is partly to blame for her death. But, Kara, hatred like that will eat you up inside.”

Kara took in the words, knowing Cat was right. “My cousin, me, Non, and his followers are the only people alive from Krypton. The only ones left.” She extracted herself from the comfort of Cat’s arms and sat up to look at her. “Our entire planet. Our entire race. And this is all that’s left. Astra was here and now she’s not. I had two other family members. And now I only have one.” Sometimes Kara enjoyed talking about Krypton and memories from her home. Other times, like this, she wished she could forget or just not care. 

Kara continued explaining her feelings. “I love Earth. And I love the people on Earth. And I have chosen to fight for them. And I will choose humanity every time. But Non. His mission is to destroy the very people that gave life back to me. He wants to destroy you. And Carter. And Alex and everyone else that I love. I hate him for that. I do.” Some tears escaped from her eyes and Cat quickly sat up to wipe them away. She kissed each of Kara’s cheek bones lightly after the tears were gone and once again pulled her against herself. Kara didn’t protest. She needed Cat. She needed the comfort of Cat’s unwavering conviction. There was never gray with Cat. She was somehow always able to break it down to black and white. 

Cat tried to choose her next words carefully. “Non is not a good man. He is full of hate and doesn’t care who he hurts to get what he wants. He’s taken your aunt’s good intentions and manipulated them into a death sentence for this planet. He is your antithesis. Your opposite in almost every way. ” She lifted Kara’s face to look at her. “Almost.” 

Kara was confused. “What do you mean?” 

Cat spoke tenderly, knowing that she could easily hurt Kara’s feelings. She didn’t want that. But Kara needed to understand that she was better than what she thought she was now. “You feel the same hate that he does. When you look at him, you feel the same rage that he does when he looks at you.”

“I need that rage to beat him.”

“No,” Cat shook her head. “You can’t compartmentalize hate. It will spill over into everything. Trust me. It will make you a different person than you want to be. You have to let it go. Kara, don’t fight with the hate you have for him. Fight with the love you have for us. That’s what makes you a hero.” 

Kara breathed out a long breath, then slowly stood up from the couch. She walked toward the window and looked out into the night sky. She believed what Cat said. Hating Non wasn’t the answer. Especially when it pushed her to endanger the people she cares about most. She had to find a way to push passed it and fight him for the right reasons. She closed her eyes. 

After a minute, she felt Cat’s arms encircle her waist from behind. She felt Cat pull herself into Kara and rest her head against Kara’s back. Then Cat said those beautiful words again. “I love you.” 

Kara turned in her arms, smiling down at her. “I love you, too.” Cat smiled and it made Kara smile bigger.

“There’s my sunny Danvers,” Cat said to her. “That’s when I knew it was you, you know. That you were Supergirl. That night on the balcony after the earthquake. When you smiled at me. I said to myself, ‘that looks just like a Kara Danvers smile.’ The next morning I saw it again. I started falling for you right then. I shouldn’t tell you this but you could probably get anything you wanted from me with one of those smiles.”

Kara’s smile faded slowly. She was overcome with a need to kiss Cat. She bent her head down and kissed her deeply. Cat kissed her back with some enthusiasm. She reached up and wrapped her fingers around the lapels of Kara’s shirt and pulled her in. Her tongue swept over Kara’s bottom lip and Kara opened her mouth. They were kissing each other with an urgency that they hadn’t before. 

Cat took her kisses to Kara’s jawline and scraped her teeth down her neck. Kara breathed in sharply and groaned through closed lips. With her breathing shallow, she whispered, “You saved my life, you know. I would have died in that water.” She was pulling Cat’s shirt out of slacks and began running her hands up and down Cat’s back and around to her flat, soft stomach. 

Cat spoke between kisses on Kara’s neck, “I could never,” soft kiss on Kara’s collar bone, “let that happen,” soft kiss on Kara’s chin, “without kissing every inch of this body,” hard kiss on Kara’s lips. It almost pushed Kara back. Then Kara pushed back holding Cat by her hips. She felt flushed all over her body. 

“Cat, this feels so good.” She put her hands underneath Cat’s beautiful ass and pulled her up to her waist. Cat easily wrapped her legs around Kara and tangled both hands in that long, soft hair. 

“Mmm,” was all she managed to get out. 

Kara pulled back and looked at Cat. Cat was unimpressed. “No stopping,” she panted between deep breaths. She opened her eyes and saw Kara looking at her. 

Kara’s voice was low. “I’ve never wanted anything in my life the way I want you.” 

The words caught Cat off guard. Kara had the ability to say things that stopped her in her tracks. Cat slowed down their frantic pace. She placed a lingering kiss on Kara’s lips. Then another. She slipped off her perch on Kara’s hips and took Kara’s hands in her own pulling her closer. One more kiss and Cat said softly, looking Kara in the eye, “I want to make love to you.” 

Kara didn’t have any words to respond. She simply allowed Cat to lead her upstairs to her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be super fun. Pun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat finally gets a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to aBardWithaPen, QueenApples, InsaneMagician and especially LittlePinkPuffin for name suggestions! You guys are awesome. 
> 
> Also, the name Cat gets is an already existing superhero name, though obscure. Honesty, it was virtually impossible to pick one that wasn't already taken. 
> 
> Also #2, I know everyone has their own opinion of what Carter's dad might be like. I decided to make him out as a decent guy. Mostly, because I refuse to believe that Cat would allow herself to get that involved with a complete prick. He has to be a little okay, right?
> 
> As always, the tempo of the chapter gets a little rushed toward the end hope it's still entertaining! 
> 
> Thanks for all the suport on my first multi chapter fic!

Kara rolled over in the large bed. She felt so warm. Comfortable. She could sense, more than see, the sun coming up outside the windows of the bedroom. She kept her eyes closed and just breathed lazy, slow breaths for a minute. She felt groggy. She couldn’t remember when she’d slept so soundly. 

She felt the thumb of a small hand rubbing over her stomach. She smiled a small smile and slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head and took in the sight. Cat Grant, still asleep beside her. Blond hair falling slightly over her beautiful face. The bed sheets were wrapped around her up to her chest. One hand, unconsciously moving on Kara’s stomach, the other curled up under her chin. 

She couldn’t believe it. Waking up in Cat’s bed was a literal dream come true. She wanted to reach out and touch Cat, but she was afraid of somehow breaking the dream. This woman was the most beautiful, adorable person she’d ever seen. Kara let her mind wander back to the previous night. She’d never felt anything like it. She’d had sex before, but this was different. This was the first time she’d been in love. Every touch held meaning. Every kiss she’d placed on Cat was a promise to her. When she came under Cat’s touch it was explosive, sending shockwaves through her body. It had lasted longer than she thought it would. It felt exquisite and left her trembling as she came down. She remembered having to keep herself from crying out lest Carter hear. And when Cat had come apart in her arms she had felt like she owned the world in that moment. 

They stayed there, breathing hard and wrapped up in each other. They whispered all their feelings to each other like they were trying to keep them secret from every other human. Things that were meant only for them. Cat had been so tender to Kara after. Stroking her hair and touching her softly. She must have placed a hundred soft kisses on Kara’s face as they fell asleep still holding each other. 

Now here they were. Kara was still staring at her when the sun’s rays began peeking through the windows. The light fell on Cat’s face and hair. It made her look like she was glowing. Her skin, her hair. She looked like an angel. 

Cat made the smallest movement. Kara could hear the slight elevation in her heart beat, indicating that she was waking up. She felt Cat’s hand flatten against her stomach, then reach over to her side. Cat slowly opened her eyes. After a few blinks, she sought out Kara’s eyes. Upon finding them, she smiled at her and pulled on her side, wanting Kara to come closer. 

Kara scooted closer and pulled Cat on top of her, resting Cat’s head on her chest. Kara had a hand in her hair, lightly scratching her scalp. Cat just listened to the steady beat of Kara’s strong heart. She’d never felt so safe in all her life. Kara’s arms around her were like a fortress of security. 

Cat lifted her head slightly and kissed Kara’s chest once, then again. She bent her head down and kissed the open spot between Kara’s breasts. She touched her nose to that spot and drew it up to kiss Kara’s chest again and moved up to her neck. Kara didn’t move, not wanting Cat to stop. Finally, Cat kissed her on the lips. Lightly. Kara kissed back and slowly turned them, switching their positions. 

When their lips parted, Kara smiled down at Cat. “Hi,” she said to her. 

“Morning,” Cat said back, kissing her again. “How did you sleep?”

“That was the best sleep I’ve had in months. Mostly thanks to you, I think,” Kara said, laughing a little. 

Cat laughed too. “Glad I could help.” She pushed some of Kara’s hair behind her ear. Before she could stop herself, she said, “You are so beautiful.” As soon as the words came out she felt instantly vulnerable. She was afraid of being the first one to say something emotional after the night before. What if Kara hadn’t had as amazing a time as she had? 

But, as always, Kara reassured her when she said, “I was watching you sleep just now and I thought to myself that you were the most beautiful person I’d ever seen.” 

Cat put her hands on either side of Kara’s face. “How do you do that?” 

“Do what?” Kara asked back. 

“Speak so honestly all the time?” It was a genuine question that Cat had always wondered about the younger woman. 

Kara looked at her affectionately and kissed her slowly, lingering on her lips. She whispered, “It’s easy when I want you to know everything.” 

She had just done it again. Cat didn’t know what to say. Kara was the most honest person she knew. She’d never been with someone who complimented her so easily. Or was so openly affectionate. Kara never held any part of herself back from Cat. 

They watched each other for a minute when Cat suddenly smiled wide and laughed a small laugh. 

“What?” Kara smiled because Cat was smiling. 

“I slept with my hot, young assistant. You’ve turned me into a walking cliché, Kara Danvers.”

Kara laughed at a little. Then her expression grew more serious. She asked Cat, “Do you regret it?” 

Cat couldn’t believe she was asking. With a soft and reassuring voice she said, “Not one second, darling.” She pulled Kara down for a firm kiss. “I don’t regret anything about last night. Do you understand?”

Kara nodded. 

“Good.” Then Cat was suddenly insecure. She flicked her eyes away from Kara’s, then back. She looked away again and shyly asked, “Do you regret it?”

Kara quickly answered with an emphatic, “No! Are you crazy? Last night was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt. I’ve never-,” she stopped herself and looked away, embarrassed. 

Cat gathered the realization. She pulled Kara’s chin up to look at her. “You’ve never had an orgasm?” It wasn’t a patronizing question. She really wanted to know. 

Kara gave a small shake of her head, still embarrassed. She felt stupid for admitting it. She didn’t want Cat to think of her as a child. It was Kara’s turn to look away from Cat’s eyes out of insecurity. 

“Hey,” Cat said, wanting to draw Kara’s attention back to her. When Kara did look back, she only saw affection. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed.” Cat was showing her superpower again. Always able to see when Kara needed reassurance. It was like she could read her thoughts. “I’m just happy it happened with me.” Kara instantly felt better. 

Just then, Cat’s phone buzzed from the night stand with an incoming text message. She sighed, resentful of the interruption. She checked the message. “Damn it. I forgot that Carter’s father is coming by this morning to pick him up for the weekend. He’ll be here soon.”

The disappointment was evident on Kara’s face. “Should I go?” 

Cat looked at her and contemplated for a moment. “No, I want you to stay.” Kara wouldn’t be a secret, she decided. “I don’t want to hide this. It’s too soon for you two to meet, but he will only be here for a minute and then we have the day.” 

Kara smiled. “I didn’t expect that,” she said. “I know that this is more complicated for you with Carter and CatCo. I thought you’d want to keep it a secret.” 

“I would agree if I weren’t sure about it.” That was all Cat said. Kara understood the part that went unsaid. 

Cat slipped out of bed, untangling herself from Kara and the sheets. Kara’s eyes were glued to her body. That body. The sexiest thing. Ever. Cat disappeared too soon into the bathroom and came out wearing a robe. 

“I’m going to get Carter up so he can get ready,” she said, placing a quick kiss on Kara’s cheek as she walked out the bedroom door. 

Kara lay in the bed and closed her eyes. She needed to breath and process all this. A month ago Cat had still been angry with her about Adam. She had insisted on keeping their relationship strictly professional, though neither of them had wanted that. They were only brought back together because of the accident, when they both realized how much they feared losing the other. She’d watched Cat spend endless hours mastering her abilities, never one to back down. Then Cat had saved her life. Endangered herself to keep Kara safe. They’d had their first fight. They’d spent a night making love to each other. They had family time together. This was happening. Kara couldn’t believe it. 

She thoughts were interrupted when Cat came back into the room with two cups of coffee. She smiled brightly at Cat as she watched her lean against the door to close it and slowly walk back to the bed. “Coffee? It’s not superheated, but it does have pumpkin spice creamer,” she said, handing Kara a mug. 

Kara took it gratefully. “You just happened to have pumpkin spice creamer?”

“No, not normally,” Cat said, “but I wanted to be prepared for when this happened.” She took a sip from her own mug. 

“When? Well, aren’t we the confident one,” Kara teased her. 

Cat turned on that the-world-revolves-around-me-deal-with-it voice and said, “And why, dear, would I not be the confident one?” 

“I can’t think of one reason,” Kara said and, Cat smiled. They sat together on the bed, quietly drinking their coffee, leaning against each other looking out the windows. 

Finally Cat said with a sigh, “I should get dressed.” 

“Back to reality,” came Kara’s response. 

Cat kissed Kara’s lips. Looking at her she stated the fact, “You and me. That’s reality. All the rest is details.”

Kara smiled and watched her get ready. Like it was some sacred ritual she was being invited to witness. Cat walked into the large closet, shedding her robe as she walked. Sexiest. Thing. Ever. Kara thought the closet looked basically like a whole other room. She pulled out some casual black slacks, casual in that they had pockets. She slipped them on easily. They hugged her legs and hips perfectly. She turned to the other side of the closet and reached up to pull down a cream colored button up blouse. She put it on, buttoned it up and emerged from the closet, tucking the shirt in. She stepped into the bathroom. Kara could just peek in and see her combing out her disheveled curls. She expertly and quickly applied some make up. She never wore a lot and she wore less right now. She came out and gave her self the once over in the full length mirror. She turned and caught Kara staring. 

“What?” Cat asked her. 

Kara was smiling. “Is this your weekend look?” She asked sarcastically, waving her hand toward Cat. 

Cat furrowed her brow and looked in the mirror again. “Does it look bad?” 

Kara giggled. “No, it looks perfect. In like three minutes you manage to look perfect. My weekend look is basically like my look every other day but with more sweatpants.”

Cat laughed and came over to place a hand on Kara’s face. “You know I love you no matter what you wear,” she kissed her lips again, “but we might go shopping sometime soon.” Moving toward the door, she said, “I’m going to wait for Carter's father downstairs. Stay here and relax for a while, okay.” Kara nodded. 

After several minutes of just enjoying the reality of being there, Kara got up to get dressed. She looked around the room. Where were her clothes, she thought. Oh, there was her shirt, in the corner. And over there was her bra. Crap, she thought, finding her super suit in a heap beside the bed. They would have to be more careful in the future. Carter could have seen it. It took a few minutes but she managed to find her clothes and assemble herself, though she didn’t look nearly as put together as Cat had in less time. 

She heard the door bell ring and froze. She turned toward the bedroom door with her eyes wide. She slowly walked toward the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. She didn’t know why. No one could hear her behind the door. She knew she was being paranoid. She heard voices downstairs. She shouldn’t eavesdrop, she knew that. But she opened the door anyway. Just a crack. 

“Well, I was hoping we could talk about something anyway while we wait for him.” Cat’s voice sounded a little nervous to Kara’s trained ears. 

There was a pause. “I’m seeing someone.” 

Another pause, and then a man’s deep voice. “Who?” There didn’t seem to be any animosity in the question, just curiosity. 

“Someone from work. For about a month.”

Kara’s heart was beating fast. She knew this conversation was a big deal. She didn’t know much about Cat’s ex. From what Cat said he seemed like a decent guy, but who wouldn’t be jealous of your ex getting involved with someone new when your ex is Cat Grant. Kara had unconsciously opened the door wider and slipped out into the hallway, wanting to hear better. 

She heard Carter’s father again. “Is it serious?”

Another pause. “I love her.”

No pause. “Her?” He seemed taken aback at that. Kara scrunched her face, feeling for Cat having to be in this situation. 

She heard Cat sigh. “Don’t act so surprised. We’ve talked about this.” 

During the pause that followed Kara heard Carter’s door open. She froze again. Shit! Shit, shit, shit! 

Carter came up beside her nonchalantly and whispered to her, “Hey, Kara. Are my mom and dad talking?”

Kara’s mouth was hanging open and she looked terrified. What was happening? The first night they sleep together and the next morning Cat’s ex is in the house and Cat’s son catches her there. Eavesdropping, no less! She slowly turned to Carter and squeaked out, “Uh huh.” Then she turned her attention back down the hall, the terrified look still in place. 

The two of them stood there in the hallway next to each other, listening in the on the conversation. Carter asked, “Did my mom tell him about you?” 

“What do you mean, tell him about me?” She asked back. 

Carter smiled knowingly at her. “Come on, Kara. It’s pretty obvious.” Kara just stared at him, eyes still wide. “I like you two together.”

“You do?” Kara’s relief was evident. Her shoulders visibly relaxed. 

“Yeah.” They listened again. 

His father asked, “Well, does Carter know about you two?” 

“She was here for dinner last night, but I haven’t talked to him about it directly, no. But I am planning to. This woman is here to stay. And Carter adores her.” 

More silence. Carter spoke up. “I better go save my mom.” He looked at Kara and smiled. “See you soon?”

“Definitely, buddy.” He walked down the hall and Kara heard him greet his father. She made her way back to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, grabbing a pillow and hitting herself in the face with it. 

A few minutes later Cat came back in as well. “How much did you hear?” She asked the girl with the pillow over her face. 

“Everything,” mumbled Kara from under the pillow. 

Cat laughed and sat down beside her, removing the pillow. “That was so awkward,” Kara said. 

“Don’t worry. He’ll get over it.”

They heard Kara’s phone ring from the floor. Cat smiled at the memory of how it ended up there and went to retrieve it. Kara took it and opened a message from Alex. “Alex wants us at the DEO if we can.” 

Cat nodded, ready to get out of there and forget the weirdness that just happened. “I don’t have my suit. Can you take me?” 

Kara was up in a second and taking off the clothes she’d just put on. She loved flying with Cat. Once she was donning her super suit they walked out of the house and were off. 

They touched down at the DEO shortly after and went inside. 

They found Alex in the bullpen. She greeted Kara with a hug and inquired, “So you two were together when I messaged you? Early on a Saturday morning?” She looked slyly at her sister. Then to Cat who put her hands up. 

“Well, uh. We had dinner last night. So,” Kara answered, obscurely trailing off. Cat shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, Alex,” Cat jumped in, “we were together when you messaged. Early. On a Saturday morning. Draw your own conclusions.” 

For the second time that morning Kara’s eyes went wide and she looked at Alex like she’d been caught red handed breaking the rules. Alex laughed at her. “Kara, relax. Let’s go to my office.” As Cat stepped off in the right direction, Alex whispered to Kara, “Baby Danvers got game!”

“Shut up, Alex!”

Cat stopped short outside the office when she looked through the window. Henshaw, Winn, and James were in Alex’s office. She turned on her heel toward Alex. “What are James and the cardigan hobbit doing here? They don’t know about me. Or me and Kara.”

Alex looked at Kara and Cat. “Actually, they do now.” Both women looked exasperated. “No!” Alex exclaimed. “Not about the two of you. They know about your powers and about the accident.”

“Why,” Cat asked, not happy. 

Kara answered, “Winn and James have always had my back. They are a part of the team.” 

Cat sighed. She didn’t like being involved with coworkers outside of work, especially in such a private matter. Alex spoke up again. “And today we need them for a very important task.” She opened the door. The three women entered. Cat had steeled her features into CatCo’s Queen of all Media no nonsense persona. 

Henshaw and James remained serious. Winn tried to smile at Cat but she rolled her eyes and looked away. Alex took over. “Okay, everyone. We have important business to attend to today.” She turned over a large, blank white board and grabbed a dry erase marker. She looked at Cat. “You need a name.”

Cat narrowed her eyes at Alex and slowly said, “Excuse me.”

Beside her Kara was visibly excited. She bounced a little on her toes and her fingers were covering her mouth. “Oh my gosh. This is amazing.”

James dived in, “Okay, so based on what Alex said we need a name that embodies the essence of fire.”

Winn countered, “But there’s also the nanites. Maybe something that has to do with that technology as well. Because nanites are pretty badass.”

“This is ridiculous,” Cat piped up. “This is not happening. I’m not doing this. We’ve talked about this.” She looked at Hank, Alex, and Kara. “I’m not a superhero.”

“Cat,” Alex spoke a little softer. “You saved Kara’s life. No one else in the world would have been able to do what you did the other night. Think of all the good you could do.” 

Cat shut her eyes. It was getting difficult to keep up her protests. She decided to indulge them for a moment. Just a moment. “Fine. Names. Go.” They all looked at her, excited. “Chop, chop.”

“Right,” Alex said, “Okay, so I was thinking something with fire was kind of obvious. What about Firefly?” She turned and wrote it on the white board. Everyone nodded. Cat cringed. 

James said, “Yeah, but fireflies are kind of fragile and we all know that Ms. Grant isn’t. What about The Phoenix? You know, rising from the ashes. You did survive that explosion.” Alex wrote it down while Cat tilted her head to the side, considering. 

Winn spoke up, “That’s a comic book name.” Everyone gave him the you’re-such-a-nerd look. “What? This kind of knowledge makes me valuable. Hey, what about Firewall? You know, because of the nanites and how you can program them-“ The looks he got shut him up. “Just write it down, please.”

Alex took pity on him and wrote the name down. 

“What about Ember?” Hank spoke from his spot in the corner. Everyone turned to look at him, surprised he’d made a suggestion at all. “What? I’ve never named a superhero.”

Alex smiled and wrote down the name. 

“Oh, hey,” Winn held his hands up, as if asking for silence. “Fury.” Everyone considered. It wasn’t bad. 

Cat spoke quickly, “Yes, Fury is very applicable right now. In this moment.” Her voice was low with irritation. 

Alex wrote it down and they moved on quickly, not wanting to test her patience too much. Then Alex suggested, “Hellcat.”

“Ohh,” everyone said it at once, except Cat. 

She said, “No. Cat can’t be in the name.” Everyone looked at her, questioning. “I’m a public figure. Anything too obvious will give me away.” She was getting into the process.

Kara joked, “So Tiny Cat is out.” Alex laughed. Cat glared at the both of them. 

They went on like that for a while, everyone making suggestions besides Cat and Kara. One or two agreeing but no consensus. Some of the named were awesome. Some were so-so. Winn was quick to point out ones already taken by fictional superheros. 

After a while, Winn said excitedly, “Oh, Burning Queen of Steel!” Everyone was silent. 

“What the hell, Winn,” James said. 

Winn stopped, “Yeah, yeah. That’s a little over the top.”

Cat had had enough. “Enough,” she snapped, holding her hands up. “This is done.” She opened the door and started walking to the room where she usually changed into her suit. She called to them over her shoulder. “I’ll pick the name myself.” 

Everyone looked at each other and smiled triumphantly. Cat was in. 

Alex and Kara quickly followed her to the room. Cat had stopped just inside the door, her eye catching something. She looked at Alex. Alex looked at her, “Take a look,” she told Cat. 

Neatly folded on the table was a stack of about a half a dozen new suits. These were a deep red color. Darker than the red on Kara’s suit. She ran her fingers over the top one. It was softer, too. “We changed the material a bit,” Alex said. “It’s more porous so you can push the fire out easier. And it stretches better.” 

Cat unfolded the suit by the shoulders. There was circular pad on right side of the chest. She looked at Alex again. “It’s for an insignia. When you figure out your name.” 

Cat noticed the gloves and ankle boots on the table as well. She put the suit down and picked up one of the gloves. It was the same material except on the palm. There was a round, metal port of some sort covering the palm. 

Alex came up beside her. “I don’t really understand the science, but it will basically focus the flames more when they come through your palm. So you’ll be more in control of it. And the engineers said you will have to put out less force to do the same things. So everything you do will be stronger and more efficient.”

“I could switch directions a lot faster,” Cat realized. “And concentrate it more in the proper direction when I throw it. What about the boots?”

Alex picked one up, showing her the bottom. The same type of filter covered the entire sole of the small boot. Cat was quiet. She just rubbed her fingers over the glove, thinking to herself. 

Kara had picked up the suit and was looking it over. It was much better constructed than the prototypes Cat had been using. The seams were stronger and the zipper was barely visible. Kara looked at Cat with a small smile. She didn’t want to push her. “What do you think?”

Cat, still looking at the glove said, “No harm in trying it out.” Her voice was nonchalant, but Kara knew she was deep in contemplation.

“One last thing,” Alex said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of something. She unrolled it. It was a small mask. The same dark red color. Just big enough to cover the upper part of her face, disguising her eyes. Alex handed it to Cat. “Just press it on. It will mold to your skin.” Cat looked at it and rolled it back up. She wasn’t ready for that. 

When she didn’t talk for a while, Kara and Alex looked at each other wondering if they’d finally pushed too much. Kara asked quietly, “Cat?” 

Cat snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Kara. “Uh, I’d like to try to something,” she responded, equally quiet. “I’ll be outside in a minute.” Kara nodded. 

A few minutes later, Kara, Alex, James, and Winn were all outside when Cat walked out in the new and improved body suit, minus the mask. Winn just said, “Whoa.” 

Kara’s sentiments, exactly. She whispered in Alex’s ear, “My girlfriend is so hot.” Alex just smiled, shaking her head. 

Cat put her hands on her hips and tilted her head, “You boys decide to stay for the fireworks?” She said to Winn and James. 

“If it’s okay,” James said, respectfully. 

Cat only nodded. She walked over to them. “The other night when I was trying to pull Kara up to keep from falling in the water, I couldn’t balance and hold her at the same time. I need to learn to fly with only two or three, maybe even one point of propulsion.” She looked down at the gloves and boots. “Maybe these can help.” 

“Take it slow,” Alex told her. 

Cat walked several feet away from them and launched herself up about twenty feet. She hovered there. The filters were doing their job. She wasn’t trying nearly as hard to push. Slowly she turned the flame off on her right hand. She was unsteady for only a moment. Then she turned off the left. She almost fell backward but quickly righted herself. Then there she was, above them using only her feet. 

Alex called up to her, “Let me get you some targets.” Cat nodded. Kara lifted up to meet her. Cat smiled her and took her hands. 

“Now I can touch you when we fly together.”

Kara reminded her, “James and Winn are watching.”

Cat shrugged. “I told you. I don’t want to hide this.” 

Alex came back. “Hey!” It was the only warning Cat got before Alex launched one at her head. Cat reacted instantly, shattering the clay with a burst from her hand. The flame was larger than she meant it to be. These filters would take some getting used to. But she could already tell she would be more powerful with them.

After she had accurately dispatched the entire box, easily, she practiced using only one of two sources of balance. She was a natural. Alex had been right. This was becoming second nature. 

Suddenly, Hank came out of the bunker. Kara and Cat came down. “One of the Fort Roz aliens we’ve been tracking has popped up in the city. He’s alone.” He looked to Kara and Cat. “Wanna bring him in?” 

Cat looked at her and pointed to herself. “Me?” 

Hank nodded. “With Supergirl’s help, of course.”

Kara raised her eyebrows and looked at Cat. “You already held your own against six Kryptonians.” 

Cat thought quickly. The she smiled. “Let's go.” She pulled the mask out and put it up to her eyes. It instantly attached snuggly to her face.

As they began stepping off, Alex called to Cat one more time, “Cat!” When Cat turned, Alex tossed her an ear piece and she caught it. Cat considered it for only a second before she put it in her ear. 

Then they were off in a flash of blue and red and flame. 

They flew quickly and reached the city in no time. Hank and Alex directed them via the comm. The alien was headed toward a large manufacturing plant. “Be careful,” Hank told them, “he has a freeze ability. He could be dangerous if he gets near water.”

They came to the plant and spotted a few giant water containers. They touched down and looked around, assuming that’s where be would head. They were startled by a loud cracking sound and quickly turned to see the human looking alien had ripped the top off of the massive containers. He touched the water and it froze instantly. Then he slammed his fists against the frozen water, breaking off pieces of ice. 

He quickly and easily began hurtling huge chunks of ice the size of cars at them. Hank’s voice crackled through the comm again. “And he has super strength.” 

Cat looked at Kara as she threw huge fire balls at the ice, melting and evaporating it on impact as Kara used her heat vision to do the same. “Is Agent Henshaw always this late to the party? That would have been good to know.”

“I can hear you, Ms. Grant,” Hank said, flatly. Cat rolled her eyes. 

“Keep him distracted,” Kara told her. She nodded as Kara snuck off. 

When it seemed as if the alien man was taking a breather, Cat walked out from the place they had taken shelter. Hands on her hips, she stopped where he could clearly see her. He touched the water in a second now open tank and Cat watched as it froze instantly. 

“That’s a neat trick,” she said curtly. “Wanna see mine.”

In a flash, he smashed the ice into more huge blocks and began throwing them hard at Cat. She threw fireball after fireball at the small icebergs, one and then another and another, each block disappearing in a vapor. With each shot she took a step closer to the containers. Finally, when she was close enough, she launched herself overhead so she could have a clear shot into the large vats. Her body glowed as she summoned the heat from deep within. She pushed a massive river of fire out from each of her palms and into the containers, instantly evaporating any trace of water. 

With no weapon to mount an assault, he turned to run. Right into Kara’s fist. 

He hit the ground. A moment later a detail of DEO agents were there to take him into custody. 

They heard Alex’s voice. “Nice job Supergirl. And, Tiny Cat.” 

“Alex Danvers, I swear,” Cat acted irritated. 

The duo returned to the DEO. When they got inside everyone congratulated Cat on her first official op. She appreciated the attention, though she was always happy just to do a good job. 

Hank debriefed her and Kara. When Kara came to find her, Cat had changed her clothes and was preparing to leave. “Where are you going,” Kara asked her. “This is where we go celebrate.” 

Cat looked at her and smiled slyly. Adrenaline was still coursing through her. She walked up to her with a sway in her hips. Before she knew it, Kara was pushed up against the wall with Cat kissing her fully. She quickly melted into Cat, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her back. Their lips moved against each other’s mouths, fervently. Kara moaned against her mouth and Cat slowed down. She took Kara’s bottom lips between her teeth sucked on it as she released Kara and pulled back. “I have to go to the office,” she said simply to Kara. 

Kara looked her in the eye, unimpressed. She said in a low voice, “You have got to be kidding me.” 

Cat laughed a little. “I’m sorry. But I’ll see you in the morning.” She rushed out, leaving Kara much too aroused to be at the DEO. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kara got to work early. When she got off the elevator, people were bustling all around, more than usual. Something was up. Kara quickly walked to her desk. 

She passed a few desks along the way. She saw flashes on screens of herself and then flashes of fire. Her eyes darted to the main door of the art department. She saw the mock ups on the board. Cat’s red suit and fire flowing from her hands.

Looked like the cat was out of the bag, so to speak, Kara thought. 

Her eyes flashed to Cat’s office. Cat was standing in the middle of the room looking at all the screens on her wall. They were all turned to major news stations. And they were all playing the same images. News cameras from all over the city had caught the skirmish the previous evening between the rogue alien and Supergirl. And Supergirl’s accomplice? 

The headlines on the screens ranged from ‘Supergirl gets a hand' to ‘New Superhero in Town.’ Then Kara’s eyes landed on one headline from CatCo's own network. ‘Who is The Inferno?’

Kara slowly turned to Cat and Cat could feel the wide smile on Kara’s face without even looking. Kara spoke slowly, but excitedly. “The Inferno?” 

Cat answered back, wearing a confident smile, “The Inferno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is all outlined and I think you guys will love it! Still a few chapters to go, though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat tries to balance her new responsibilities. 
> 
> Kara finds herself in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this story, I started posted some deleted scenes from each chapter on my Tumblr. It's just little snippets from gaps of time in the chapter. There are only a couple right now, but should catch up quickly.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/supercitycarnival

Over the next several weeks, The Inferno made several appearances alongside Supergirl. And she was every bit the superhero. Their abilities complimented each other so well that most tasks and opponents were dispatched much faster and more easily. She was on the magazine covers, newspaper front pages, and TV news outlets with Supergirl almost every day. She wasn’t always there, but often. 

When one of the suspension bridges that went over the bay buckled in a small earthquake, Supergirl had held it in place with her strength while The Inferno made quick work of the huge welds with her fire to keep it in place, the two of them saving everyone on the bridge. 

When a gang of thieves tried to blow open a downtown bank, Supergirl put out the fire with her freeze breath while The Inferno used the polyalloy nanites to fight off and subdue the gang. Alex’s hand to hand combat training was coming in handy. They had fired their guns at her, but she had quickly managed to form a shield around herself and use the metal to encase the bullets as they struck so no one around them was hurt. 

They had also managed to capture a small group of Fort Roz aliens that were loyal to Non. They had fought them high above the city. Supergirl and The Inferno weaving in and out while the aliens fired unfamiliar weapons at them. The two of them made a plan to cluster the group together and when they did The Inferno dove into the middle of the group, fire bursting from every part of her body. The heat was too much and the white fire too bright. It sent the aliens retreating, blinded and scorched. Though one appeared to be insusceptible to fire. He quickly turned and was able to escape. No doubt to return and report to Non. But Supergirl was able to make short work of getting the others, who were wildly flying around trying to see, to the ground and into the hands of DEO agents. 

Alex and Hank interrogated each one, searching for information about Non. But no one was talking. Kara grew frustrated as she watched the interviews from the other side of the wall. Cat was at her side. Kara would never admit weakness when it came to Non, but Cat knew that her presence would comfort Kara. 

When Kara sighed loudly, Cat wrapped a hand around her arm. She stepped closer to Kara and leaned her head against the younger woman’s shoulder. She immediately felt Kara relax and lay her own head on Cat’s. 

“These men won’t be our last lead,” Cat told her. “We will find Non. And when we do,” she paused to look up at Kara, “we will defeat him. Together.”

Kara shook her head. “Non isn’t your responsibility. He’s my responsibility. This isn’t your fight, Cat. It’s mine.”

Cat gave her a small, weary smile. “Your fight is my fight.” She was talking quietly. Kara could tell she was exhausted. Talk about a balancing act, Kara thought. Cat was a single mom, she ran a media empire, and still managed to be National City's second superhero. But they both knew she couldn’t keep this pace up forever. Eventually something would have to give. 

Kara put her arms around Cat and pulled her small frame against her. She rested her head on Kara’s chest. “You need to get some rest,” she told Cat. Cat only nodded. They stayed like that for a few minutes. 

Finally Cat said she was going home. She told Kara as she was walking out the door, “Be patient. We’ll come up with something.” Kara knew she was talking about Non again. She nodded and smiled at Cat as she left. 

“See you in the morning,” they both said at the same time. They smiled at each other. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came quickly at CatCo. The second Cat’s elevator door opened, she stalked out with hips swaying, efficiently giving orders to the department heads that had taken to waiting for her at the elevator each morning. 

When she made it to her office, Kara was waiting with latte in hand. They walked into the office together. Cat took a much needed sip of the drink and looked at Kara. “Did you get me an extra shot?”

“Yeah, I thought you might need it. Late night.”

Cat took a long breath and forced her mind to slow down. She looked at Kara. “Thank you,” she said simply. Kara thought of everything. She truly was Cat’s guardian angel. 

When she didn’t say anything else but continued looking at her, Kara asked quietly, “Are-, are you alright, Ms. Grant?” 

The formal name snapped Cat out of her reverie. She narrowed her eyes, making a big decision quickly. “No more of that,” she said slowly. 

Kara raised her eyebrows. “Um, no more of what, Ms. Grant?”

Cat waved in her direction, irritated. “That. ‘Ms. Grant.’ No more of that. Please.”

Kara smiled, but was nervous to overstep so she asked, “Just for clarification, what should I call you?” 

Cat smiled back at her. She put the latte down on the desk and walked over to stand in front of Kara. She took Kara’s hand lightly in hers. Kara’s eyes widened and darted out to the bullpen. A couple of people noticed. Her eyes darted back to Cat. She blinked and opened her mouth to speak, eyes still wide. No words came out so she closed her mouth again. 

Cat’s smile got bigger. Deer-caught-in-headlights Kara was one of her favorite things. She easily leaned up and placed a tender, slow kiss on Kara’s lips. Kara’s hand instinctively came up to Cat’s cheek. When Cat broke the contact, Kara immediately kissed her again, still tender, but with more emotion. This was a big deal and Kara knew what it took for Cat to show any kind of emotion at work.

They parted, still close. Kara dropped her hand from Cat’s face and cleared her throat, adjusting her glasses. Cat could tell she was elated and trying to keep it inside. She is so adorable, Cat thought. Then she finally answered Kara’s question. “I want you to call me Cat. Everywhere. With everyone. All the time.” 

Kara couldn’t keep the school girl smile off her face. She whispered, “Are you sure about this?”

“This is most sure I’ve been about anything.” She was still holding one of Kara’s hands. “We’ve been hiding this for almost three months.” Then her expression became serious and she looked away for a moment. “I need you here. At CatCo. I need us to be able to be us.” After one more smile, she straightened up and walked back to her desk. “Now tell me what I’m doing today.” 

The day was rushed as usual, but Cat seemed even more in control than normal. And she seemed happier. Her tone was less abrasive and she even complicated one of her editors. When the poor guy walked out he actually asked Kara if he was getting fired and she was softening the blow. Kara had laughed and told him that Ms. Grant doesn’t soften blows and to just take the compliment. 

Within hours of their moment in Cat’s office, there was gossip all throughout CatCo’s floors. Cat was already fielding emails from board members who had heard that Cat was kissing her assistant in the office. She dismissed the event in the emails but asked Kara to schedule a board meeting in the next few days. She would address it then. 

Around lunch time, Cat needed a break. Her eyes wandered to Kara’s form. She was typing quickly on her computer and talking on the office phone at the same time. Cat’s lips slightly turned up. She got up from her desk and slowly walked up to lean against the door frame of the office, behind Kara. She just watched her work. 

When Kara shifted her chair to look for a file, she caught Cat watching her. She stopped and smiled back. And then, “Oh! I forgot your lunch. I’ll go get it right now.”

Cat caught her arm, gently. “Just order something up for both of us and bring it in when it gets here.” She turned to go back to her work when Kara nodded, slipping her glasses on. 

When their food came, Kara brought it in the office. Cat stood and walked over to open the balcony door and lead them outside. “Are you sure you have time?” Kara asked her, hesitating. 

“I do today.” Cat stepped aside to let Kara out first. 

They ate their lunch lazily. Taking their time on the balcony together for the first time in months. When they were done, Kara said, “I miss this.”

Cat sighed and patted the spot next to her, wanting Kara to sit closer. And Kara did. She intertwined her arm and fingers with Kara’s and put her head on her shoulder. “Me too.” Then she looked up at Kara. “Is this okay with you?” She indicated their joined hands. “I didn’t exactly ask you before I put our secret out there.”

Kara laughed. “Are you kidding? I’m totally okay with it. I mean, you’re probably going to have to tell me if I get carried away because you know how touchy I can be and I don’t want to distract you or be unprofessional. I mean, I know that CatCo is your empire and you have to keep up a certain image so anytime I need to change something I’m doing, please tell me. Or something I’m not doing, because-,” she stopped herself and looked at Cat, who had her lips pressed together, trying not to giggle. Then Kara giggled. “Why are you letting me ramble.”

Cat spoke slowly, like she was revealing a huge secret. “I kind of like it when you ramble. It’s cute. And sweet.”

“Oh really? So all the irritated looks and hands on hips was just what?” 

Cat shrugged. “Keeping up appearances, I guess.” 

After some time Kara asked her, “How are you doing with all this?”

Cat dropped her head back to Kara’s shoulder and Kara prepared herself for a disappointing answer. “I could say I’m handling it well. That it’s easy to juggle everything and that I don’t think I’m neglecting anything.” She paused and started rubbing Kara’s arm. “But, if I’m honest, I would say that it’s difficult. I hate leaving Carter alone for long periods of time. We don’t have a lot of time together and I hate lying to him and leaving when we do have time. I know it hasn’t happened often, but it will only happen more. I used to get so upset when you would lie to me and leave.” Kara felt bad at all the memories of sneaking around. She kissed Cat’s hair.

Cat paused and then continued with, “I missed a parent-teacher conference last week.” 

Kara’s head snapped to look at Cat. “What?” Cat never missed anything having to do with her son. She remembered seeing the meeting on Cat’s schedule last week. Her tone was regretful, “I should have reminded you.” 

“No, sweetheart. My personal schedule is not your responsibility. I just completely forgot. I was distracted. And I didn’t get layouts back to Editing until yesterday morning.”

Kara thought and said, “But layouts don’t need to be done until Friday.”

“True. But I’ve always had them back to Editing a full week ahead of time.”

Kara sighed. This wasn’t what she’d wanted. She couldn’t expect Cat to the impossible. Even Cat Grant had her limits. She put an arm around her and pulled her a little closer. “What's the solution?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Cat responded. “I want to be The Inferno. I really do. But my time with Carter can’t suffer. And CatCo still has to run smoothly. And I want us to be able to build something.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Kara tried to sound encouraging. She held onto Cat. Cat relaxed into her. She was happy they could be open at the office now. Maybe they could find time for lunches on the balcony again. 

Just then Kara’s phone rang. Kara sighed and picked it up. “It’s Alex.” She slid her thumb across the screen to accept the call. “Hey, Alex, what’s up?” Cat watched Kara as she listened to Alex. She saw Kara’s eyebrows knit together and she looked at Cat. “Yeah, she’s here,” Kara paused to listen. “She can’t, Alex. But I can. I’m on my way.”

She hung up the call. “What is it?” Cat asked immediately. 

“They’re not sure. Apparently there are some people on top of one of the buildings in the warehouse district with guns. Big guns, according to Alex. But they aren’t doing anything. It would be safer for me to go check it out than the police. She wanted to know if you could come with me.”

Cat shook her head. “I can’t leave CatCo in the middle of the day.”

Kara nodded. “I told her. But I should still go.” Then Cat nodded, wanting to go with her. 

“I want to go with you.” The words came out involuntarily. 

Kara stopped at the door and smiled at her and repeated her words from earlier. “We’ll figure it out.” She quickly walked back inside and rushed to the stair well. 

Cat walked back into the office. She got on the phone and called one of CatCo’s helicopters to get into the air and down to the warehouse district. It was still a story, after all. Then she called James and told him to get on the helicopter and make sure to get some good shots. Then she sat back and waited. 

Only a few minutes later, she turned her attention to the screens behind her as she heard a news reporter say the words “breaking news.” She turned to the TV that was always playing CatCo’s news network. The live video of Supergirl above an abandoned warehouse came across the screen. She stepped close to the television and watched as Supergirl touched down on the roof. 

This was odd, she thought. They were confronting Supergirl with conventional weapons. And they were out in the open. She grabbed her phone and called Alex. The line picked up immediately. 

“Cat, are you watching?” Alex asked her. 

“I am. I sent a chopper in. Is this strange to you? What are they doing?”

“I’m not sure. It looks like they want to talk. But who are they?” Alex sounded as confused as she was. A minute later Alex confirmed that they were talking to Kara about Non. She said that from what Kara was saying they were trying to offer her information about his whereabouts. 

Cat’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Why do that with guns? Something’s not right. Hold on a minute.” Cat walked to her desk and picked up the office phone. She quickly punched in James' number. He picked up immediately. She knew he would. They were on the same team now. “James, I need you to do something. Tell the videographer to zoom in on their faces.” James relayed the message and Cat watched the television. 

She continued talking to Alex. “I think they lured her there under the threat of violence and now they’re stalling.” She scanned the faces as the camera passed over them. Suddenly, she dropped the office phone. There, that one!

“Alex! That one! That’s the alien that got away yesterday. It’s a trap! Tell her to get out of there! Now!” Cat’s eyes were wide and glued to the television. She watched Supergirl, willing her to leave.

She heard Alex’s frantic voice on the phone, yelling, “Kara! It’s a trap! Get out of there. Go!” 

Then Cat watched as Kara lifted off with super speed. But she only got about fifty feet up before a huge explosion of green gas filled the space between her and ground. The blast was loud. Cat watched as Kara faltered. Kryptonite. A kryptonite bomb. Oh, God, Cat thought. Her hand shot to the screen. 

A green cloud formed around Kara. As she watched Kara desperately flailing, trying to stay in the air as the gas sapped her powers, Cat whispered to herself. “Get to the sun, baby,” then more forcefully, “Alex, talk to her. Tell to get to the sun.”

She heard Alex’s desperate voice trying to stay calm. “Kara, honey, fly up. With everything you have left, get into the sun! You can do it. You have to do it!”

Cat’s whole body was shaking. She was suppressing the urge to burst into tears. She was about to jump off the balcony to save Kara herself. She saw as Kara, with one last push, reached for the sky! It put just enough space between her and the gas, which was already beginning to dissipate. She hovered for just a moment and then shot away like a bullet. 

“Alex,” Cat said into the phone, her voice unsteady. When no answer came she said loudly, “Alex!”

“She’s okay. Cat? She’s alright. She’s headed back here. I’ll get her into a sun bed.” There was a pause, then Alex said, “Thank you, Cat.”

Cat just nodded and hung up the phone. She collapsed into her chair and put her head in her hands. She allowed only a few tears to escape before she quickly wiped them away, taking a deep breath. 

Winn came rushing in Cat’s office door. “Is she alright?” He waited a moment, seeing that Cat was collecting herself and then asked, “Ms. Grant-?”

“Yes!” Cat cut him off with a snap. She took another breath and tried to calm down. “Yes, she’s alright. She’s headed back to the DEO. I’m going.” Cat grabbed her bag and headed for the stair well, as Kara had earlier. 

She headed up to the roof. She opened up her bag when she got outside and pulled out her suit. Alex had insisted that she start keeping one with her in case of emergencies. This qualified. Her eye caught the circle where Alex had left room for an insignia. They had replaced the empty circle with a filled silver circle. Raised on top of the circle was a silver, flaming ‘I’. She made short work of her clothes and pulled the suit on. She reached in and grabbed the boots, which folded up surprisingly small. Then she took out the gloves and mask. She was ready in under two minutes. 

After tucking her bag in a place it would be hidden she turned toward the desert and blasted to DEO. She turned the fire as hot as she could so that a blue flame came from her hands and feet. She was going fast. Really fast. As she passed over the edge of the city, she turned her head to the warehouse district. The wind had blown the green cloud out over the water. It was gone now. 

A few minutes later she approached the bunkers. She turned off the flame several feet off the ground and landed lightly on her feet. She peeled off her mask as she ran in. When she got to the bullpen and searched for Alex. She couldn’t see her, but Hank came to her side. All he said was, “I'll take you to her.” Cat nodded gratefully. 

He took her to a large industrial room. Concrete floors and walls. There were shelves filled with tools Cat didn’t recognize. In the center of the was a large lighted bed. It looked like a tanning bed, but much more advanced. The light in it looked like sunlight. 

Alex was standing beside the bed, resting one arm on top of it. She had her eyes closed. Cat could see how shaken she was. She looked up when Hank and Cat came in. Hank just gave her a nod and left them alone. 

“That was fast,” Alex said quietly, with a small and tired smile , “didn’t we just get off the phone?” She was trying to joke. 

“I was in a hurry,” Cat tried to joke back. 

“She fell asleep the second she got in there.” Alex breathed in a sharp breath, trying to keep herself from crying. 

Cat rushed over to her and put her arms around Alex’s shoulders. Alex let some tears fall into Cat’s neck. They held each tightly for a moment, allowing the comfort of knowing they had shared the same fear. 

Alex pulled back and said, “She just comes so close sometimes.” She wiped her tears as Cat had done earlier. 

Cat looked to the bed. “How long does she have to stay in there?”

“Kryptonite has a bad effect on her. Even in small doses. She’ll be out for a few hours.” 

Cat nodded, “I’d like to stay with her.”

“Of course,” Alex said. “You saved her life, again, Cat. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to repay you. She’s the most important person in the world to me.” 

“I will always be watching over her, Alex.” Cat meant it and Alex believed it. After some time, Alex put a hand on Cat’s shoulder, indicating she was going to get back to work. She quietly slipped out of the room. 

Cat waited patiently for almost two hours for Kara to awaken. Finally, she watched as the bed opened and Kara slowly sat up. Her eyes landed on Cat and she held up a weak arm, silently asking Cat to hold her. Cat was instantly at her side and wrapped her arms around Kara and held her close. From her sitting position on the table where the bed sat, Kara wrapped her arms and legs around Cat. She pulled her as close as she could. 

Kara said, “Alex said you recognized one of the guys and knew it was trap. You got me out just in time.”

Still holding her, Cat said, “I should have been with you.” 

“No, Cat, no. You can’t be there all the time. And you shouldn’t have to be.”

Cat pulled away just enough to put her forehead against Kara’s. “I…,” Cat started to speak, but trailed off. 

“What is it?” Kara asked, picking her head up to look Cat in the eye. Cat just reached up and raked her fingers through Kara’s hair. The touch sent a wave of comfort through her body and she leaned her head into Cat’s hand. Cat shook her head slowly at herself. She hated that it was so hard for her to just say what she felt sometimes. 

Kara looked at her with her eyes full of affection. In so many ways she was Cat’s opposite. She easily said the words Cat had tried to, “I love you so much, Cat.” Cat cursed her own walls. She pulled Kara back into her. Words may be hard for her, but touching was easy. Kara dropped her head to Cat’s shoulder and let herself be held.

“Listen,” Cat finally said, “I have to get Carter from school. I’m sorry, I don’t want to leave you.” She pulled back to look at Kara. “Can you come over tonight? Spend some time with Carter.” She flicked her eyes away. “I’d feel better if you stayed with me.” She looked back at Kara’s eyes. 

As tired as she was, Kara was thrilled at the invitation. “Yes. That would be amazing. Can I come when I’m done here?”

Cat took her hands and smiled a little. “You can come whenever you want. And I don’t just mean today.” She kissed Kara tenderly on the lips and slowly turned to leave with one last glance at Kara over her shoulder. 

Only a couple hours later, she, Carter, and Kara were at the Grant’s eating take out and playing monopoly. Kara felt better already. The groggy and weakening effects of the kryptonite had largely worn off in the sun bed and now, this time, was lifting her spirits. 

Carter was managing to wipe the floor with them. He had hotels all along red, green, yellow, and blue. It was practically impossible to get through. Cat landed on Boardwalk and dropped her head in defeat while Carter threw his hands in the air and shouted, “Yesss! Pay up, mom.” 

Kara laughed as Cat handed over most of what she had left. Her railroad monopoly wasn’t doing her much good. “You know,” Kara said looking to Cat, “I would have guessed that you would have dominated a game that revolved around building an empire and taking everyone’s money.”

“Easy for you to say,” Cat shot back, “while you’re sitting safely in jail. Use that card and get your cowardly boot back in the game.” 

“No way,” Kara held up her hands, “I’m going to sit here and collect.” 

After they finished the game and dinner, Cat was cleaning up while Carter was trying to show Kara a new video game. At least this time he was letting her go through the training sequence first. “You’re getting better at this,” he said to her. 

“Well, I’ve had a great teacher.” 

Carter smiled at that. They had gotten so much closer in the last several weeks. Kara had kept her promise to come around more. In fact, she was there often and when she was there, she usually stayed the night. Which made for some of Carter’s favorite mornings. Cat couldn’t make a breakfast like Kara could. Mostly because she needed copious amounts of coffee to get moving in the morning. Once Kara was up, she was up. By the time Carter would get out of bed, there were eggs, pancakes, and bacon ready and waiting for him. Kara would kiss his cheek while he gathered food on his plate and they would talk about everything and anything that came into their mind. It was their time. Just Carter and Kara, getting to know each other. Like family. 

When Cat walked back into the living room after cleaning up, she watched them. Sitting on the couch together, talking while Kara attempted to get the hang of the controls. She over heard snippets of their conversation. He was telling Kara more about the girl he had a crush on at school. 

Cat smiled. He didn’t talk to her about girls, he talked to Kara. She was surprisingly okay with it. She and Kara were stronger at dealing with different topics with Carter. Kara was fantastic with social advise. Cat was superb at teaching him about character and articulating what it meant to be a good person. 

After watching for several minutes, she sighed. She didn’t want to break their moment, but she was ready for her own time with Kara. “Okay, children,” she walked up to the couch, “game over. Time for bed.” Carter rolled his eyes, but obeyed, as usual. 

He walked away down the hall and Kara got up from the couch. “I love that kid,” she said to Cat. 

Cat smiled widely. She loved that Kara loved her son. “He loves you, too.” Cat said it as she came up to hug Kara. Kara hugged back and they tightened their grip on one another. After the day’s events they needed to feel close. 

Cat looked up at her. “I love you, too.” When Kara just smiled back, Cat said, “I was going to say it first earlier, you know. Back at the DEO. When you woke up I was going to say ‘I love you,’ but I couldn’t. I don’t know why it’s so hard for me sometimes.”

“But other things are easy for you. No one has ever been able to comfort me like you or make me laugh like you or given me the wisdom that you do.” She touched Cat’s face and said quieter, “No one’s ever touched me like you do.”

Something snapped in Cat and she couldn’t take it anymore. She quickly reached her hands to Kara neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Immediately the air between them changed. Their mouths moved quickly against one another, tongues coming together and apart. Cat pulled at Kara’s clothing. She needed more skin. She sucked her way down Kara’s neck and Kara groaned at the contact. 

Cat started pushing her down the hall and toward the bedroom. Kara could feel Cat’s urgency. When they were safely in the sanctuary of the room, Cat tugged Kara’s shirt over her shoulders, tossing it to the ground and putting her mouth right back on Kara’s neck. She scraped her fingers across Kara’s rib cage, causing goosebumps all over the younger woman. 

Kara was desperately trying to undo the buttons on Cat’s blouse, but it was impossible. Her head was already foggy with lust and Cat’s teeth trailing along her collar bone were too distracting. Finally she just breathed out, “Sorry,” and tore the buttons open. Cat ripped the shirt off, sending it across the room. 

Their mouths crashed together again. They needed this. They needed each other. Kara pulled Cat up and Cat wrapped her legs around Kara’s middle, tangling her fingers in the long, soft hair. Kara turned toward the bed and unhooked Cat’s bra with a quick flick of her fingers as she walked quickly. She laid Cat down and immediately lowered her head to one of Cat’s bare breasts, sucking hard on her nipple. 

Cat breathed in sharply and then let out a whispered, “Yes.” Kara reached down and unbuttoned Cat’s slacks and quickly pulled them off along with her panties. She was about to ravage her entire body with kisses when she stopped short. Cat was watching her, breathing hard, waiting. 

Kara slowly climbed back over her. She was on her hands and knees looking Cat in the eyes. Cat saw so much passion on her face. Kara whispered, barely audible, “You are so beautiful. I want you to know that.” She leaned down and kissed Cat’s lips slowly, deep and hard. Cat reached behind her and took off Kara's bra. 

She put her arms around Kara and switched their positions. When Cat looked down at her, Kara saw that her eyes were almost black with lust. Cat brought her mouth down to Kara’s chest and kissed it slowly, over and over. She moved down to kiss one nipple, then other. She slowly drew her tongue over a nipple while her fingers played with the other one. 

Kara could feel her picking the tempo back up. Cat was needy. She almost bit down on Kara’s nipple. “Hmm,” was the only sound Kara could manage. Cat reached down into Kara’s pants. No underwear, convenient, she thought. Just barely thought, because coherent thought was becoming difficult. She rubbed fingers down to the nub above Kara’s clit. After a quick moment, still giving attention to Kara’s beautiful breasts, she pushed down gently on Kara’s clit, eliciting an enthusiastic, “Ahh,” from Kara. 

She only stayed there a moment before reaching back up to the button of Kara’s pants. She sat up to pull them off. She looked at Kara. The strongest woman in the world and she looked so vulnerable as Cat came back up to kiss her fervently on the lips. She quickly worked her way down, kissing Kara’s body as she went. 

She gently scooted Kara to the edge of the bed and pushed her knees apart. Kara was watching her, intently. Cat let go of the eye contact and kissed Kara’s lower abdomen still working her way down. When Cat’s tongue rolled over her clit, Kara involuntarily bucked off the bed, her body instinctively trying to get closer to Cat’s mouth. Cat expertly worked Kara’s clit with her mouth. It was the most divine thing Kara had ever felt. Her body was moving in a rhythm with Cat’s tongue. She was losing it. She moaned loudly. She was so wet and ready. Cat slipped two, then three fingers inside Kara, never stopping the movements of her mouth. 

Kara reached down to Cat’s hair while Cat reached her free hand up to Kara’s breast, kneading the nipple. Kara held her hand in place at the wrist. It was all too much. Cat’s hands, Cat’s tongue. Suddenly, she felt a violent wave of pleasure course through her entire body and her back arched off the bed. Cat didn’t stop and another wave came. It lasted for a long time. Just when Kara thought she couldn’t take anymore, she started to come down. Her heart beat began to slow and she took deep breathes. 

Cat wandered her way back up Kara’s body, kissing her along the way. Kara’s eyes were still closed when Cat kissed her mouth, slowly. She put her fingers in Cat’s hair. When the kiss broke, she breathed out, “By Rao, that was amazing.”

Cat have a small laugh against her mouth. Then before she knew it, she was on her back with Kara’s mouth pressing hard against hers. Kara wasted no time. She knew Cat needed her. She slipped a hand between Cat’s thighs. Oh yes, she thought, Cat was ready. 

She slowly moved her fingers in a circle over Cat’s center. Achingly slow. When she applied more pressure, Cat took in a sharp breath. She whispered against Kara’s mouth, “Don’t play with me. Not tonight.” Kara understood. Tonight she just needed Kara to love her. 

Kara kissed her deeply again and then came up to her knees, straddling Cat’s hips. She was able to easily slip her fingers inside. She thrust into Cat, stretching her fingers to reach the sensitive muscles. Cat was breathing loudly and Kara saw the yellow glow underneath Cat’s skin. This had happened before. She leaned back down and whispered in Cat’s ear, without stopping, “Careful, baby.” Cat realized and regained control and pushed the fire down. Kara sped up her slow movements and Cat began moving against her. Her eyes were wide as she watched Cat react to her touch. 

Cat reached up to rub her hands up and down Kara’s thighs. She was so close. She made little moaning sounds that Kara loved. Finally, with a few hard thrusts and fingers pushing against her swollen clit, Cat saw an explosion of fireworks behind her closed eyes as her orgasm wracked her small body. 

As she recovered, she pulled Kara down on top of her. “I love you,” she breathed into Kara’s hair. “No matter what happens to either one of us, I don’t ever want you to doubt how much I love you.”

Kara pulled her head up to look at her. “I never have, Cat.” 

They stayed up for a long time. They talked about what happened that day. Cat’s guilt over not being there, Kara’s extreme fear of kryptonite. They reassured one other, made each other feel safe. They made love again. Slower, not rushed. Kara wrapped them up in the covers and pulled Cat close to her until they fell asleep. 

They were awakened by Kara’s phone while it was still dark outside. Kara fumbled around, waking Cat. When she finally found the offending device she saw that it was Alex. 

She answered with, “I really hope this is important,” in a sleep filled voice. Alex’s next words had her instantly awake. 

“We have a way to stop Non, for good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still enjoying. Next up is the climax. 
> 
> Pun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle with Non.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still enjoying the story. This is where the action winds down. 
> 
> Fluff to come.

Kara's eyes went wide and she looked to Cat. When Cat saw her expression, she immediately sat up in the bed and put a hand on Kara’s arm. 

Cat asked her, “What is it?”

Still looking at her, Kara asked Alex, “What do you mean, you have a way to stop Non?” 

Cat’s eye brows arched up. It was quiet enough in the house that she could hear Alex say to Kara through the phone, “Can you come in? I need to show you.” 

Kara hadn’t taken her eyes off Cat, who hadn’t taken her eyes off Kara. They were both fully awake now. “I can’t right this second Alex.” 

Alex paused and said, “Okay.” Kara could hear a little irritation in her voice. “When can you?”

Kara pulled the phone away from her mouth and asked Cat, “Can we go to the DEO after we drop Carter off at school?” 

Cat answered quickly, “Of course.”

“A couple hours,” she spoke back to Alex. 

“Okay, see you then.” 

Kara hung up the phone. “We’ll have to be late to work. People will talk.”

“I can handle people,” Cat told her. “This is important.”

Kara countered, playfully, “Everyone will think we we’re late because we were having morning sex.” 

Cat smiled and shifted to sit in Kara’s lap and put her arms around her. She kissed her softly on the lips. “I do like morning sex.” 

Kara smiled against her lips and pulled her closer. “Oh yeah?” She kissed Cat. Slower. Then again. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and Cat did the same. Kara began lightly moving her hands up and down Cat’s back. 

“Hmm,” Cat hummed, then pulled back. “But if we are going to be late, I need to make some calls and send some emails.” She smiled apologetically. Kara dropped her head to Cat’s shoulder. 

“Tease,” she said and Cat giggled. Kara loved that sound. Cat got up and put on her robe. She kissed Kara on the cheek before leaving the room to wake Carter. 

Kara did the same, grabbing her robe from where it was hanging on top of one of her painting easels. A couple of weeks earlier, Cat had cleared a large spot in the huge bedroom for Kara to paint when she was there. Kara had been thrilled at the gesture. Cat had already prepared the spot with fresh canvases, sketch books, and all kinds of supplies. Cat loved to watch her paint or draw. She would watch while she was in bed reading a book, or she would watch sitting in a chair, sipping her coffee.

When they got downstairs, Kara made breakfast while Cat made coffee and opened her laptop. She made calls to various people she needed to meet or speak with that morning. She told them she would be in late and relayed instructions on the most productive way to use their time until she came in to the office. She returned emails she’d gotten over night and rescheduled two meetings. 

Carter came down and started eating immediately. They all talked for a bit, then Kara and Cat headed back up stairs to get ready. In the bathroom, Kara already had her side. The bathroom had a sizeable “Jack and Jill” set up and Cat was happy to have someone to share it with. Kara had brought over several things from her apartment. She didn’t spend many nights there anymore. 

Cat had set aside one drawer and one shelf in her armoire for Kara. It quickly turned to two, plus some space in the walk in closet. Kara didn’t need nearly as much space as Cat, thankfully. 

They got ready quickly and dropped Carter off at school a few minutes early. They found a discreet spot to change clothes and bolted to the DEO. 

They came in and found Alex and Hank looking at a map of the warehouse district. They were pointing at it and Alex was talking animatedly about something to Hank. He was nodding in agreement. When they caught sight of the two superheros, they stopped talking and met them. 

“Hey,” Alex said. She looked anxious. 

“Hey,” Kara said back. “So what’s the plan? How do you think we can stop Non?”

Alex and Hank looked at each other. Hank spoke, “We built a weapon.”

Then Kara and Cat looked at each other. Cat spoke with a little sarcasm, “That sounds ominous.”

“Come with us,” Alex told them. They followed her to one of the science stations. There were a few engineers in the background working on various projects. The same engineers that had studied Cat’s blood and tissue samples and helped analyze her abilities. 

On a table sat a metal ball, about the size of a basketball. It had several small panels on it and a keypad on the top. Kara felt weird all the sudden. She took a breath in and reached out for Alex to steady herself. 

Alex pulled her a little ways away from the table. “Don’t get too close,” she warned. 

Kara’s voice was distraught. “Alex?” She looked at her sister, questioning. “Is that kryptonite?” 

Alex nodded slowly. “It’s similar to the one we saw yesterday. But worse. We can load it with a powder that will turn into gas when it’s ignited. And we’re going go load it with shards of kryptonite. It’ll act as shrapnel, of sorts.”

Kara didn’t know what to think. The DEO had other kryptonite weapons in its arsenal and they all made her equally uncomfortable. She closed her eyes. “I know they’re bad guys, Alex. But they’re still Kryptonians. We can’t kill them.”

Alex nodded. Her face became compassionate. “I know,” she said, putting a hand on Kara’s face. She looked at Hank, then back to Kara. “We can adjust the yield of the bomb to incapacitate them without killing them. We’ll have agents waiting to grab them before they become a threat.”

Kara let the plan sink in. She could accept incapacitating. She nodded slowly. “Okay, how do we find them and draw them out? What do we do once they’re exposed?”

Alex waved them back over to the map of the warehouse district. “The last few times we’ve seen Non or his gang, it’s been around here,” she explained, pointing at the map. “When they lured you out and Cat came to get you. And those guys from yesterday. We think he’s holed up somewhere close to there. We think we can flush him out. When he gets into the air, we detonate the bomb as close to him and the others as possible. It has to be in the air when it blows for the gas to disperse properly.”

The plan made sense and sounded straight forward enough. Except for one problem. Kara spoke up, “I can’t fly that thing in there to detonate it.” She waved toward the menacing ball. “I can barely handle standing next to it right now.”

Alex nodded. “I know.” Her eyes darted to Cat, who had been silent, taking it all in. 

Alex knew she wouldn’t hesitate, and she didn’t. Cat immediately nodded her head quickly and said, “I’ll do it.” Then added for clarification, “I can do it.”

“No,” Kara jumped in. “You can’t take them on alone. It’s too dangerous.”

“I won’t be alone.” Cat looked to Alex.

Alex smiled. “She’s right. We’ll take the choppers up to help draw them to the sky. We’ll have units on the ground to flush them out of their hiding spot.”

Kara spoke softer, looking only at Cat, “It’s still too dangerous.” Suddenly, the idea of losing Cat was all too real. She changed her mind right then and there. She didn’t want Cat to be National City’s superhero. She didn’t want Cat charging into danger beside her anymore. She wanted Cat safe. She wanted Cat warm against her every night. She wanted lunches on the balcony and snarky comebacks at work. She didn’t want this. She needed Cat safe. 

Cat could see the conflict on her face. She took a few steps and was in front of Kara. She raised her hands to cup Kara’s face. Kara instantly took hold of Cat’s wrists. 

Cat spoke slowly. She needed Kara to know that she wanted to do this. “My darling, I told Alex that I would do anything to keep you safe. And I meant it. There’s no chance I wouldn’t take for you. This is the best way to do this. And I will do it. And I will come back to you.” Kara closed her eyes and a few tears escaped. Cat wiped them away with her thumbs. “I love you. Let me do this.” 

Kara’s only response was to put her arms around Cat and draw her close. Cat did the same. They held on tight. Alex and Hank glanced at each other like they were invading a private moment. After a moment, Alex cleared her throat. 

“Sorry,” Kara said quietly. Cat turned back to Alex. 

“When do we get started?” She was ready to end this. 

“We thought it might be best to wait until dark,” Alex answered. “But I should prep you on the weapon.” 

Cat nodded and turned to Kara. “Go to work.” She said it softly, but it was an order. “You should go. I need you there and there’s nothing you can do here.” 

Kara looked down at the floor. She certainly didn’t want to go. Cat reached back up to her face. “I will be less distracted if I know that someone I trust is making sure CatCo runs smoothly today. The best way to help here is to be there. Please.”

Kara looked at her, her eyes pleading. But she could see the determination on Cat’s face. With a sigh, she took Cat’s hand from her face and reverently kissed her palm. Looking at her, Kara said, “I love you, too.” She looked at Alex and Hank. “I’ll be back before dark.”

With that, she left them alone. 

Cat looked at Alex and asked, “So how dangerous is this?”

“It’s much less dangerous for you than it is for her.”

“Will it work?”

“I believe it will, yes.” Alex seemed confident. 

It was all Cat needed to hear. “Let’s get started.” 

They spent the next few hours prepping Cat. Explaining how the device worked, how to carry it, how to detonate it. Cat allowed herself to be taught. She took in all the information. They went outside and, using empty prototypes, Cat practiced releasing the bomb from the harness she would use to carry it. She practiced shooting fire at it to detonate it. Most importantly, she practiced forming a shield around herself as quickly as possible to protect herself from the kryptonite projectiles that would be flying from the real thing. 

She came back down to the ground after going over it for the umpteenth time. Alex came up to her and said, “I think you’ve got it. I don’t know what more we can do.” 

Cat took a deep breath. She was getting nervous. Alex could sense it. She put a hand on Cat’s shoulder and tried to reassure her. “You can do this. I wouldn’t ask you if I didn’t think you could do it.”

Cat looked at her. “Thank you, Alex. For everything.” They stood there for a minute, both of them wanting to say more. 

Finally, Alex broke the awkward silence. “It seems like a couple days ago we were out here doing target practice. Now look at you.” Cat barely caught the hitch in her voice. “I can’t believe it’s been months. Cat...,” she trailed off like there was more she didn’t know how to say. 

Cat took over. She wasn’t sure when she would get another opportunity, and she needed to tell Alex. “I love your sister, Alex. I want a life with her and Carter more than I’ve ever wanted anything. And Kara loves you more than any other person on this planet. I need to know that you are with us. That you are okay with us.”

Alex just looked at her. There was so much emotion on her face that Cat couldn’t read. Alex looked away and reached up to dab the corner of her eye with her finger. She looked back at Cat and told her, “Cat, I have been okay with the two of you since before you were an ‘us’. I,” she hesitated, then said, “Cat, you’ve become like another sister.” She bit the inside of her lip to keep from crying. 

Cat walked up to Alex and easily put her arms around Alex’s shoulders, drawing her into a tight embrace. “Thank you.” She held onto her for a minute. Alex’s approval was incredibly important to her. 

“Cat, I need to tell you something,” Alex said as she pulled back. Cat was listening. “Our engineers, the ones that were working with your samples. Um, they found something.”

Cat stood still for a moment. There were a hundred things that could mean, good and bad. “What do you mean?”

Alex shifted from side to side. She had been avoiding this talk for a few days now. “Well, they were working with the original samples we recovered after the explosion. We were trying to work on a way to recreate what happened to you hoping that would help us better understand what happened to you.” Cat could hear the tempo of her voice getting faster. Her heart beat grew faster with it. 

“And,” Cat responded. “What did they find?”

Alex’s next words were quiet. “They ended up with a way to reverse it.” She stopped talking and let the words sink in. 

Cat looked down, processing the information. Then she looked up. Her mouth was open, but no words were coming out. She turned around and walked a few steps away, then turned back. She unconsciously began pacing, twirling a piece of her hair. 

Alex waited for her. She knew it was a lot. Cat finally stopped and looked at her “All of it? Take it all away. I’d be like I was before?” Her tone was neutral, like she was clarifying. 

“Yes,” was all Alex said. 

Cat looked down again. Then back to Alex. “I don’t know what to say.”

Alex kicked herself. “I probably should have waited to tell you until this was done. But I didn’t know when I’d be able to tell you alone.”

“No, no. You were right to tell me. Does Kara know?”

“No. I thought you should be the first to know. I think we both know how she’ll feel about it.”

Cat nodded. “Thank you.” Then she added, “I’m going to have to think about that one.”

“Of course.”

Cat’s thoughts drifted to Kara. They would have to talk about it together. “I wonder how Kara’s doing?”

Alex let out a little laugh. “I got a text from her earlier. She said your job was impossible. Direct quote, ‘Cat’s job is impossible'.”

Cat laughed. She knew Kara could handle it, at least for a day. And it would keep her distracted. 

Cat and Alex made their way back inside to wait. 

Kara arrived a few hours later, as the sun was setting. She walked into the bullpen and came along side Cat, Alex, and Hank. They were making final preparations. The teams were all gearing up to head out. Two teams on the ground, two in the air. And Cat. 

Kara didn’t know what to do. She’d never not been an active part of a mission. They had decided that she would stay behind and run point with Hank. It was just too dangerous for her with the kryptonite. She agreed that it was for the best. But she felt so helpless. What if Cat needed her. 

She looked to the corner where Alex was tightening the harness around Cat’s shoulders. Alex’s face looked worried. She watched as Cat caught Alex’s hands and stopped her from her continual adjustment of the straps she’d already adjusted. Kara saw Cat mouth something that looked like, “I’ll be fine.” She watched as Alex just nodded. 

She had seen the change in the their relationship. It had gone from tentative, to obliging, to genuine friendship. And now, here Alex was, doting over Cat like she did with Kara. These two. They were the most important people to her and they were both about to rush into danger. 

Kara walked up as Alex was gently placing the kryptonite bomb into the harness around Cat. She stopped short when she felt it. She grimaced. 

“You okay,” Alex asked her. 

She just nodded. She looked from one to the other, settling on Cat. She had that damned bomb strapped to her back, preventing Kara from coming any closer. She was looking Cat in the eye like she wanted to say something. She couldn’t quite put into words what she was feeling. Then, at the same time, she knew exactly what she wanted to say, but it would take entirely too long. So she just said, “Good luck.”

Cat understood. Kara was having a hard time. This was a new situation for her. Having to allow someone else to do the super stuff. Her lover, no less. She knew Kara was torn. She didn’t want to heighten the emotion before the fight so she just replied, “Thanks. I’ll see you soon.”

“We’ll be able to talk to each other the whole time,” Kara reminded her. 

Cat only nodded. They heard Hank say, “Roger,” he turned to them. “The ground teams are almost in place. Time to get the choppers in the air.” 

Alex and Cat nodded, quiet. They both turned to leave with the rest of the team. And they both took one last glance over their shoulder to Kara. She looked so small and lost, Cat fought back tears. She needed to stay focused. 

They got outside to where the helicopters were waiting, propellers already swirling, engines running. It was time. Alex jumped in, easily. She’d done it hundreds of times. Cat took a deep breath. Alex held out her hand and helped lift Cat inside. She held onto her hand for a moment and the helicopters rose into the air. Cat would stay with them until the ground teams made contact. 

As they flew through the dark of night, it only took a little while for the lights of the city to come into view. Cat took another deep breath, trying to calm herself. Everyone on the helicopter was quiet. They were flanked by another chopper. The ground teams were in place with instructions to begin sweeping the buildings in the warehouse district when they heard the choppers approaching. 

Hank, Alex, Kara, and Cat all shared a comm link. They were the leaders. Cat heard Kara’s voice in her ear. “Hey, love.” Cat smiled instantly. God, she loved that woman. It was like Kara could hear her racing heart beat from all this distance away and knew she needed the comfort. 

“Hey, baby,” Cat said back. Kara could barely hear it above the roar of the choppers. 

“Do you remember the night after the earthquake, when I came to you on the balcony?” 

Cat fought back tears for the second time that evening. “Of course, I do,” she said. 

Kara continued, “You told me that I needed to be more careful. Take care of myself because I was the people’s inspiration.”

“I remember.”

Kara asked, “Do you remember what I told you?”

Cat remembered. She would never forget. It was one of the greatest compliments she’d ever received. “You said that day that I inspired them. That I inspired you.” 

There was a pause, then Kara said, “You still inspire me. Every day. Right now.”

Cat bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes tight. The words meant everything. Then she heard Hank’s voice. “Me, too.”

Alex turned to squeeze her hand and look at her. “Me too.” 

Cat was overwhelmed. She knew right then that her family had just grown larger. As usual, she had to break the tension with a quip. “I’m coming back, you know.” She heard them all let out a laugh and she smiled as the heavy moment lifted. Then she said, “I love you, Kara.”

“I love you, too.” With that the comm fell silent. 

But only for a few minutes. They heard gunfire coming across the audio. The ground teams had made contact. Now they would flush them out and into the open sky. The choppers could see the muzzle flashes of the assault rifles in the darkened district. They headed toward them. Non and his men would attempt to get outside and take down the choppers first. The men on the ground offered little threat. Cat pulled out her small mask and pressed it to her face, disguising her eyes. 

Alex turned to Cat. “You’re up.” 

Cat nodded confidently. She flashed Alex her trademark cocky grin and jumped out of the helicopter. She quickly ignited the fire within her and pushed it out of her palms and her feet, flying ahead of the choppers. 

Hank came over the comm. “Non and his men are headed out. Repeat, be ready. They are coming out.”

Cat watched, holding her trajectory. Suddenly she saw them. Six men, busting through the roof of a building and climbing fast. She watched as they caught sight of the choppers and began to fly straight for them! 

As they got closer, Cat recognized the leader. Non. She pushed the fire out with everything she had, flying faster toward him. It was two unstoppable forces moving to collide. Cat cried out as she pushed the nanites out in front of her, forming and large, blunt end and slamming into Non before he knew what was happening. 

He faltered and fell, shaken. But only for a short moment. He was in the air again. But not before both helicopters opened fire. The rounds were useless. They’d used their entire supply of kryptonite making the bomb. But enough rounds flying at them all at once would be incredibly distracting. 

As the Kryptonians turned their attention to the helicopters, Cat got close enough to throw huge fireballs at them, trying to draw them to her. She couldn’t detonate the bomb until she was surrounded. And higher up. 

One foe blasted Cat across her back with his heat vision. She screamed with the momentary pain. Then large flames shot out of her back, instantly healing the damage. Non and his men split up. Half taking on the choppers, half going after Cat. 

“Alex,” Cat yelled to her. “You need to fall back. Let them think I’m the only one staying to fight. I need them to come to me.”

Alex shouted back, “We're not leaving you!” 

“I know! But they have to come to me!”

She watched as the helicopters turned to act as if they were assisting the team on the ground. When the other Kryptonians thought they choppers were retreating they turned back to Cat. They surrounded her. All six. They were on all sides. But Cat still needed to get higher.

They hovered there. Waiting. No one moved. After what seemed like forever, Non came forward, closer to Cat. She could finally see for herself how cold those eyes were. He looked her up and down. Then he asked, “Who in the hell are you?”

Cat paused, surveying the situation, making sure it was right. Shifting her eyes right, then left, she decided it was now or never. She looked straight at Non and said, “I'm The Inferno.” 

She didn’t leave him time to respond. She turned the flame on as fast and as hot as she could. A white, blazing fire burst from her entire body, lighting up the night sky. It burned their eyes and blistered their skin. 

Cat flew up, fast. The disoriented Kryptonians followed, crying out with anger. She heard Alex yell, “Now, Cat, now!”

Cat pressed the quick release buttons on the harness and felt the bomb fall away from her body. She turned in the air and watched it fall into the middle of the group. Forming a large fireball in her hand, she threw it at the ball, making contact. 

There was a huge, fast explosion of green. Bright shards of green lights pierced the sky. In a flash, Cat formed a shield the length of her body, deflecting the shrapnel. She lowered it as soon as the offending objects flew by. 

She looked to see all six men falling. Two toward a nearby roof. Three to the ground. And Non, falling toward the water. Cat made a split second decision. She shot back down toward Non. She pushed the fire out as fast as she could to reach him before be hit the water. 

Just as he was about to go under, Cat swooped in horizontally over the water, grabbing him by the arm. She pushed the fire out through her feet as hard as she could to keep her forward momentum going. 

When she reached the shoreline, she dropped him and stumbled to fall on the ground herself. 

Before she had time to get to her feet, Alex was at her side. She rolled onto her back. Alex looked down at her. Her body was glowing from the inside as it quickly repaired the damage from the fight. She dropped to her knees beside Cat. “Are you alright?” Her features were scrunched with worry. 

Cat looked up at her breathing hard. “Yes. I’m okay.”

Alex helped her to her feet and she stood still, watching the site before her. All six Kryptonians were being dragged or led away in kryptonite shackles. Non made a miserable noise from the pain of the kryptonite shards lodged in various places. The agents pulled him to his feet. He was completely incapacitated. No powers. Human. They led him away with the others. 

Cat collapsed into Alex, weary and relieved. Alex held her close for a minute, giving her time to gather herself. They heard Hank giving orders across the comm. After several minutes, the agents had everyone in custody and all the teams were preparing to head back to the DEO. 

Alex and Cat walked toward one of the helicopters. Alex hopped in and held out a hand to Cat. Cat looked up at her. “I think I’m gonna fly.” Alex just nodded and gave the order to get in the air. 

“See you soon,” she told Cat. Cat turned to give the chopper some space when she heard Alex call to her. “Cat!” She turned. Alex had a soft expression. “You were amazing. Thank you.”

Cat offered a smile in return. She watched the helicopters take off and the trucks drive away. She stayed there for a few minutes, listening to the quiet, letting what just happened sink in. They did it. They captured Non. Kara was free. 

She laughed out loud to herself. All the sudden she couldn’t wait to get back to Kara. She launched herself into the air. She went slow at first. She wanted to feel the cold air against her warm skin. Closing her eyes, she rolled over a few times and laughed again. She was enjoying the sensation of flying. No obligations, no impending danger. It was so liberating. 

Cat passed the DEO helicopters on her way in. She flashed a bright light as if to say hello to them. Then she shot off like lightening, quickly covering the rest of the distance to the bunkers. 

She saw a blue and red figure outside. Kara was waiting for her. She touched down to the ground lightly, and stood up tall. She met Kara’s eyes. They stared at each other. It was like a part of each of them didn’t think they would see other again and now that they were seeing each other again, they just wanted to take in the sight of one another. 

They both started moving toward each other at the same time, driven by some unspoken word that only they could hear. Cat rushed into Kara’s open arms, jumping up to wrap her legs around Kara’s hips and her arms around her shoulders. She squeezed as hard as she could, knowing she wouldn’t hurt Kara. Kara held her tightly. 

Cat pulled back and looked at her. She wanted to say something, but no words came to her mind. So she did something better. She put her hands in Kara’s hair and slammed their mouths together. Kara breathed out an involuntary moan and Cat kissed her harder. Kara responded. Their mouths moved against each other. Teeth scraped and tongues touched. 

Kara was becoming unsteady with so much contact and Cat’s legs wrapped around her. She pulled back, breathing hard. Cat pulled her hands out of Kara’s hair and cupped her face. She rested her forehead on Kara’s. Their heart beats calmed and Cat released her hold on Kara’s hips, slipping back to the ground. 

They heard the helicopters arriving and looked at each other. They wanted to say so much, but there was still a lot of work left to do tonight. They settled for nodding at each other, understanding that there would be time later. Then they smiled brightly. 

Kara couldn’t help it. She let out a laugh, overcome with relief. Cat laughed too. Alex met them, hugging them both. They went inside together. The biggest threat Kara had faced since becoming Supergirl had been neutralized. The three women finally felt the burden lift.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara make some decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a significant part in this chapter that refers back to part of Danvers-Grant family time in chapter 5, FYI.

They spent the next couple hours at the DEO being debriefed and processing the new prisoners. Everyone was excited. People from the mission teams were passing along details and their own parts of the story. They kept glancing over to Cat while they talked. She tried to act like she didn’t notice. 

She leaned over to Kara and said, “I feel like everyone’s looking at me.”

“It’s a just a little hero worship. Everyone here was really impressed.” Kara added for emphasis, “I was impressed. You were really good out there.”

Cat’s lips quirked up at the compliment. “I did do pretty well, didn’t I?”

Kara laughed. There was the smirk she was used to. Alex came up to them. “Well, everyone is processed and in their cells. They aren’t going anywhere.”

Kara and Cat nodded. It really was over. They were suddenly weary. Cat spoke, “Well, I’d love to get home if I’m done here.”

Beside her, Kara said a tired, “Me too.”

They said their goodbyes and turned to head out. Cat looked back to Alex as Alex was heading to her office. She called out to her, “Do you ever sleep?” 

Alex smiled and Cat could tell she was exhausted too. “I have a cot in my office,” she replied, pointing that direction. Alex was probably the hardest working person Cat had met, and that was high praise coming from her. 

She walked up to Alex and looked her in the eye. “Thank you, Alex. Without you, I wouldn’t have been able to do anything I did tonight.”

Alex have her a half smile, her eyes were heavy. “Get some rest,” was all she said. 

Kara and Cat were outside a few moments later. Without a word Kara began to lift off the ground to head home. Cat caught her arm. Kara turned quickly to look at her. She slowly came back down. Cat was looking at her with soft eyes. 

She spoke quietly, “Will you take me?”

Kara gave her a bright smile. “Of course. But why?”

Cat looked away, a little shy. When she looked back, she said, “There’s something about the way you hold me up there.”

With her smile still in place, Kara took Cat’s hands and pulled them around her back, as she had done the first time. Cat stepped into her, nestling her body into Kara’s. Kara wrapped her arms fully around Cat’s small frame. She buried her face in Cat’s hair. “Cat, what you did tonight-'”

“We can talk about it later,” Cat responded with a squeeze around Kara’s middle. She didn’t want to talk now. She just needed to feel Kara close. She felt Kara nod against her head and they easily lifted off. 

They flew slow. Kara holding onto Cat. She rolled over a few times and Cat laughed. She settled with Cat on top of her and her back toward the earth. Cat’s head was tucked under her chin. She lifted one leg slightly to secure Cat a little tighter. She knew there was no danger. Cat couldn’t fall. But she was right, there was something about this. Kara loved knowing that Cat was the only person she would ever fly like this with. 

They landed quietly behind Cat’s house. They made their way inside and upstairs, still in their super suits. Carter was away for the weekend so there was no need to be discreet. They were so tired they merely shed their suits, tossing them into the closet. They climbed into the bed from opposite sides and met in the middle. 

It had become and unconscious movement, wrapping up in each other’s arms and legs. They did it without thinking. The skin on skin contact was comforting tonight. They didn’t need sex. They needed to hold each other. Kara laid her head down on Cat’s chest. Cat ran her fingers through Kara’s hair. 

Kara started talking, almost at a whisper. “I don’t know what to say about tonight.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Cat told her. 

After another minute, Kara continued. “Ever since I became Supergirl, Non has been trying to take me down. My aunt was sort of a buffer between us, but when she was gone, he vowed that he would kill me. And I knew he wouldn’t stop coming.” 

Cat said softly, “He won’t be coming any more.”

“Thanks to you.” Kara lifted her head to look at Cat. She kissed her softly. Then dipped her head down and kissed her chest and lay her head back down. 

“Thanks to all of us,” Cat reminded her. “It was Hank’s weapon and Alex’s plan. And our teams executed it perfectly.” She added after a second, “Everyone at the DEO would do anything for you.” Even quieter, she said, “I would do anything for you.”

They laid there like that for a long time. They let their hands roam and they kissed. A lot. They watched each other, too. Staring at each other with no awkwardness. They were more relaxed than they’d ever been. 

Cat hated to do it, but she needed to tell Kara about Alex’s discovery. They were laying in the bed, facing each other with their fingers intertwined between them. “Kara, I need to tell you something that Alex told me earlier, before the mission.”

Kara interrupted, “I really love how close you two have gotten. It’s important to me.”

Cat smiled, “Me too. Your sister is the most dedicated person I know. I care very much for her.” She paused, not sure how to continue. So she just decided to say it. “Kara, Alex told me that the DEO scientists found a way to reverse what happened to me in the explosion. Take away my abilities. Make me the way I was.”

Kara’s face made a dismissive look and she shook her head like she was a little confused. “Well, you’re not going to do it.” It was a statement, but she said it like a question. 

Cat raised a hand to Kara’s cheek and whispered, almost like a apology, “I don’t know, baby.” 

Kara sat up. “Cat, you can’t be serious. Why would you want to go back?”

Cat sat up, too, and gently put her hands on Kara’s knees. “I’m not saying I do. But it’s something I need to think about. Things have gotten so complicated since The Inferno.” She shook her head a little, like she was trying to think straight. Kara’s mind went crazy with reasons why Cat shouldn’t give up her powers. But she had also seen the strain it added. 

Kara’s expression softened. Cat was right. She needed to figure it out for herself, and Kara needed to let her. “Well, I’ll support you no matter what. But, for the record, I don’t want you to do it.”

Cat just nodded and pulled Kara back in to their original position with her head on Cat’s chest. “I thought you’d say that.”

After another minute, Cat said, “I was thinking about something else. But it would be kind of a big deal.”

Kara smiled and lifted her head. She could tell by the change in Cat’s tone that this would be a happier topic. “What’s that?”

Cat couldn’t help smiling back. “Well,” she started, then looked away. She tapped her fingers against Kara’s arm, distracting herself. “Well,” she started again and stopped again. 

Kara breathed out a laugh and propped herself up on her elbows. She could see this was one of those times when words were going to be hard for Cat. “This is gonna be good, huh?”

Cat smiled again, “I hope so.” This time she finally got it out. “I was thinking it was time for you to move in. Really move in. Not just odds and ends, but bring everything. Let go of the lease on your place. Come live with us. We can rearrange things however you want them. We can get anything you need.”

When she saw that Kara’s smile had widened and was brightening her face, Cat went on, “I want to wake up with you every morning, Kara. I don’t want to walk into work separately any more. I want you to take Carter to school with me every day and I want us to have family dinners and game nights.” She breathed out a sigh. “Do you even think that’s possible?”

Kara came up to kiss her again. “I think we can make all of that happen if we try.” 

Cat was relieved. She closed her eyes. She wanted so much to really build something with Kara. She pulled Kara closer. They kissed deeply for a while. Cat finally pulled back. “There’s one more thing.” 

Kara was listening. This was turning out to be the best conversation they’d had in a long time. Cat told her, “I want to tell Carter about us. About Supergirl and The Inferno.”

“Are you sure?” It was a big decision that they wouldn’t be able to take back. They would have to explain a lot of things to Carter. And he would have to understand. 

Cat nodded. “I don’t think we can really be a family and him not know. It would be too hard. And I think we deserve to be a real family.” 

Kara was so happy. All of her dreams were coming true right now, in this moment. Cat wanted them to be a family. Her own family with the woman she loved. She straddled Cat and kissed her fully. Cat kissed back, opening her mouth and inviting Kara to do more. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Carter came back home at the end of the weekend. They had dinner waiting, along with a plan to tell Carter their secret. They listened as he told them all about his weekend. Even Kara didn’t respond much. She was too distracted. She felt like all her happiness was hanging on this night. 

After only a couple seconds of quiet, Carter said, “Hey, did you guys see the fight between The Inferno and those Kryptonians?” Both women perked up. 

“Um, yes, we did, darling,” Cat confirmed. 

“The Inferno is amazing. Even Supergirl couldn’t take on those guys and The Inferno took down all of them. She’s awesome!”

Cat looked at Kara. The younger woman was pressing her lips together, trying so hard not to laugh. Cat kicked her under the table and she straightened up. “So, Carter,” Kara started, “what do you think of Supergirl having a partner?”

He shrugged. “Everyone needs help sometimes. I’m glad she’s here to help Supergirl. Even though Supergirl is still my favorite superhero.”

Cat and Kara shared a secret look and nodded to one another. Kara let Cat take the lead. “Carter,” she began, “Kara and I have some things we need to talk to you about.” 

Carter could tell by his mother’s tone of voice that it was important. He put down his fork to listen. Cat have him a gentle smile. 

“Well, first, I invited Kara to move in with us. So she’s going to be living here. Every day.” Cat paused to let the news sink in. But Carter didn’t need the time. 

He sat up straight and enthusiastically said, “That’s great!” He jumped up and threw his arms around Kara. She was thrilled. One piece of news down. Two to go. “So you’ll be here all the time?”

“Yeah, bud, that’s right.” Kara beamed at him. 

Cat broke in. “Well, not all the time, darling.” He sat back down. His mom’s tone was more serious. “Kara has a lot of responsibilities that you don’t know about.” 

Carter looked confused. He asked, “What do you mean?” 

Cat and Kara looked at each other again. Cat took a deep breath. She felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. She felt Kara reach over and place a hand on her thigh. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. 

“Well,” Cat reached into her pocket. She pulled out a trading card. It was just like his autographed Superman trading card, except it was Supergirl. Then she pulled out a pen. “Do you think I could get Supergirl to sign this for you?”

Carter was even more confused. It seemed like his mom was changing the subject, but that wasn’t something she did. He said, still confused, “Sure. You know her.” 

“I do,” Cat said. Then quietly, she added. “And so do you.” 

Without breaking eye contact with her son, she put the card and the pen on the table and passed them over to Kara. Kara took them and began writing on the card. 

Carter’s mouth dropped open. He stared at Kara. Cat bit her bottom lip. It was sinking in, she thought. After a short moment, Kara passed the card to Carter. He was still staring at her when he picked up the card. He lowered his eyes to read the words “To my favorite nerd. Love, Kara Zor-El.”

His mouth was still open. He slowly looked back up to Kara, who was smiling. He whispered, “No way.” Kara reached up and pulled off her glasses, setting them on the table. She reached up to her hair and pulled it down. “No way,” he said louder. 

“Yes way, buddy,” Kara confirmed. 

“No way!” This time he yelled it. Cat burst out with a laugh and so did Kara. For the second time, Carter launched himself at Kara. She held him close. Two pieces of news down. One to go. Then Carter pulled back and said, “Wait.” Crossing his arms, he said, “Prove it.”

Cat laughed again and Kara said, “Seriously?” Carter raised his eye brows at her. “Oh. Oh, no.” Kara raised a finger. “Your mom gives me that look. You are too much your mother’s son.” When she saw that Carter wasn’t backing down, she put her hands on her hips and nodded. “Okay. Fine. I will prove it.” 

She walked to the middle of the room and opened her arms to the side as if to say, see. Then she lifted up a few feet off the floor and stayed there. “Awesome,” Carter exclaimed. 

“And, if that’s not enough for you,” she walked back over to Cat’s chair. She grabbed onto the bottom of the chair and lifted it over her head, Cat and all. Cat held on to the chair, surprised, but laughed again. 

Carter sat back down. He was awe struck. Cat grew serious again. “Carter,” he looked at her. “It is very, very important that you don’t tell anyone about Kara. It could put you or her in danger. Do you understand?” 

“Of course, mom,” he said, quickly. “A superhero’s secret identity is their most powerful weapon.” He did understand. He looked at Kara again. “This is so cool.”

Kara’s expression became more guarded. “Carter, there’s more,” she told him. “We talked a second ago about The Inferno. About her being my partner.” 

“Yeah,” he said, his confusion coming back, but not quite as thick. 

This time it was Kara’s turn to pull out a trading card. It was a card of The Inferno. They had only come out with them recently. Cat hadn’t been a huge fan. She thought it was weird. Kara put the card on the table, along with the pen. She slid them back across the table to Cat. She began writing.

“Mom?” Carter’s voice was tentative, disbelieving. His eye brows were knit together. Cat finished and passed him the card. He picked it up, not taking his eyes off his mother. He was too shocked to look at the card.

“Just read it,” Kara told him, softly. 

He looked down and read, “All my love, Mom.”

He looked back to Cat and asked again, “Mom?”

Tears were forming in Cat’s eyes. She slowly held up her hand and opened her palm. She allowed a few small, orange flames to flutter up from her hand. Carter looked back down at the card, then back up. He was astonished. He just said, “Mom.”

Cat just nodded at him, holding the tears back. Carter was up in an instant and in Cat’s lap with his arms thrown around her shoulders. She cried into his shoulder and he held on tighter. “I wanted to tell you from the beginning, sweetheart. I’m sorry I kept it from you for so long.”

Carter pulled back, sniffing away his own tears. She wiped the tears from his face with her thumbs. He was smiling at her. “What?” Cat asked him. 

He looked from his mom to Kara, who was dabbing her own tears. He looked back to Cat. His initial enthusiasm was back in place. “This is so cool!” Cat and Kara laughed with relief. 

Cat earnestly reiterated her point from earlier, “Carter, it is incredibly important that you keep this to yourself. I know it’s a lot to ask and I went back and forth a hundred times over whether or not to put this on you-,”

“Mom, I can handle it. Trust me. Your secrets are safe with me.”

Kara spoke up, “We know we can trust you. That’s why we decided to tell you.”

Cat held his hand where he was still holding the trading cards. “Keep these safe.” 

“I will.” He hugged them both. “This is awesome! I’m going to my room to look at videos of The Inferno.” He rushed out of the room and upstairs. 

Cat exhaled loudly and dropped her head into her hands. A few fresh tears stung her eyes. Kara came up behind her and leaned over, wrapping her arms around Cat where she still sat in her chair. Then she came around to sit in Cat’s lap. She drew Cat’s head to her chest and held her while the new tears ran down her face. 

Finally Cat looked up at Kara. Even with her tear stained face, Kara thought she was gorgeous. She smiled down at Cat. Cat reached her hands up to Kara’s neck and pulled her down to kiss her passionately. Kara shifted her position to put one leg on either side of Cat’s lap and she kissed her back. Cat’s kisses always felt amazing. Little ones, big ones, soft ones, and ones like this. Her lips were always soft and her mouth moved so easily and expertly. She had to be the best kisser the world had ever known. At least that’s what Kara thought. 

They pulled apart breathing hard. Kara leaned her forehead on Cat’s. Their eyes were still closed and Kara asked her, “What was that for?”

“Nothing,” Cat shrugged. “I just wanted to kiss you.” 

“That went well,” Kara said. “With Carter.”

“It did,” Cat said. She was so relieved. “It really did. He was so excited, wasn’t he?” She paused for a moment. “Part of me feels bad for asking him to carry this.”

“He’ll be okay. He’s a strong kid and he loves you so much.”

“He loves you, too.” 

After a moment, Kara let out a short laugh. “I mean, his mom is a superhero. How awesome is that?” Cat laughed at that. 

Two of their biggest burdens had been lifted in only a few short days. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

For a few more wonderful months, they continued their lives like that. Cat running CatCo with efficiency. Always grace under pressure and always producing the best product. She was always professional. Except for an occasional stolen touch or moment with Kara. She was glad they had decided to go public with their relationship. Or rather, that Cat had decided for them. 

Several of Kara’s paintings were up in their home. On occasion, while Cat wasn’t looking, Kara would sketch her and tuck the drawing away, hoping she would never find them. Kara was learning how to parent Carter instead of just being a friend. Cat knew it was a difficult transition for her, but she was taking well to the new role and Carter’s affection for Kara only grew. 

Supergirl and The Inferno were out saving the city on a constant basis. The Inferno wasn’t always with Supergirl, but when she was, she was just as effective. 

Alex had asked Cat in passing twice if she had thought any more about what Alex had told her. Both times, she simply said, yes, she had. Alex left it at that. 

Finally, one day a particularly pesky alien was stealthy in avoiding all the DEO’s ground teams and the two superheros in the sky. After hours of chasing him, they cornered him and got him back to the DEO. 

Alex and Hank were debriefing them when they heard Cat whisper, “Shit.” Kara very rarely heard Cat swear. They turned to look at her. She had her hands over her face. She whispered again through her hands, “Shit.”

“Cat, what is it?” Kara quickly stepped up beside her. 

She dropped her hands. Her eyes were wide. She grabbed Kara’s arm and looked at her. Her voice was slow and serious. “I missed Carter’s science fair.” She let go of Kara’s hand and started pacing the room. “Shit!” She repeated it louder.

Kara’s stomach fell. She should have remembered. She felt terrible. She knew Cat must have felt much worse. 

Cat grabbed her phone and dialed Carter. He picked up quickly. “Hey, sweetheart. I’m so sorry.” Pause. “No, we’re fine.” Pause. “Well, of course we got him, but that’s no excuse for missing-,” Pause. “You did? Oh, honey, that’s wonderful. Carter, I wanted so much to be there.” Pause. “Okay, darling. We’ll be home soon.”

She hung up. Kara could tell by the way she gripped her phone so tightly that she wasn’t okay. She asked quietly, “Was he upset?”

“No,” Cat answered. “He was very understanding.” Kara gathered by her tone that that actually made it worse. She was silent for a moment. Then she looked up at Kara with an regretful expression and shrugged. “He got first place.” 

Kara forced a smile. “That’s great.” 

Then Cat said, “And no one was there to cheer for him.” Kara closed her eyes as the weight of it sank into her. This was it. This was what Cat had been talking about all this time. This feeling of being inadequate in at least one area of her life all the time. Doing so much that she wasn’t able to really give any of it her best. 

Alex spoke up quietly, “I’m sure he’ll forgive you, Cat.”

Cat rolled her eyes and shot a not completely hateful glare at Alex. “Of course he will. But he shouldn’t have to.” She pulled her gloves on. “I have to go.”

“Cat,” Kara called after her, but she was gone. No doubt already lost in thought, trying to figure out a way to make it up to Carter. 

Alex came up beside Kara and, after a moment asked, “How’s she doing?”

Kara shook her head, still watching the door Cat had walked through on her way out. She still felt heavy in the pit of her stomach. “She’s stressed. Some days it doesn’t seem to bother her. But most days she just seems pulled in every direction.” She sighed. “I don’t know, Alex. She’s trying to do everything she can to make everyone happy and do everything well. But I don’t know how long she can keep it up.”

Alex put a hand on Kara’s arm. “Maybe she doesn’t need to keep it up.”

Kara dropped her head. When she looked back up, she nodded at Alex. 

 

Kara got home late. She came into the bedroom and saw Cat sitting up in bed, typing away on her laptop. She still had articles to finish and edit and proof before the next morning. 

She closed the door quietly and leaned back against it. Cat turned her head toward her and gave her a tired half smile. “Hey,” she said. 

“Hey,” Kara said back. “Is Carter okay?”

Cat nodded. “He was a little sad. He tried to hide it. But we talked about it. He understood. And I apologized profusely.” Kara took a few steps toward the bed, beginning the process of taking her suit off as Cat finished. “He has the regional science fair in a few weeks. I can’t miss it.” She added for emphasis, looking at Kara, “No matter what.”

Kara took her boots off and leaned across the bed to kiss Cat’s cheek. “I know. You won’t miss it.” She slipped her cape off. Then her belt and skirt. Soon she had changed into her night clothes and slipped into the bed beside Cat. 

“How much longer do you have to work?” She asked Cat. 

Cat shook her head, not taking her eyes off the screen. “I’m not sure. Not too long, I promise.”

Kara tucked herself close to Cat and laid her head down on the mattress, next to Cat’s lap. Cat has taken to finishing her work on her laptop in bed several weeks ago. There just didn’t seem to be enough time in the day. 

Cat reached a hand down and ran her fingers the full length of Kara’s hair. Then she went back to her typing. 

“Cat,” Kara began. “We need to talk.”

Cat sighed, “I need to finish this, baby,” she said slowly, tired. She didn’t call Kara ‘baby’ all the time. And when she did, she was usually trying to emphasis a point. It was like a gentle way of saying that she was serious about what she was saying. 

“That’s what we need to talk about.” Kara sat back up. They were sitting close to each other. Cat leaned her head back against the head board. She reached up to touch the back of her fingers to Kara’s jaw. She just nodded, indicating for Kara to continue. 

“You’re doing too much. You work so hard at CatCo and at the DEO and you’re an amazing mom,” she paused. “And you’re a fantastic girlfriend.” She smiled and bit her bottom lip, then whispered, “and the best lover.” Cat finally gave her a smile at that. “But you can’t keep doing all this. I mean, look at this,” Kara indicated laptop. “It’s really late and you’re still going. You do this every day. It’s time for something to give.”

Cat looked away from Kara. She closed her eyes. She had been so strained lately. Burning the candle at both ends didn’t even come close to describing it. If it weren’t for the nightly rejuvenation the nanites offered, she wouldn’t make it through the average day. 

She sighed and looked back to Kara. She shrugged and said, “I don’t know what to do. I want to do all of it.” She set the laptop aside and sat closer to Kara. She leaned in the short distance to kiss Kara’s lips. When she pulled back, she said, “I don’t want to let you down. I don’t want you to be disappointed in me.” 

Kara’s expression was hurt and confused. She shook her head quickly, “How could you ever think that?” Then she realized all the times she had said something very similar to those very words. She constantly told Cat that she wanted to fight beside her, save the city beside her. She told her often that being in the air with Cat was the greatest thing to her. She had explicitly told Cat that she didn’t want her give up her powers. No wonder Cat felt pressured to remain The Inferno. 

Cat saw the realization in Kara’s eyes. Kara put a hand over her mouth. “Cat, I am so sorry. This isn’t what I wanted. I never meant for you to feel like this.” 

Cat quickly took her hands. “I know that, darling. I know. And I want to be The Inferno. I love doing what we do together.” She looked down. “But you don’t need me to be the best superhero you can be. But CatCo does need me and so does Carter. And I want to be able to focus on being with you. Being a family. Not just working together.” 

Kara thought about it. “But I still have to be Supergirl. I have to.”

“Of course you do. I want you to be Supergirl. This city needs Supergirl. I would never ask you to give that up.”

Kara nodded. “So what? Do you just hang up the suit?”

Cat breathed out a long breath and closed her eyes. “That’s not enough. As long as it’s possible for The Inferno to put the suit on, she will.” She looked at Kara pointedly. “I have to do more than just hang up the suit.”

Kara’s face fell. “But why? You can keep your powers and just not use them.”

Cat spoke gently. “Baby, you know that’s not possible. As soon as a real emergency came up, you would expect me to step in when all you need to do is wait for your team to back you up. And you would resent me for saying no. You wouldn’t mean to, but you would.” She reached up to guide Kara’s face toward her eyes. “As long as I have the powers, I have to be The Inferno. The only way for me to be free of her is to give them up.”

Kara took a deep breath and pulled Cat in to lay against her. She held her close and said, “I’m going to miss her.”

“Me, too,” Cat said against her chest. 

“But I also miss lunches on the balcony.”

Cat laughed little at that. “Me, too. I think we can make that start happening again.” 

Kara remembered a conversation they had months ago, when all this was just beginning. She asked Cat, “Tell me again how this works?”

Cat immediately knew the conversation she was referring to. She smiled and said, “You catch the bad guys. I tell the world about it.”

“Right,” Kara whispered. “I needed a little reminding.”

They talked a little while longer. They held each other tight, like they were saying some sort of goodbye. Letting go would be hard, but it would be the best thing for their new family. And that was all that mattered. 

They decided they would tell Alex their decision the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. Don't be mad about this chapter! I promise you'll like the ending!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara say goodbye to The Inferno. Cat has a question for Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was so much more detail I wanted to put in this chapter. But just ran out of time. 
> 
> So, here we are, at the end. Thank you all so much for the encouraging comments. I loved writing this story. It was so fun. I so hoped you enjoyed reading it.

The next morning was lazy. Thankfully, it was a Saturday. Cat and Kara took their time getting out of bed. After their long talk the night before, they felt closer than ever. The decisions they made were the first decisions they’d made together about how to build their new family. It felt good. The confirmation that they weren’t doing life on their own. They were two halves of one whole. They needed each other. And they would make the necessary compromises to meet the other in the middle. 

They called Alex and asked if she could come over that morning. She said, of course, and they planned a time. Later, Kara heard Carter stirring in his room. They needed to tell him, too. 

“What do you think he’ll say?” Kara asked Cat. 

She shook her head. “I don’t know. But I do suspect that he’ll be disappointed.”

“He’ll understand,” Kara said, brushing a lock of Cat’s hair away from her face, trying to be comforting. “I’ll go make him breakfast. Nothing softens a blow like Danvers’ French toast.”

Cat smiled at her. “That sounds good. There’s some pumpkin spice in the cabinet.”

Kara smiled back and leaned over to kiss her gently. “Always looking out for me.” She pulled herself out of the bed with a stretch and went down to get started. 

Cat and Carter followed soon after. As Kara was getting everything together, Alex knocked at the door. Carter kept walking to the kitchen while Cat detoured to get the door. She opened it wide with a smile for Alex and stepped aside to let her in. 

Alex squeezed her arm as she walked in and said, “Hey, so what’s up?”

Closing the door, Cat sighed, she needed food and coffee first. “Come in for family breakfast first.”

She saw the soft look that flickered across Alex’s face for just a second at the term ‘family breakfast.’ Of course, Alex would never say that it touched her, and she knew that Cat would never try to get her to admit it, either. They had an understanding. They cared for each other, but they didn’t say so. They were both too emotionally stubborn. 

They came in to the kitchen together. “Hey!” Kara said happily to Alex, giving her a tight hug. 

“Hey, little sister,” Alex said back, always happy to have one of Kara’s hugs. “Hey, Carter.”

“Hey, Aunt Alex,” he responded, flashing her a bright smile. Alex smiled back, putting a hand on his shoulder. Carter had started calling her Aunt Alex immediately when they’d met. At first, it had made her uncomfortable. But she grew to love it quickly. She loved Carter. He was unique and smart, two of her favorite things. 

Carter, Alex, and Cat all sat down in the swivel chairs at the bar facing the kitchen waiting for Kara to get breakfast ready. Everyone talked all at once. Two or three different conversations going at the same time. All four of them laughed freely with one another. 

Kara finished cooking and everyone grabbed their food and sat down. Carter broke out with, “Oh, hey, Aunt Alex, you promised to show me more submissions.”

Alex laughed, “So I did. Food first.”

“I can’t believe you’re teaching him how to beat people up,” Cat said to the both of them.

“Mom, everyone needs a basic understanding of self defense. It’s for safety,” Carter told her. 

“I don’t need you reciting Danvers’ logic to me,” Cat said. “Just remember that with great power comes great responsibility.”

“Got it, mom.”

They all ate and continued talking. It was laid back and a nice change for Cat, Kara, and Alex. When they finished and Carter got up to take everyone’s dishes to the sink, Alex’s expression became serious. She looked to Cat and Kara and said, “Okay, spill it. What’s going on?”

They looked at each other, then at Alex. Cat looked to Carter and said, “Come sit back down, darling. We have something we need to talk about.”

Alex raised her eye brows and braced herself. Family meeting, she thought. This must be serious. Carter came to sit back down. 

Cat was looking at Carter, but she talked to both of them. “Kara and I made a big decision last night and we need to tell you about it.”

Carter spoke slowly, “Okay. Is everything okay?”

Cat reached out to take his hand. “Yes. Yes, dear. Everything is okay. But some things are going to change for us. For all of us.” At that, she looked to all of the other three people sitting at the table. 

She let go of Carter’s hand and looked to Kara like she didn’t know how to continue. So Kara took over. “So, Alex knows some really smart scientists. And a while ago they found out something important about your mom's abilities.”

Alex took an involuntary breath in. Her brow tensed and she pressed her lips together. She knew what was coming next. Kara continued, trying to sound positive. “They actually found a way to reverse her abilities.” She paused to let it sink in. 

“You mean take them away,” Carter confirmed. 

“Yes, darling,” Cat said. She hesitated. After taking breath, she added, “And I’ve decided to do it.” 

“Go back to normal? What about The Inferno?”

“Well, we would have to say goodbye to her,” Cat told him, compassionately. She knew this would be difficult for him. 

“But why?”

Cat opened her mouth to answer, but Kara stopped her with a hand on her arm. She said, “Carter, you mom is the hardest working person I’ve ever known. She works really hard at CatCo and she takes really good care of you and me. She does it no matter how tired she is, no matter how many deadlines she has, and no matter how many times The Inferno is needed. She is always there for us. Right?”

He nodded. So Kara went on, “But sometimes it’s too much. It’s more than any one person can do.”

Carter spoke up, “Is this about my science fair? Mom, I told you I understood. You don’t have to stop being a superhero because of me.”

“No, Carter, no. It’s not because of you. It’s because of me,” Cat answered quickly, not wanting him to blame himself. “Carter, being your mom is the most important thing in the world to me. You and Kara are everything to me. And CatCo is important to me, too.”

“And The Inferno’s not?” He was getting upset. 

Cat didn’t know how to answer. She didn’t know how to explain it. She just sighed, discouraged. 

Kara stepped in again. “Doing what’s good is what your mom does best.” Cat looked at her at that and took her hand. It was a wonderful compliment. “You’re a good person because she taught you how to be good. You know what the right thing is because she taught you how to know that. But your mom isn’t The Inferno because it’s the right thing to do, Carter. Your mom became The Inferno to make me happy. To keep me safe. To help me.” 

Cat could hear the regret in Kara’s voice. Like saying it out loud made her feel guilty. She squeezed her hand. She took over again. “Part of me wanted to be her, Carter. But more than anything I wanted to be there if Kara needed me. And there were times when I was able to help. But Supergirl already has lots of people who are willing to help her.” She looked to Alex. “Your Aunt Alex spends every day protecting Kara. And she does it much better than I do. The truth is, the world doesn’t need The Inferno.”

She took Carter’s hand so that she was holding both Kara’s and his. “I want us to be a family. More than I’ve ever wanted anything. And I want to keep doing my life’s work. And that’s CatCo. And I can’t do those things and be The Inferno.” 

Carter just looked at her. For a long time. Then he looked at Kara. 

Slowly, Carter started to nod his head. He understood. After another few moments and tears welling in everyone’s eyes, he just said, “I want us to be a family too. I love you, mom.” 

Cat smiled through glistening eyes. “Thank you, sweetheart. I love you, too.” 

“Can I go to my room?”

“Of course.” Cat whispered it, afraid to break the understanding they’d just reached. Carter got up and went upstairs. She knew he needed some time to process it. 

The three women breathed an audible sigh of relief together. Cat put her face in her hands and wiped the tears before they had a chance to run down her cheeks. She looked up at Alex, whose expression was full of compassion. 

Cat asked her, “When can we do it?” 

“Cat, you have to be sure,” she said back, quickly. “You can’t take this back once it’s done.”

Cat nodded and looked at Kara, taking her hand again. “I know. I want to do this.” 

Alex sighed and told her, “I can set it up for today.”

“Do it.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

A few hours later they arrived with Alex at the DEO. At one of the science stations, a tech showed them the process under a microscope. “Can I see your finger?” He asked Cat. 

She held it out and he pricked it with a small needle. 

“Ow,” she said retracting her finger as a small glow sealed the tiny puncture. 

He carefully put the blood on a glass slide and slid it under the microscope. The image appeared on the large screen on the wall. Cat’s blood. They could see the nanites swimming around, along with clear clumps that must have been the polyurethane. 

Cat leaned closer, examining every detail she could see. The tech picked up a small syringe. “Now watch this.” He injected a drop of the substance in the syringe onto the glass slide. They watched the screen. What looked like a microscopic burst of flame popped across the screen, then quickly vanished. When it was gone, the blood sample looked pristine. No nanites. No polyurethane. 

Cat asked, “So you inject me with that and it interacts with,” she paused and waved her hand toward the screen, “everything, and what’s left over is completely normal?”

“Completely normal,” he confirmed. 

“Well, okay.” She turned to Kara and Alex. “Let's go.”

While Hank and Alex cleared out a small room for the process, Kara went with Cat so she could change into her suit. One last time. 

After she changed, she turned around and zipped the collar all the way up. She saw the tears in Kara’s eyes. She dropped her hands to her sides. Her heart cracked a little every time she saw Kara cry. 

She said quietly to Kara, “If you tell me not to, I won’t.” 

Kara quickly covered the distance and gathered Cat into her arms. She held her tight, swaying a little side to side. Cat buried her face in Kara’s neck. “No,” Kara said. “I want you to. You’re right. Everything you said about why we need to do this is right. It’s just…,” she trailed off, nervous to complete the thought. 

Cat pulled back. “It’s just what?”

Kara looked at her. There was so much emotion that Cat couldn’t read what she was thinking. Kara reached up and ran both bands through Cat’s hair and down to her neck. 

“It’s just, um, that you’ve done all this for me, you know.” She kissed Cat’s forehead and pulled her back in. “You wouldn’t even have been in that warehouse if Maxwell Lord wasn’t trying to get to me. You became The Inferno for me. And now, you’re letting these amazing powers go. For me. You’ve done,” she backtracked, “You do so much for me.”

“I would do anything for you, Kara. I love you.” 

Kara said it back quickly. “I love you, too.” They stood like that for a while. Just holding each other. Soon there was a knock at the door. They pulled apart as Alex opened the door. 

“We’re ready,” she told them. The two nodded. 

They walked across the bullpen to a small, empty room. The walls and floor were concrete. There was a large, glass panel on one wall. 

“We wanted to clear the room. We’re not sure how violent the reaction will be,” Alex told them. She added, looking at Cat, “and we don’t know if it will hurt.”

“I’ll be okay,” Cat said. 

“Kara,” Alex looked at her, “can you go back to the lab and get the injection?”

“Sure,” she said and walked out the door, leaving Alex and Cat. 

Alex looked at her. “How ya doing?” Alex asked. 

“Ready to get it over with,” Cat replied. 

Alex hesitate and then said, “Thank you, Cat. For everything you’ve done for her.”

They were silent for a minute. Alex was looking around, avoiding Cat’s eyes like she wanted to say more but didn’t know how. Then Cat broke out with, “I’m going to ask her to marry me, Alex.” 

With that, Alex’s eyes shot to hers. Her lips parted and a slow smile formed. Always controlled, she contained the excitement she felt and just said, “I think that’s a great idea.” 

Cat smiled back, but her smile faded. “Do you think she’ll say yes?” 

Alex’s eye brows went up. “Why in the world would you ask that?”

Cat rarely showed insecurity. Alex had never seen it before. Cat’s eyes flicked away and then back again. “Do you think she’ll still want me when I’m,” she paused, not wanting to sound childish, “when I’m just me?”

Alex sighed. She was suddenly so grateful that Kara and Cat had found each other. Two people that deserved so much happiness. Alex walked up to her. “First, you are never ‘just’ anything. Second, she will always want you.” She touched her fingers to the insignia on Cat’s suit and said, “And she would have said yes before this.” 

Cat dipped her head and let out a relieved breath. She trusted Alex implicitly. Especially when it came to Kara. 

Kara came back in with the syringe. She stopped short when she sensed that something serious had just happened. “Everything okay,” she asked. 

Slowly, Cat and Alex smiled at each other like they knew a secret. “Yeah,” Alex said, “everything’s good.” 

She took the syringe and held out her hand. Cat gave Alex her arm. “Here goes,” Alex breathed out. She stuck the needle into Cat’s arm through her suit and pushed the plunger down. Then she pulled the needle out and said, “We will be right on the other side of that glass.”

Cat nodded. Her heart started racing as they left the room. She waited. Kara and Alex appeared at the window. She didn’t have to wait long. She left heat coming through her skin. She looked down at her hands and there was an intense glow underneath her skin. She could see it spreading throughout her body under the suit. 

She looked at Kara, who looked worried. “It’s okay,” Cat told her, knowing she could hear her through the glass. They kept their eyes on one another. The heat was getting more intense. Cat started breathing hard. She took a couple steps back from the glass. She could feel it. The injection was beginning to work. 

Suddenly, Cat felt the most intense feeling she’d ever felt as the fire consumed every cell inside her. She cried out as a massive fireball exploded from her body, obscuring her from view behind the glass. Kara’s hand shot to the glass and she screamed, “Cat!” 

Then she felt the glass give way under the pressure. With super speed, she turned grabbing Alex and pulling her close to shield her as the glass exploded from its frame, heat and flame escaping with the tiny fragments.

Then it was gone. Kara and Alex stood slowly, breathing hard. Quickly, Kara looked through the large hole where the glass had been. Her eyes found Cat on the floor, on her knees, trying to stand. She jumped over the wall and knelt down beside her. 

“Easy,” she told Cat. She wrapped her arms around Cat’s waist and pulled her up, leaning her small body against her. 

Alex rushed in and put her hands on either side of Cat’s face and looked at her. “Hey, Cat, are you with us?” 

After some disorientation, Cat got her bearings, looking around the room, her eyes landed on Alex. “Present,” she said. 

Kara wrapped her arms fully around Cat and held her tight. “How do you feel?” Kara asked. 

“Like I’m in a vice,” Cat choked out. 

Kara loosened her grip, “Oh! Sorry!” 

Cat laughed a little and pulled away. “I think I feel okay.” She held up her hands and looked at them. She thought about the flame and tried to summon it. Nothing. She tried again. Again, nothing. After only a momentary feeling of lose, relief set in. “It’s gone,” she said, looking at both of them. 

The three of them stood there for a long moment, allowing the event to soak in. Then, without a word, Cat stood up taller and walked out of the room and back into the changing room. 

Alex and Kara waited in the bullpen. She emerged a few minutes later wearing some business attire she had left there at some point over the last few months. She walked up to the two sisters. She was smiling. She looked good. Excited. 

She told Kara, “I’m going to the office for a few hours, then I’ll be home to cook dinner. Can you stay with Carter? Unless something comes up.”

“Um,” Kara started, “yeah.” There was a glint in Cat’s eyes that she hadn’t seen in a while. The strain had left her. 

“We both will,” Alex broke in. “I have to show him some more submissions.” 

Cat rolled her eyes, giving Alex a half glare. She turned on her heal and said in her usual matter of fact way, “Well, I can’t fly, so someone needs to drive me to CatCo. You,” she said, pointing at one of the agents in the bullpen, “procure a vehicle and take me.” The poor agent just pointed at himself, confused. She gave him a full glare. “Chop. Chop.”

He jumped out of his seat and ran to sign out a vehicle, while Cat walked down the corridor and out the door. 

Alex and Kara just looked after her. Alex said, “Somehow I feel like you’re hands aren’t going to be any less full.”

Kara just smiled, “Most definitely not.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

They settled into their new life easily. They had only been together since Cat had powers and both were afraid that The Inferno might have been some of the glue holding them together. 

But she wasn’t. They fell more in love everyday. The mornings were Cat’s favorite thing. Waking up wrapped up beside Kara felt so warm. They spent so much time hitting the snooze button just to have the extra few minutes together in the morning. Kara was always ready before Cat and she would wait with her back against the bathroom door for her. Cat always looked perfect and Kara always told her so. 

They drove to work together and always stopped by Noonan's on the way. They walked into CatCo together and got on Cat’s private elevator together. Kara had been shocked the first morning Cat had dragged her into the elevator. They rode up chatting and laughing and touching. When the elevator would slow to indicate they were almost there, Cat would set her jaw and slip her sunglasses back on, just so she could make a show of taking them off. Kara loved knowing that the bitchy persona was all an act. Cat would walk out strutting those gorgeous hips and giving orders. Kara was never far behind with a little half smile on her face. She loved watching Cat at work. 

And she loved watching Cat at the DEO. It turned out that Cat had been a great strategist while she was working as The Inferno. When Alex took to calling Cat for advise on mission planning, Cat just took to going in herself if she was available. She turned out to be quite the asset. She was a genius at anticipating bumps in any mission and quickly calculating an alternative. Plan B was Cat’s specialty and it made every mission more efficient. She and Alex were always in Kara’s ear, guiding her, even if Cat was patched in through her cell phone from home or the office. 

Before they knew it, they had been together almost a year. Birthdays, holidays, vacations, school events, work events, and world news. They were together for all of it. 

Cat decided the time had come. This was the day. She had shown Alex the ring a few days before. The band was simple, but the stone was stunning. Alex had said it was perfect. She didn’t have much of a plan. Alex insisted that Kara wouldn’t care about anything elaborate. 

They went about their day at work like it was any other day. Cat had to focus on keeping her heart rate in check in case Kara noticed something was up. Cat was on the verge of chickening out when the two of them were in her office. She was sitting on the sofa trying to focus on the proofs James had sent over. 

“Darling, can you get my glasses? They’re in the top draw,” she asked Kara. 

Kara got up and walked over to the desk. She opened the top drawer and pulled out the glasses. When she didn’t come back over, Cat looked over to her. Kara was holding something in her hand that had her smiling, it looked like a photo. One side of Cat’s mouth quirked up. She knew what it was. 

Cat stood and walked over to stand beside Kara and look at the photo. It was a picture of them. Well, of Supergirl and The Inferno. It was a moment James had captured shortly after the two of them saved a train from derailing. There had been several children on the train and after they brought the train safely into a station, the kids surged to the two superheros. In the photo, they are talking with the children. Supergirl has her hand on The Inferno's shoulder and she’s looking at her while The Inferno listens to the kids. 

“I’ve never seen this one,” Kara told her. 

“James brought it to me. He thought I’d like it. And I do.” But she leaned over to pick up a photo frame from her desk. She slipped it over the photo Kara was holding so Kara would look at it. “But I like this one better.”

Kara took the frame. She had seen this one. It was one of her favorites. It was a picture of the two of them. Carter had taken it. Kara was sitting and Cat had her arms wrapped around Kara’s shoulders from behind her, Kara’s hands resting on her arms. They were smiling brightly. 

Kara’s smile widened. “Me, too,” she said. Then she looked at Cat. “You make me so happy, Cat.” She kissed Cat lightly on the lips. 

Cat just smiled at her. Her nerves settled immediately. Now she just had to make it to the end of the day. 

Around the time when everyone was filtering out at the end of the day, Cat sent Kara to the Art Department with her layout edits and asked her to pick some files up from James. James knew he was supposed to keep her there for about an hour. 

When Kara was gone, Cat called Alex, who was downstairs, along with Carter, Hank, Winn, and Lucy and the flowers. All the flowers. When the coast was clear, they headed up. It took three trips for them to bring up enough flowers to cover the balcony. Every corner and cranny had at least one beautiful assortment. They were all across the floor and tables. Big ones, small ones, tall ones, short ones and tiered ones. Lilies, roses, daises, every kind of flower in the city. 

Alex handed Cat a large portfolio folder. Cat took it and set it out on the coffee table on the balcony. Then she quickly walked up to the bar and poured a drink. She needed it. And one for Alex. Everyone had gone to their hiding spot to wait. Alex came up to her and took the drink Cat offered. 

“To family,” Cat said to her, holding up her glass with a small smile. 

Alex was about to clink her glass with Cat’s when she pulled it back. “To sisters,” she offered. Cat looked away for a second. Their silent agreement to never admit how much they cared about each other had been shaky over the last few months. 

Cat looked back to her and quietly repeated, “To sisters.” The glasses clinked together. Alex took a sip. Cat reached a hand to Alex’s face. “I love you, you know.” 

Alex looked down and shyly said, “Stop.” Cat laughed and took a sip of her drink. Then she put her head back and downed the whole glass, squeezing her eyes shut as the liquid burned her throat. 

Then Alex laughed. “Whoa, there, slugger. Nervous?” 

“A little,” Cat admitted. She checked her watch. “She’s going to be back any minute.” She put her hands out in a shooing gesture. “Out, out.” 

“Okay, okay.” Alex walked toward the door to go hide with the others. “You know there’s no reason to be nervous.” When she reached the door, she paused and turned back. “Cat.” Cat stopped her nervous movements and looked at her. “Love you, too.” Then she ducked out of the room. 

Cat waited, steadying her breathing, pacing around the office. She checked her pocket and fiddled with the ring. Her head shot up when Kara came in, carrying a few file folders. She set them down on the coffee table. “James was rambling on and on about this new lense he got. I thought I’d never get away-,” Kara stopped and looked at Cat. She looked nervous. Kara could tell that her heart was beating fast. “Is everything okay?” She walked up beside Cat. 

Cat took her hands and a breath at the same time. “Everything is perfect. Come outside with me.”

“Okay,” Kara agreed, a little confused. As they approached the glass door, Kara saw the flowers. She got more confused. When they stepped onto the balcony, she took a breath. It was beautiful. She’d never seen so many flowers in one place in her whole life. The scent was intoxicating. She let out a little laugh. Cat wasn’t one for grand gestures. Something was up. 

“Cat, this is beautiful,” she said, still holding Cat’s hand. 

“Hmm,” Cat hummed. She walked over and pulled a red rose from a bouquet. She came back up to Kara and handed it to her. Kara held it close. “I want to give you every beautiful thing in the world, Kara.” 

Kara couldn’t believe how much easier words had become for Cat over the months. Almost every day Cat caught her off guard with something sentimental and poetic. She was a writer, after all. 

Cat pulled her toward the outdoor sofa. “Come sit with me.” Kara went willingly, still smiling. They sat down and Kara noticed the leather portfolio folder. 

“What’s that?” She pointed to the folder and Cat smiled. 

“See for yourself.” Kara picked it up and slowly opened it. 

She smiled again and shook her head. “You were never supposed to find these,” she said with a laugh. Inside were several sketches that Kara had done of Cat back in the beginning. The ones she had tucked away, hoping Cat would never see. 

“Clearly, based on the odd places you left them,” Cat said. Then, more serious, she said, “I love these, Kara. I have never felt more beautiful than when I see how you see me. To know that this is what you see when you look at me makes me love you even more. And it makes me feel loved.” Kara was touched. If she’d known how the sketches would make Cat feel, she would have offered them up freely every day. 

They sat flipping through the sketches for a while. Cat pointed out her favorite. It was of her sitting on this very balcony, looking out at the city. Her features looked soft and her eyes looked deep. Kara pointed out her favorite. It was of Cat wrapped up in bedsheets. She was asleep with a lock of hair across her forehead. As they talked over the sketches, the sun had been setting. Cat looked up at the sky. It was beautiful. 

She closed the book and set it back on the table. Cat sat up straight and took her hands. Kara took her in. Cat was much more beautiful than she knew. Her hair was curled today and the blond locks were moving in the wind. The light of the sunset made her skin look even softer than Kara knew it was. Her eyes looked so content. It was one of the happiest expressions Kara had seen on her. 

“Kara, this past year has been the happiest time of my whole life.” Kara recognized that tone. Cat was about to say something serious. Kara’s breath caught in her throat. No way, she thought. 

Cat continued, “When I hired you all that time ago, I had no idea. I had no idea that you would get inside my heart with your optimism and your idealism. You have always been my compass, even before I knew it. I don’t know when I fell in love with you. It happened so easily, it was like I looked at you one day and saw the rest of my life.”

Kara watched her while she was talking. She couldn’t take her eyes off Cat’s eyes. “Kara, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up with you every day and fall asleep beside you. I want to raise our son together. I want to watch you make breakfast and have lunch on this balcony and play board games on the weekends. I want to tell the world everything it needs to know with you beside me from this office. I want to help you protect everything we care about.” Then she stopped talking and slipped off the sofa, propping herself up on one knee.

Kara’s mouth fell open. Cat. Cat Grant. Cat Grant slipped off the sofa and down to one knee. Kara shook her head slightly. She couldn’t believe it. Cat was in front her, on one knee. In Chanel pants, no less. Black ones. There would surely be a dust spot on the knee when she got up. 

Cat slowly pulled the ring from her pocket and took Kara’s hand. “You mean everything to me, baby. I want to be with you. Forever.” With one last deep breath, she asked, “Kara Danvers, will you marry me?”

Kara’s free hand went over her mouth and tears instantly escaped her eyes. She wiped them away as quickly as she could and looked at Cat. She started laughing. “Yes! Yes, of course!” 

Cat’s eye brows went up, “Yes?” She asked it like she thought she didn’t hear right. 

“Yes,” Kara repeated, softer. 

Cat laughed a relieved laugh and slipped the ring onto Kara’s finger. Kara pulled Cat back onto the couch and tangled her fingers in her curls, kissing her fiercely on the mouth. Cat’s lips parted and they deepened the frantic kiss. 

But only for a moment before cheering erupted on the other side of the windows. They pulled apart and laughed as everyone joined them on the balcony. Alex, Carter, Hank, James, Lucy, and Winn were all clapping for them. James popped a bottle of champagne. Alex and Lucy held glasses while he poured. Glasses went to everyone. Cat discreetly took the glass from Carter, giving him her mom glare. Winn held up a soda for him. 

They celebrated Cat and Kara into the night. The office became a party place. Just for one night. Though Cat warned everyone about champagne on the carpet. Alex informed Cat that Carter was coming home with her. The others were going to come to her place for an epic charades war. 

After saying their goodbyes, Cat and Kara were left alone. They walked back out to the balcony hand in hand. Cat noticed Kara looking at her new ring, smiling. “Do you like it?” Cat asked her. “I wasn’t sure. I know you don’t like flashy things, but I wanted you to have something special. We can get something else if you want.”

Kara put a hand on her cheek and Cat involuntarily leaned her head into the touch. She put her other hand around Cat’s waist and pulled her close, wrapping the higher hand behind her head. She kissed Cat gently. Cat kissed her back and moved her lips against Kara’s asking her for more. Kara obliged her immediately and parted her lips. They kissed each other fully. 

Kara pulled back and whispered, “It’s perfect. Everything about this was perfect.” Then she laughed and said enthusiastically, “I can’t believe you asked me to marry you!” 

Cat laughed, too. “I’ve wanted to for a long time.” She looked around and walked over to the railing. The scent from the flowers was still thick in the air. “Everything started for us on this balcony, didn’t it?” 

Kara nodded, coming to stand next to her. “It did.” When she looked at Cat, there was so much affection on her face. She couldn’t help touching her. She wrapped her hands around her waist again. “Can we go home?” Cat smiled at the glint in Kara’s eyes. 

“Absolutely,” Cat responded. Then she bit her lip and looked at Kara a little apologetically. “Can you change first?” Kara smiled widely. There was only one reason Cat would ask. With a quick whirlwind of blue and red, Supergirl stood in front of her. 

Cat stepped up to her. Kara took her hands and pulled her in. Cat slowly stepped out of her shoes and stepped onto the toes of Kara’s boots. Kara leaned her forehead on Cat’s and closed her eyes. She felt Cat’s hands reach up around her neck. Then she heard Cat whisper, “Take me home, Kara.” 

Kara’s answer was simply to pull her closer and slowly, easily lift them off the ground and into the night air. Towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Role credits 'cause that's a wrap. 
> 
> You guys are awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
